The Maiden's Protector
by Wraith002
Summary: There are many stories. The Maiden's. The Silver Eyed Warriors. But there is one tale that was lost with time. One of a powerful warrior from another world who, with the help of an omnipotent being went from a mundane to a great slayer of evil. When Remnant's peace is threatened, he will appear to offer his hand and his might. But can he protect them from the Grimm and Hell itself?
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**A/N: Greetings to all. Despite having much on my plate with so many stories that have garnered a good fanbase each, I decided to throw one last idea out into cyber-space before buckling down and going on a full blown writing bing.**

 **The idea was given to me by an old friend a while back. Many of you know him as DemonFireX, who has been off the grid for quite some time now. And before any of you ask, I don't know when he will be coming back. A lot's happened in his life and he's been prioritizing in a huge way. But he still messages me from time to time, given I'm the godfather to his daughter, and sent me some thoughts of his that he thought I could work with.**

 **And that's where this gem (hopefully) came from. I had good vibes about it when I looked of the outline I made before writing it, and I think you all will too. For those that aren't familiar with my work, give it a chance. For those who are, you know what to expect. But for now, lets get you all into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Johnathan Irons had what many would have called a rough life. Bouncing from foster home to foster home since he was four years old before being thrown out into the world when he turned 18 would do that to a person.

Yet through his strife and pain he had gained a good amount of knowledge and skills that would help him survive the streets of Chicago. Graduating high school was simple in comparison, yet he managed despite what was against him.

At the current age of 20, John had gotten himself a job in a package delivery organization. And in his spare time learned the fine art of Parkour which he had managed to excel at given his environment. This had given him the skills to make deliveries quickly and effectively which had granted him a lot of good tips.

With the money earned, he got himself a simple one bedroom apartment on the outside of the city close to work and had given himself a stable life. However, he still hated it. Even growing up as a kid he wanted to make something of himself instead of just simply getting by.

No memories of his past life with a family that had either died or abandoned him for one reason or another, and a long list of families who took him in, treated him like shit, then pushed him off on the next group down the list.

It wasn't easy, but he thrived. And continued with his own life the way he wanted it to be. However, after a while he just wanted to make more out of his existence. Even if it meant leaving what little he had behind.

John, of course, had no way of knowing that such an event was not only possible, but coming his way at 55 MPH.

X

 _John groaned, the dull ache in his head fading away as he came back to reality. Eyes swimming into focus, he found himself in a dark room surrounded by metal walls and humming machinery._

 _"What the hell...?" he wondered as he sat up, holding his head as he tried to figure out what happened and how he got there. "The last thing I remember...was..."_

 _Memories of screeching tires, someone screaming and a painful impact. The sound of heavy rain hitting asphalt all around him, then nothing._

 _Groaning again, John blinked as everything came back to him steadily. He was on a delivery when there was an accident. It was raining, and a car lost control on one of the main roads heading toward a woman who was crossing a street. He pushed her out of the way...and..._

 _"I got hit." he muttered to himself while looking around the room again. He was still wearing his jeans, black t-shirt and denim jacket from earlier, he was at least glad of that._

 _"So, where am I now? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Because this definitely isn't a hospital." he asked the empty room not hoping for a response._

 _ **"Somewhere beyond all three."**_ _John was on his feet, vertigo making him dizzy for only a moment as he looked around for the source of the female voice that echoed all around him._ _ **"This way."**_ _the voice spoke again as a wall lit up with an array of lights before a hidden door split apart and slid into the wall around it revealing an exit._

 _Staring at the opening for several moments, he found himself moving forward and out of the room. The hallway beyond was set up in a similar fashion, strange lights and machinery running along the walls all leading in the same direction as if guiding him._

 _His footsteps mixing with the low hum that resounded softly through the corridors. John's mind was hazy, his movements led by an unseen force as he followed along the path set out for him._

 _Moments passed before he found himself in a room twice the size as the one he had woke up in, the center being taken up by a small chasm that lead down into nothing but pitch blackness. The only source of light that wasn't coming from the walls came from a strange device that hovered in the air before him._

 _The device was the size of his palm, and had a bright glowing green switch in the center that seemed to call to him as he reached out and pressed it._

 _In an instant, the device closed in on itself and disappeared in a flash of light, a bright-blue bridge made of light appeared across the chasm to the otherside where another door appeared._

 _John looked at the 'bridge' skeptically for a few moments before bending down and reaching out with his hand. When he set it on the projection he was met with a very warm, very_ solid _surface. "Okay...whole new level of weird." he muttered as he stood back up and tested the bridge with his foot before making his way across._

 _When he reached the door, it slid open causing bright light to spill into the dark room. Blinding him for almost a minute before it faded enough for him to see...the sight taking his breath away completely._

 _Beyond the doorway was a metal platform that acted like a balcony, one that overlooked an endless blue sky with a handful of clouds floating freely. In the distance were a couple of odd looking metal buildings that shifted in on themselves at various intervals as they hovered in mid-air due to an unseen force._

 _John was slackjawed as he stepped to the edge fo the platform and looked out at everything before him. Never in his life had he seen such a sight._

 _"Is...is this heaven?" he wondered as he looked down toward the ground only to see a haze of white blocking it from veiw. "Because, it definitely fits the profile." he added while running a hand through his shaggy black hair._

 _The full weight of the situation came down on him as he stared out at the endless void before him. "Guess I really did die back there." he said with a defeated sigh._

 _ **"Indeed, young one. But what is death, but another part of life."**_ _John spun around hearing the voice and found a very tall, womanly figure standing there. Standing almost seven feet in height wearing a long, flowing blue-white dress. The top of her head bore a strange crown, her skin pale to the point of almost being pure white. Her face angular, but had a nose similar to that of a serpent, an ethreal glow surrounded her form that reflected in those same eyes that drew Ronin in like a pair of beacons filled with knowledge and experience far beyond his lifetime._

 _The being smiled at him as she seemed to glide closer._ _ **"Welcome, Johnathan."**_

 _John swallowed, unable to turn away from the entity. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked keeping his voice as level as possible._

 _ **"I am a being that has seen and experienced many things."**_ _she answered._ _ **"I have gone by many names, but one that is the most accurate would be the one I bare now. I am The Librarian."**_

 _ **"And as to where you are now, this is a realm beyond universes. One where I am able to watch the ebb and flow of various worlds and the events that take place within them."**_

 _Listening closely, John understood the jist of what she was explaining to him. "So this is like Purgatory...right?" he asked causing her to smile at him._

 _ **"Not in so many words. But it would be a proper metaphor given the events that have taken place in your home universe."**_ _she said as she moved past him and stood at the edge of the platform._ _ **"There are countless universes that exist. Each one more different than the last, all due to the actions of those that live in them."**_

 _"Why am I here?" he asked coming up to stand beside her, still trying to come to grips with how things had turned out and the meaning behind it all._

 _The Librarian turned to him,_ _ **"You are part of something far greater than you can possibly realize. Your death, although tragic, has been foreseen for some time now. But with it, a new path opens up before you. One that only you alone can choose to take."**_

 _John tilted his head confused, "Hold on a minute. Are you telling me that you knew I was going to die and wind up here?"_

 _The Librarian nodded sadly,_ _ **"Yes. Though the actions that brought you here were not of my doing. It is a curse to see a young life ended when they have so much more to live for. But it was an inevitablility that could not be stopped."**_

 _The young man closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Taking a moment or two to gather his thoughts before asking the next question on his mind. "You said something about another path to be taken, what did you mean by that?"_

 _ **"Even though your life has come to an end, your existence doesn't have to."**_ _said the Librarian._ _ **"As I have explained, I witness the flow of the various universes from this realm. And due to this, I have seen how certain events that will affect them greatly. You were not the first to pass through here, others had lost their lives in various ways and were guided down a path that would ensure the survival of a dimension that faces a great threat."**_

 _John's eyes widened when he realized where she was going with this. The Librarian nodded,_ _ **"This is why you are here. I have watched you throughout most of your life, your strength of will unbreakable even though the world seemed to be against you. Your never ending morals of right and wrong, along with the steps you take to survive in a harsh world. It is these traits that are needed to help save another realm in danger."**_

 _"What kind of danger?" John asked._

 _ **"A great darkness threathens the very existence of every life, on a world that has fought it since life had began."**_ _The omnipotent being started to explain._ _ **"Although they have managed to keep it at bay, and have kept a balance of peace amongst themselves, someone in the shadows has vowed to break it and unleash the full might of the dark once more."**_

 _She paused before looking back at John who remained rooted to his spot as he listened._ _ **"However, several saviors will rise in the face of this new threat. Young as they may be, they will face this evil and decide true fate of their world."**_

 _"What does all of this have to do with me?" John wondered when he regained his voice. "If there is supposed to be 'saviors' in this other universe, how exactly does I fit in with me dying and all that?"_

 _ **"This involves you, Johnathan, because in order for these young souls to save their world, they will need the assistance of one who is outside their realm. One who follows a different path but can still do what is needed when the time reveals itself. A friend, a confidant, a partner, someone who will ensure that they thrive in a way only you would know how."**_

 _The Librarian approached him again and stood before him,_ _ **"This is the path now open to you, young one. The choice of whether or not to take it is entirely yours to make. It will be a dangerous task, this I can say now. I will not force you to if you decided to allow your soul to pass on to the afterlife."**_

 _John stood in thought for several minutes, weighing the pros and cons in his mind as he pulled over the being's words. He was basically being offered the chance to live again. Albet in another universe, but that didn't really effect him all that much._

 _He barely had anything in his home world, and even though this world sounded dangerous on a whole different level he had a chance to do some real good elsewhere._

 _It seemed too good to be true. Helping to save a whole universe? Despite the Librarian's words he couldn't help but wonder what made him so special, he was pretty much just a kid lost in the DCF web who managed to make a life for himself. One that could have been better, but still._

 _"What'll happen if I decide to get sent to this place?" he asked._

 _ **"You will be given a new body. One that will be better suited for the tasks you will have to face. Your memories and intelligence will remain the same, but physically you will be far different than you once were."**_ _explained the Librarian._ _ **"However, in order to obtain this new form, you will have to acquire it from a place that is already on the brink of falling into the abyss. A dangerous task, but one that needs to be done if you wish to stand a chance against the enemies you will be facing."**_

 _John nodded before he started thinking hard about his decision. On the one hand, he was dead, there would be going back to the world he knew and he was given a chance to move on to the next plain of existence. Although, the chance to essentially start over in a completely different universe sounded a lot better._

 _But then there was the catch, he'd have to help someone protect said world from some unnamed evil, and that was after getting a new body that was in a completely different universe that, from what he could understand, was just as dangerous as the one he was going to become a part of._

 _It was a lot to take into account, but in the end, John remembered his thoughts on his life not too long ago, and how he wanted to truly make something of himself. This seemed like the perfect moment to make those thoughts a reality, and if it all crashed and burned, in the end, at least he'd know that he at least fought for something._

 _His mind set, he squared his shoulders and brought his attention back to the being who waited patiently for his response, "As much as going to the other side seems appealing, I think I have a lot more fight left in me. So lets do this." he said strongly, preparing for whatever might come at him._

 _The Librarian smiled at him,_ _ **"Very well. Prepare yourself, young one."**_ _she reached forward and rested the palm of her hand against his forehead, a bright light began to envelope her arm that was sent into him._

 _At first he felt nothing, then he felt what could only be described as liquid fire being injected into his body. Every vein from head to toe blazing like a solar flare as he gritted his teeth to avoid screaming in agony._

 _Just as it had started, the pain came to an end. The Librarian releasing her hold as he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "...W...What the...fuck was that...?" he demanded through labored breathing._

 _ **"A gift that will aid you greatly in the journey ahead. You will be tested in ways that you cannot possibly fathom, and you will need all the help you can receive in order to achieve your goals.**_ _ **You must overcome, thrive, and fight for what you believe. Or...all will be lost."**_

 _The Librarian explained as a bright light started to fill the air and almost making it blinding. The omnipotent being speaking one final time._ _ **"Always remember, I will be watching over you."**_ _her voice faded into the void as John was lost in the darkness once more._

X

 _He felt weightless, floating through an endless void that surrounding him in pitch blackness. His first thought being that the Librarian had tricked him in some way, instead deciding to send him to some unknown void where he would be for the rest of time._

 _But something deep within him told him otherwise, his anxiety slowly ebbing away as he continued to wait, hours, days, weeks, he couldn't tell how much had passed. Here, time meant nothing and everything else just seemed to stretch on forever._

 _After floating through the darkness for another spell of time he felt himself slip into a kind of meditative trans, bluring the line between awake and asleep even though he couldn't achieve either one in his current state of existence._

 _Then he felt it._

 _It was subtle at first, a pulse that echoed through his being. Giving him the feeling of being in a body again. But it slowly faded away as quickly as it came._

 _ **"THEY ARE RAGE, BRUTAL, WITHOUT MERCY."**_

 _A voice suddenly boomed all around him, sounding just as dark as the abyss around him. Then he felt another pulse, this one stronger, filling him much more quickly than the last and lasted longer before it faded away._

 _ **"BUT YOU. YOU WILL BE WORSE. RIP AND TEAR, UNTIL IT IS DONE."**_

 _Before he could think on the anomaly any more a third pulse hit him, so strong that he felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. A bright, red light pierced the darkness, blinding him as he was pulled harshly into it._

John gasped deeply as he jolted awake, taking in huge gulps of air as his vision was blocked by the red light. His heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest while his mind went into panic mode as he tried desperately to get his barings.

He couldn't move, he felt heavy, restrained and save for the red light infront of him everything else was still a little dark. When everything started settling, his vision slowly swimming back into focus and his heartrate and breathing somewhat under control, he finally took notice of his surroundings...

John found himself staring up at a ceiling where a strange stone slab hung above him, in the center of the slab was a strange symbol that glowed an eery read. Shaped like a 'T', four smaller markings surrounding it at each corner with a couple slash markings running along the bottom.

Looking around, he saw that he was in what looked to be some kind of lab. His form laying on a table in the very center inside another stone slab that looked to have been connected to the one above him. Various pieces of machinery sparked and sputtered around him, the room itself shaking every so at various points sending dust and sparks raining down from the ceiling.

"W...What...where...?" he tried to say, his voice haggard and throat dry from lack of use. Trying to move, he found his arms chained down to the slab he woke up on. Pulling on the shackles a few times in an attempt to loosen them, John heard something moving in the shadows on the right side of the lab.

Craning his neck, he saw the darkness move as whatever had been moving shambled into the faded light. An instinct he couldn't explain kicked in and he started yanking on the shackles even harder, whatever it was he had a strong feeling that it wasn't anything good.

With one more powerful yank, the restraint on his right arm broke just as a lanky, rotten form lunged for him. Out of reflex, he lashed his hand out and backhanded the creature then grabbed it by the head, thumb digging into one of its eye sockets while it snapped its jaws at his arm that was just out of reach.

Without thinking, he slammed the head of the creature against the slab he was laying on, shattering its skull like an egg and sending blood, bone and grey matter spraying in all directions.

John didn't have time to fully register what he had done as more shadows started moving, more creature's like the first one shambling out of the darkness around the lab and heading straight for him.

Flexing his other arm, he tore free from theh other shackle and vaulted over the side of the slab. Landing on the floor in a crouch and looked up to see a futuristic pistol laying beside him. Hearing the creatures getting closer, he picked up the weapon and fired into the closest one.

The pistol chirped loudly, blue colored rounds leaving the barrel and punching bloody holes into the abomination. Blood and chunks of flesh spraying the walls before it collasped to the floor unmoving.

One of the creatures came up behind him and made to grab him, but John could 'feel' it closing in and spun on the balls of his feet. Slamming the weapon into the side of its head and staggering it before putting two shots into its chest.

Two more came from the other side of the room, both being quickly dispatched with a few well placed rounds. Clearing the room of hostility.

When everything settled down, John looked at the weapon in his hand. Clicking a button on the side causing the slide to lock back and reveal a glowing-blue cell inside, hitting another switch caused the barrel to spread out at the sides.

"Well...that's handy." he said outloud as the pistol closed back up again. Looking around the bloody and debris riddled lab, he tried to piece together where he was and how he had gotten there. "This really wasn't what I was expecting." John looked down and realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing anything.

 _'Waking up in a strange lab, strapped inside a stone tomb of some kind, killing what looked like mutated zombies with an energy pistol...all while naked...That's pretty fucked up.'_ John thought as he wiped the blood off his abs, blinking when he found a six-pack locked in his stomach. _'I don't remember being this ripped either.'_

Examining his body more closely, he found that he had more muscle than he had before which were well defined and hard as stone. He always stayed fit, but this was something else entirely. Finding a badly damaged mirror beside a leaking sink in the corner, he approached it and looked his reflection...his mouth dropping when he saw it.

His face was still the same as it always been, but more rugged and angular, is head was completely bald all around with no signs of it growing in, though what got him the most was his eyes.

What had once been green was now a dark, _glowing_ ember, like the burning coals at the bottom of a fire. _'What happened to me?'_ he thought in stunned silence, reaching up and touching the side of his face as he stared at his reflection in the broken mirror.

That's when he remembered what had happened before he woke up, his death, the conversation with the Librarian about getting a new body before going to where he was supposedly needed.

"Guess this is the new me." John said as he backed away from sink, looking down at his newly acquired pistol. _**"However, in order to obtain this new form, you will have to acquire it from a place that is already on the brink of falling into the abyss. A dangerous task, but one that needs to be done if you wish to stand a chance against the enemies you will be facing."**_ The Librarian's words echoing in the back of his mind as he turned and looked at the corpses of the zombie-like creatures he had put down, tightening his grip on the weapon.

 _'So this is what she meant...better get ready for more then.'_ he started moving toward what looked to be the exit, bare feet slapping through the pools of blood spreading across the floor before he came to a stop infront of a still active terminal that hadn't been damaged by whatever was happening around here.

Seeing a 'play back' button on the holo-screen, he reached out and pressed it causing the air around him to distort and several holograms to appear. One of them, shaped like a woman, stepped into the room and toward the center where the tomb he had woken up in, sealed and surrounded by lit candles, where four other people were on the floor kneeling beside it like they were praying.

The woman walked around observing the tomb before speaking. _"We have to contain this..."_ the images faded away leaving everything the way it was before the holograms appeared.

Beside him, the door slid apart allowing him to leave the lab. Entering another where a large hunk of stone sat against the back wall surrounded by machinery. Inside the stone, set up in a similar fashion John had been before, was a suit of armor.

It looked a little like Spartan armor from Halo, but it looked far more durable and had obviously seen combat in the past.

John felt a pull in his chest that led him toward the suit. Like a part of him was reaching out and calling for it. Stepping toward the armor until he stood before it, his face reflected in the visor of the helmet and looking back at him.

"...guess this is for me..." he said as he reached out, his hand touching the chest plate of the suit before an explosion of images flooded his mind;

 _A firey pit._

 _Structures made of stone covered in glowing pentagrams._

 _Statues of demons bellowing into the void surrounding an altar with a sphere of red energy in the very center._

 _A strange artifact. Shaped like a 'T' and made of bones with a skull sitting on the top hidden within the inferno._

The images came to a sudden stop, John was now standing wearing the armor and holding the helmet in his hands. He couldn't explain it, but the images awoke memories that were not his own, yet filled him with understanding.

He now knew how the armor worked, what it was and where it had come from. There was so much more to his new body than slightly different looks. Whatever he was now had a greater purpose than anything he could have imagined...a purpose that was now his own to carry out.

His resolve becoming as solid as steel as he wiped a bit of dust from the helmet's visor, turning it around in his hands and slipping it over his head, clicking it into place with the rest of the suit. The HUD came online with data scrolling across it as it calibrated, health and armor monitors appearing in the bottom left corner and an ammo reader for his weapon coming up on the bottom right.

Rolling his shoulders, the suit fitting like a glove and was comfortable despite how big and heavy it looked, he turned to the terminal screen beside him. 'Demonic Invasion in Progress' flashing on the screen as he swipped across it and bringing up the status report screen;

 **Scan Complete...Report Error.**

 **Base Casualties: Unavailable**

 **Facility Damage: Unavailable**

 **Threat Level: Unavailable**

 **Attack Origin: Unavailable**

 **Analyzing Error...Satellite Dish Array: Offline. No Signal.**

"Well, that was helpful." he muttered sarcastically just as a map of the facility appeared and pinpointed the location of the array where all the issues for the system were coming from.

 _"Cannot determine the cause of Demonic Invasion until the Res Ops Satellite is brought back online."_ said a computerized voice from the nearby speakers.

"Guess I have to get things running again if I want a complete rundown of what the hell is going on." said John. The terminal chimmed and an icon appeared on the screen reading 'Incoming Voice Comm'. "Someone else is alive out there?" he wondered hitting the icon.

 _"Welcome. I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden, I'm the head of this facility. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both."_ the voice that came through sounded robotic, but had a hint of an accent to it.

"Alright, Doc. How exactly is this going to play out?" he asked through the link, with his lack of knowledge in what was going on, the only choice he had was to trust whoever he was speaking with.

There was a pause on the other end before Hayden spoke again, _"Strange. Reports stated that your ability to speak should have been hindered. Regardless, if we are to solve the issue at hand the Res Ops array needs to be back online to get a full review of the situation. A nav-point has been sent to the Praetor Suit's systems, time is short."_

The communication cut out before John could say anything else. Shoving the terminal aside, he walked to the other side of the room and down a winding corridor. The facility shook again, debris raining down from the ceiling that did nothing to hinder his progress as he turned a corner and found five more zombie-creatures waiting for him.

The first one lunged, but John grabbed it by the throat and choke-slammed it to the floor before stomping on its head. The heavy boot of his armor splattering its cranium like a grape as he raised his pistol and blew the head off the next two that came at him.

Moving forward, he backhanded a third zombie, breaking its neck and slamming his other fist into its stomach. The limb tearing through the lanky creature and nearly splitting it in two as he threw the corpse aside.

The last zombie shambled forward, either unaware of the fate of its kind or uncaring John couldn't tell. Nore did he care as he grabbed its shoulders, brought it down and smashed his knee into its head with enough force to obliterate its head.

Pausing for a moment, he observed the carnage he had just unleashed, the blood splattered on his armor. Yet once again he felt no regret, shame or even disgust from what he had done.

Maybe it was his new body, or maybe something changed within him after his 'death', John didn't know. But what he _did_ know, was that if he was going to survive what would surely be coming at him, he couldn't hesitate.

Rip and tear until it is done...that's what the wierd voice had said before he woke up in his new body. It seemed fitting, and he was more than happy to oblige if and when more of these freaks came out to greet him.

Moving down the last few meters of the corridor, up a small flight of stairs, he was stopped by a door that had been sealed. The corpse of what looked to be a soldier pinned under it, the body severed in half when the heavy panel came down and he was unlucky enough to get out of the way.

Eyes trailing along the fallen man's upper-half, John found a weapon clutched in his hands. Reaching down, he pried the gun from the soldier's hands, the corpse severing fully and falling to the ground as he looked at it up close.

A shotgun, the weight feeling better in his hands than the pistol did. John gave it a good once over to make sure it wasn't damaged in anyway before racking the pump to chamber a fresh round. His HUD blinked as his suit linked with the weapon, the ammo counter changing to the shotgun's specifications.

Looking at his pistol, the sidearm glowed a moment before disappearing in a burst of pixels. One of the features John had learned about the armor when he put it on, aside from enhanced strength, any weapons he found would be sent to a digital inventory within the suit itself for safe keeping where he could access it at any time he wished.

New gun in hand, he knelt down and grasped the bottom of the sealed door with his free hand. With a small grunt, he stood, lifting the panel with him, metal grinding and sparking as it was raised high enough for him to duck under and enter the room beyond.

When the door slammed down behind him, John turned and looked forward just as a form dropped down from the ceiling a few meters ahead. Slightly bulkier than the undead he had encountered, this creature had long, sharp claws and glowing red eyes that locked on him immediately.

A hissing-roar rose from the back of its throat while it put its hands together, energy gathering between its talons before pulling one back and hurling a flaming ball right at him.

John ducked, the attack striking the wall and scorching the metal as he raised his shotgun and fired. The spread too wide at this distance, but enough to stagger the creature as he moved toward it. Another round blasting from the barrel and hitting it in the chest, knocking it back a step and spraying blood across the floor.

On the third trigger pull, the creature collapsed to the floor twitching. Now standing over its prone form, the monster looked up and hissed in defiance. Clawed hand reaching out and grasping at his boot.

"Don't think so," he said, summoning his pistol to his other hand, put two rounds in its head and ending it.

 _"Warning! Demonic presense at unsafe levels. Lockdown in effect."_ the facility's voice echoed out as he left the small entry room and into a larger chamber. Emergency lights flashing in every corner, and in the very center, surrounded by a large group of undead and more creatures like the one he had killed, was what looked like a open maw growing out of the floor with a large sphere of red energy pulsating in the middle of it.

Upon his entry, every demonic entity turned and looked in John's direction, snarls and hisses reverberating through the room like static. "Alright," he said over the alarms, sending his pistol back into storage and lifting his shotgun. "Who's first?"

The creatures surged and he pulled the trigger.

X

 _From her realm, the Librarian watched as her latest champion fought through the demonic horde through a swirling portal. She knew she had made the right decision in choosing this strong, young soul, his will and his drive would prove to be his greatest assets for the task that is waiting for him..._

 _But first, he had to survive Hell's Legion. It pained her to put him in such a perdicament, but if he was to acquire the skills needed to save the world from the danger they were about to face, he needed to be ready to help them fight._

 _And she had much faith in him, like she had for the countless others that passed through her domain who had all succeeded in their quests._

 _Seeing John finish off the last of the horde, destroying the demonic obalisk in the middle of the room before he reloaded his weapons and moved on when the lockdown was lifted, the Librarian turned her attention to another portal that showed the world that she would be sending him to when he was well prepared._

 _ **"There is a long road ahead of you, young one."**_ _she spoke to herself as she looked at the image before her._ _ **"But I know that you will be the key to helping these people when they are in their most dire need. A true knight that will slay the darkness along side them."**_

 _Through the portal, was a world very much like Earth...with a shattered moon hanging in the sky above._

 **A/N: And there is the beginning. As you read in the summary, this will be an OC/Amber pairing. If anyone's seeing Season 3, then you know that our fair Fall Maiden (SPOILER ALERT!) was horribly crippled by Cinder before being killed toward the end...and honestly...with losing both Pyrrah and Penny along with Ozpin (?) I decided to turn back the clocks and do something about it.**

 **RWBY is gonna change in big ways, that is if this thing can get off the ground in a good way, but I'll leave that up to you all for the time being.**

 **And yes, even though this is technically a Doom/RWBY crossover, I decided to put it in the primary category for RWBY since it will be based in their world. Just roll with it...trust me.**

 **So what do you think? Is this idea worth it? Let me know and I'll get back to you personally.**


	2. Straight Outta Hell

**A/N: Wow...after seeing the large turn out after the first chapter, I couldn't help but put my all into the second. And with the fourth volume of RWBY coming out Oct.22, many are boning up on the previous seasons, and there's no better way than with a story of one of our designs.**

 **A couple questions were raised via PM or review; first, I am keeping the original plot of RWBY canon as best I can, but there will be some big changes made to it that may lead to different directions. Second, I have not decided whether or not John will get a semblance given the amount of power he has thanks to being the Doom Slayer and having the Praetor suit. And third, I also haven't decided when the demons will come into play in the future, but I'll be making a decision on it very soon.**

 **This chapter will have big spoilers for DOOM, so if you haven't played it yet just skip to the very end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been a long, perilous journey. Fighting non-stop a seemingly endless tide of demonic abominations. But John endured, carving a bloody path of death and destruction through the UAC facility on Mars.

Along the way learning more about what this place was, its importance, and most of all, the monsters from the pits of Hell itself that now invaded in massive numbers. Why they were there, and how.

It hadn't been easy...scratch that, it was so far from easy that the light of the sun couldn't even touch it. Facing his mortality, again, several times but managing to pull off the impossible to just scrape by with his life still in tact. Albet barely.

From what he learned, the UAC had been attempting to solve the energy crisis on Earth by syphoning energy from Hell itself. The doctor he had spoken to in the beginning, Samuel Hayden, was one of the head researchers of the project. Although when the two met, John had discovered that the 'man' was actually a human brain inside an android body, the doctor having suffered brain cancer and was now what could have been concidered a cyborg.

Hayden told him about what the UAC had been doing, how he led several operations into Hell and came back with captive demons and artifacts they had discovered, one of which being the sarcophagus that he had awoken in along with the one containing the Praetor suit.

However, one of the other scientists, Olivia Pierce, had been turned toward the untold power Hell possessed and made a pact with the demons. And in doing so, opened a portal between the worlds and unleashing the demonic legion upon Mars...which then planned to head to Earth soon after.

John wasn't about to let that happen, vowing to use his new life to ensure the survival of humanity and ending Hell's invasion. No matter the cost.

Through it all, he never gave up, and never stopped as he fought to end the threat facing the world he had awoken in with the aid of the Preator suit and the large arsenal he had compiled along the way. Even traveling to Hell itself multiple times and fighting the demons on their home turf, one of such trips resulting in him coming back with an ancient and powerful Hellion artifact known only as the 'Crucible'.

As it turned out, the artifact was actually a powerful energy sword, capable of sealing Hell's portal and the key to stopping the invasion. With it in his possession, he ventured into the bowels of Hell once again, intending on sealing the portal and crushing anything in his path to do so.

Completely unaware that this final battle would only be another stepping stone to his true destiny.

X

John bellowed a warcry, his HAR (Heavy Assault Rifle) chattering loudly as it sent a barrage of rounds into the incoming group of Imps. The slugs tearing through them and reducing the creatures to shreads just as a Hell Knight came barreling through the remains.

Keeping the trigger firmly pulled, he flipped a switch on the side of the powerful machine gun causing a compartment on the left of the barrel to pop up, revealing eight mini-missiles that all primed in seconds just before they were launched toward the large demon.

Small explosions covering its form, doing serious damage and staggering it allowing John to charge forward. Slamming his knee into its chin before grabbing its head and violently snapping it.

On reflex, he leapt into the air, the thrusters in his boots giving him extra height as he avoided a Pinky as it charged through where he had been standing. The bull-like demon skidding to a stop and snarling loudly at its pray as he stored his HAR and bought out his double-barrel. Coming down hard with both boots slamming ontop of the Pinky, pinning it down as he jammed the powerful shotgun in its mouth.

Both barrels fired, the resulting spread opening up the back of the demon's head like a watermelon and spraying blood and brain tissue across the rocky ground beneath it.

Snapping the weapon open, John slammed two fresh shells home and closed it back up just in time to duck and roll out of the way from several large green bolts that blew the corpse apart and burned the stone around it.

John glared through his suit's visor, the Mancubus that had fired on him having the high ground utop a small plateu on the other side of the of the battlefield, the cannons on its arms sending a long stream of blasts that pinned him down behind a boulder while a dozen other demons converged on his location.

Storing away the double-barrel, he bought out his plasma rifle in exchange. Taking a deep breath before flippeding around his cover and sprinting into the fray.

Fireballs were thrown that he ducked and dodged around as he fired a stream of blue bolts from the energy gun. Several of the creatures falling in the assault while others managed to avoid the brunt of the attack and met him head on.

Smashing the stock of his weapon into an Imp's head, he quickly activated a switch beside the trigger which sent out a pulse of plasma energy that sent the rest of the demons staggering away, giving him time to switch to his combat shotgun and start blasting away. Making an opening that he took advantage of as he went after his real target.

The Mancubus roared, arm cannons firing again and again trying to kill the armored human that closed the distance quickly. John leapt up over the barrage and kicked on his suits thrusters, giving him more height as he switched weapons again. The strong weight of his rocket launcher making him grin as he took aim and fired as he came back down.

The explosive round struck the heavy creature and making it stagger back, it raised its cannons to fire in return only to have more missiles to hit in its center of mass haulting it before it had a chance.

John landed on the plateu, raising the rocket launcher and holding the trigger down. The weapon beeped loudly three times before he released it, three missiles leaving the tube and detonating against the Mancubus' head. The assault proving to be too much as its skull and shoulders were blown apart in a fountain of gore, the rest of its body toppling over and falling off the platform it had been standing on.

With the biggest threat taken care of, he turned to the edge of the plateu and glared down at the remaining demons who were now closing in on him. An Imp leaping up over the edge of the stone platform only to have an armored boot kick it off. The rocket launcher registered again and again, missiles raining down on the horde below causing blood and body parts to spread everywhere.

Jumping down from his high point, double-barrel back in hand, John crushed the head of another Imp as he raised his weapon and fired at a Revenant that had been hovering over head. The skeletal-demon shrieking in challenge and firing it's shoulder-mounted launchers in response that the human managed to avoid.

Bringing out his HAR, John fired the pod-missile launcher at the Revenant, forcing it to fly out of the path of the projectiles and into the salvo of heavy slugs that quickly followed. Shrieking in alarm, the creature spun in place and fired its launchers again, but it wasn't fast enough as another salvo of mini-missiles struck it in the chest and sent it crashing to the ground.

John didn't give it a chance to recover as he leapt over to it, grabbing its jet pack and plunging his fist into the power core, causing it to overload as he lifted the demon up and threw it at a rampaging Hell Knight, the jet pack exploding with the intensity of a grenade which had been enough to jar the large creature enough for him to charge at it. Shoulder tackling into it and knocking it over where he unloaded a barrage of slugs into its face from his HAR.

With the Hell Knight dead, he got off its chest and made to head off in another direction when movement on his left grabbed his attenion...

But he never got the chance to look when something impacted his midsection hard, sending him hurling to the side until his back impacted a stone wall hard enough to make cracks spread along the surface.

Dropping to the ground, John shook off the hit as best he could as he looked up at his attacker. The tall, horned form of a Hell Baron greeted him, glowing acid-green eyes leering with primal hate that was unmeasureable. A bellowing roar ripped from its maw before it charged forward, its hoofed feet hitting the ground hard as it picked up speed with each step.

"Shit." John cursed as he dove to the side right as the Baron reached him, razor sharp claws cleaving into the wall, leaving deep gashes in solid stone as through it were butter. Despite their size, the Barons were incredibly fast, and their immense strength mad them very dangerous opponents.

He'd fought several of them, and he was thankful that there was only one of them this time.

Raising his HAR, John unleashed a barrage of slugs with an occasional volley of mini-rockets at the demon. But the Baron shrugged them off as though they were mere insects, raising one of its clawed hands and conjuring a ball of green energy that it threw at the armored human with frightening accuracy.

Flipping behind cover, John avoided the blast as it impacted a low wall and blew it apart, dust and debris raining down from the impact site. Storing his rifle, he summoned his double-barrel and waited. Listening to the heavy thuds of the Baron's hooves on stone as they drew steadily closer to where he was...

A clawed hand came swinging around the pillar quick as lightning, but he had been expecting it as he dropped low and allowed the sharp talons to sink into the pillar he had been behind. Raising the powerful shotgun, be blasted both barrels into the Baron's exposed midsection, the buckshot tearing into its hardened flesh and spraying blood on his visor and making the demon roar in pain.

The Baron ripped its hand from the stone it had been lodged in and raised both its arms high, John braced his legs and leapt back as the demon slammed its fists down, a shockwave of green energy blasting out around it before it charged after the human.

Reloading the double-barrel, John sent it away and took out something he hadn't used in a while. His hands clasping around it when it came into existence from the digital inventory within his suit before pulling the rip-cord on it.

The chainsaw roared to life, the sharp teeth along the blade spinning in a blur of speed as he met the Baron's charge head to head. Ducking beneath a swipe that would have taken his head clean off, he revved the chainsaw and plunged it into the demon's thigh.

Flesh and bone was severed in a fountain of crimson as the tool turned weapon cut the Baron's leg off. The demon falling to its side shrieking as blood gushed from the stump. A sound that was quickly silenced when John plunged the blade of the chainsaw into its mouth and revved it again, more blood splattered across his armor as he drove it all the way to the back of the Baron's throat and twisted, the top part of its head coming off in a spray of gore.

When it was over, everything went quiet...well...as quiet as Hell could possibly be anyway. Stepping away from the fallen demon, John looked around to be sure that no more were waiting to ambush him before turning his attention to the stone doorway that steadily slid open.

Changing weapons back to his plasma rifle, he made his way toward the entrance. Using his suit's ability to collect stray forms of argent energy that had been dropped by his enemies to replenish his ammo reserves.

It was a strange ability he discovered in his time within the Praetor armor. The suit had strange collectors in the chest plate and the right hand which allowed him to absorb the energy dropped from the demons, and convert it into munitions for his weapons or as a way to replenish his vitals if he had taken too much damage

The armor was a far more advanced piece of technology than he had first thought, and whoever had built it apparently intended on the wearer to be able to fight non-stop without the need to rest. Even after all the time he spent wearing it, John still didn't fully comprehend its full capabilities, or even how it was able to do half the things it was able to do.

But in the end, he just went along with it. The Praetor suit saved his ass throughout this entire journey and he wasn't going to question how it was done as long as it kept him alive.

Weapon in hand, he trudged up a small incline to a platform that overlooked the area he had just been fighting in. And at the very end of it, was a statue of a horned demon laying down on some kind of altar with a glowing sphere the size of a baseball hovering above the open chest cavity.

The sphere was connected to a stream of energy that went up into the air where another, larger sphere hovered high above. The power source for Hell's portal into the human world. He'd already destroyed two other similar energy sources earlier, and this was the last one. Once it was gone, all John had to do was seal the well and the invasion will be over.

John approached the sphere and took out the Crucible, the Hellion weapon humming with dark power in his hand as he extended a set of prongs from the bottom end. Grabbing onto the statue for support, he looked up at the larger sphere in the sky with a hard glare before plunging the Crucible into the power source before him.

Giving a sharp twist, the sphere pulsated and started discharging energy before it blew apart, sending John staggering back, but managing to keep his footing as he watched the power for the well die completely.

Nodding to himself, he closed the Crucible back up and stored it away when he heard the sound of a woman crying. Looking around, he saw that the source coming from an open archway on the other side of the site he was in...one that would lead him farther down and into where the portal was located.

"Time to end this." he growled under his breath as he jumped down from the platform and made his way to the newly made entrance. Looking down to see a darkened pit where a large pentigram glowed at the very bottom.

Grip tightening on his plasma rifle, John jumped into the opening and plummeted toward the ground below. Slamming into the stone floor, bending his knees and using his hand to steady the impact as he slowly rose up...blinking when he looked upon Doctor Olivia Pierce standing in the very center of the pentagram.

Her body was white as a sheet and very frail, covered in blood and deep cuts that bled excessively, her eyes nothing more than hallow windows to a soul that had been broken beyond repair.

She looked at John, shivering as she raised a boney hand in his direction, "Th-They promised me...so much..." she whimpered out weakly.

"And how did that work out for you in the end?" John snapped back, the woman had brought Hell to the human world, causing the deaths of countless innocent people because she became hungry for the demons' power. If she was expecting sympathy from him, she was more demented than he first thought.

"It's over, Pierce. Stand aside, I'm shutting this thing down." he said, raising his plasma rifle.

The woman shuttered in her place, "You...don't understand...nothing can stop them now..." she looked up just as volts of red lightning rained down from above, her screams reverberating off the stone walls around them as she was struck, her body melting into the ground beneath her and disappearing from sight.

The blood covering the floor over pentagram bubbled and splashed like water, the whole chamber shacking with a powerful tremor as more lightning arced along the walls. The surface suddenly exploded, a long, white mechanical arm shooting out into the open and slamming into the ground, three more soon followed allowing the rest of the horrifying form to rise up out of the summoning pit.

It was big, mostly machine-like and in the shape of a spider. The very center was a massive brain that sat utop the base connected to the legs with a set of tiny arms sticking out of the sides. A pair of beady, glowing-red eyes leering at the armored human while it rose to its full height that forced him to look way up at it.

"...fuck me..." John muttered as the beast let loose a powerful screech that shook the very walls of the chamber. He was moving before the sound ended, firing his plasma rifle into the huge demon and doing his best to keep out of range from any attacks it might have.

The beast crouched low, a large chaingun mounted on the bottom of its frame roared to live and sent a barrage of slugs after him, the human just barely able to avoid the brunt of the assault, but a few stray rounds managed to bounce off his armor and leaving dents in their wake.

Despite its size, the creature charged forward very quickly. Lashing out one of its large limbs in an attempt to swat John who jumped high enough to go over it, keeping the trigger firmly pulled on his energy weapon and peppering the large demon all along the top of its brain-like head and landing several meters away.

Screeching, the beast suddenly flipped over, head now facing the ground as it crawled after him. It's chaingun roaring to life and following him as well. A handful of pillars made of flesh and stone popped up from the bottom of the summoning pit, providing stable cover that kept him out of the line of fire briefly and giving him time to think of a strategy.

His opponent was huge, fast and had an array of weaponry, he needed to keep hitting it hard and fast if he wanted to take it down before it took him down.

Leaning out of cover, John was greeted with the sight of his enemy flipping back upright before it crouched low. Thin beams of energy sprouting from all around it before it slowly started to spin in place, the beams cutting through anything in their path and forcing him to drop low as it carved the pillar he had been behind in half.

Getting back to his feet, John switched to his rocket launcher and blasted rocket after rocket into the creature's face. Rolling under another limb swinging out at him and pumping more into its exposed side as he ran past it.

The beast screeched again, this time standing in place, but rising higher off the ground and sending electrical volts into the ground. John felt the current zapping his form, another series of platforms sprouted from the ground giving him the chance to jump up and pull himself ontop of one to avoid anymore damage.

Changing weapons, now heafting his chaingun, he unleashed a salvo of slugs into the vulnerable creature. Fountains of blood and tissue praying along the left side of its head as they tore into it until it stopped its recent attack. He kept up the assault until the beast used its beams again to cut down his elevated position and sending him on the run again.

The battle stretched on for what seemed like forever, the only real strategy John could use was to hit the creature with everything he had while at the same time retreating to avoid the things deadly arsenal. Using hit and run tactics to at least gain a small advantage.

He was also cursing the UAC for what felt like the millionth time for giving the demons high-tech weaponry in the first place.

Switching weapons constantly, using the ones that provided the best damage output while at the same time collecting any forms of argent energy the creature dropped, he had actually started to hurt it to the point when it started dragging one of its four legs around. Its movement now impeded and giving him a better chance.

The BFG-9000 had been the biggest impact, but John only had three rounds for it. Now currently only one having used the previous two already and deciding to save the last one when he needed it most.

His plasma rifle beeped loudly, letting him know that that ammo was spent as he switched to his HAR. Keeping the pressure on and not giving the monster a chance to recover in any way. The beast dropping down and sending out a volley of fleshy mines from its head that scattered all over.

Jumping into the air to avoid the ordinance, using his boot thrusters to get more height, John summoned his shotgun and fired explosive rounds at his enemy. Coming down on top of its head, gaining what footing he could on the slimy, pulsing surface, he pumped round after round into one section. Each shot blowing a small hole in the pinkish tissue and making a hole that got bigger with each spread.

The beast screeched in pain and anger, thrashing around to dislodge the human that was currently riding on it. The movement causing John to lose his footing and forcing him to grab the edge of the bloody hole he punched through its head. Sending his shotgun to storage, he pulled a grenade from one of his suits compartments and primed it, arcing his arm over and plunging it into the opening he had made before he pressed his feet to the monster's head and leaping off.

A moment passed before an explosion ripped a gapping hole in the side of the creature's head. The shriek of agony that bellowed from its maw would have chilled anyone to the bone as it collapsed on its side writhing in pain.

But it was far from done. Laserbeams shot out of its side as it clawed the ground to turn itself, its movements very sluggish giving John more than enough time to avoid them as he brought his rocket launcher back out. Charging his shots and pumping missiles three at a time into the beast, damaging its already crippled form as it still tried to kill him.

A handful of rockets later, and the creature finally collasped, still alive but unable to attack anymore. Blood gushing by the buckets from the untold number of wounds inflicted upon it, one of its eyes destroyed and hanging by a strand of flesh from its socket as it twitched.

John lowered his rocket launcher, breathing heavily after the largest fight he had been in since waking up in this new world, sweat pouring down his brow from beneath his helmet as he approached the disabled demon.

When he got close enough, one of the creature's tiny arms reached out to grab him. But he instead grabbed _it_ by the wrist, and with a savage twist, broke the limb and ripped it from the main body. It's shriek of agony gone unheard of as the armored human slammed his foot down on its lower jaw, forcing it wide open as he brought out his BFG and jammed it into the monster's mouth.

The beast's remaining eye widened, as if knowing what was about to take place as John pulled the trigger. The powerful weapon whirling loudly and glowing bright green along its frame as it charged to full power.

"GAME OVER BITCH!" John roared as the BFG fired, nearly blowing the demon's head in half in an explosion of raw power the weapon was known for. The body of the creature recoiled from the blast before crashing back down, the remaining sections of its head shifting and pulsing for several moments before going completely still, the smell of charred flesh filling the air that didn't reach him thanks to the suit's filters.

Looking at the dead being, he took a deep breath. Finally it was over. All of the fighting and death had been worth it in the end...

Arcs of electriciy suddenly blasted all around him, looking around in alarm, he saw his HUD come alive. 'Tether Activation' blinked across his vision telling him that he was being pulled back to the human world.

There was a flash of light, and in the next moment he was standing on the portal stone he had used to get back into Hell. Looking around at the lab, John's eyes trained on the walkway ahead of him where the robotic form of Samuel Hayden approached.

"You've won...it's over." he said, drawing closer. "You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price. Argent, VEGA, this entire operation."

"It wouldn't have come to that had you people not tampered with things beyond your control." said John strongly. "Did you honestly think you could control Hell itself? There just isn't enough words to described how royally the UAC fucked up here. And that includes _you_ , _Hayden_." he finished, pointing an accusing finger at the cyborg.

Hayden now stood facing him, the small metal frame dwarfed by the armored young man. "Perhaps, but you fail to see what I do." said the doctor. "You see, I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind, and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy it will be worse."

The man/machine's words shocked him, "Are you fucking serious?! Look around you! Has any of this bullshit been worth it?! All the death, destruction and chaos, and you still want to keep up with it?!"

"I don't expect you to understand, or agree." said the doctor. He snapped out his hand, the Crucible was suddenly yanked from John's belt and into his awaiting palm. "But with _this_ , we can continue our work."

"You sonovabitch!" John roared as he lunged for the cyborg. Inches away from grabbing the doctor by the neck when a pair of argent pilons came online and fired energy tethers that ensnared his arms and kept him in place.

Hayden shook his head, "I am not the villain here, Doom Slayer. I do what I do because there is no other choice.

 _"Re-routing tether coordinates...Complete."_ the facility's voice suddenly chimmed.

"Our time is up." said the doctor as he looked at John's restrained form. "I can't kill you...but I won't have you standing in our way." he snapped his arm that was holding the Crucible, the artifact's top end opening up and projecting a red energy blade covered in hellion script with a pickaxe-like tip. "Until we see each other again..."

The teleportation unit started firing, energy arcing along his form again. But John paid it no mind. He couldn't let this happen, couldn't let Hayden get away with this. The invasion would happen all over again if he didn't do something!"

As the argent energy surge got stronger, Hayden turned and prepared to head back where he had come from...that's when John struck.

Using every bit of strength gifted by the suit and his own body, he rose to his feet, kicked on his thrusters and surged forward. The doctor had a moment to register the movement when the armored human grabbed the arm that was holding the artifact. The metal crunching under his grasp as he was pulled back toward the activating portal.

The arm going along with him as it gave way and was ripped from Hayden's body.

"NO!" the doctor shouted and attempted to grab his severed limb, missing it by inches as John was pulled into the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

X

John slowly opened his eyes when the teleportation tether died down, the blaring light forcing him to close them as he tried to regain his senses after yet another jump.

When he opened his eyes again, we was able to adjust much easier as he looked toward the bright-blue sky above along with the tops of several trees that surrounded him.

This...wasn't what he was expecting. When Hayden had reset the coordinates for the teleporter, he half expected to be back in Hell. Far enough away so that he couldn't ruin whatever research the cybernetic doctor had in mind.

Slowly standing up from his kneeling position, he looked around him to see the lush green forest that he had woken up in.

The forest surrounded the small clearing he was in casting shadows on the tall grass from the sun hanging high in the sky above. "Where am I now?" he wondered outloud. Racking his brain as he tried to figure out how he had gotten here.

Taking a few moments to gather his wits, John looked down at the severed robot arm still clutched tightly in his hand. The Crucible deactivated and in its dormant state once again as he used his other hand to pry the metal fingers from around it, throwing the limb away as he put the artifact back in the compartment where he had ot before.

"Am I back on Earth?" he said outloud, looking at the trees and hearing the sounds of birds chirping. It was a very different contrast compared to the the damaged UAC facility and the bowels of Hell. It was quiet, peaceful, Something John nearly forgot about given recent events.

Checking his digital inventory, he found all his weapons where they should be, the ones powered by argent already in the process of recharging and the stray amounts of energy he picked up killing the spider-demon had already converted into munitions thanks to his suit's abilities.

When everything checked out, John took out his HAR and looked around at the forest again. "I'm not gonna figure anthing out just standing here. Better try and find some kind of civilization."

Weapon held tightly in hand, eyes naturally scanning for threats, John headed into the forest in the direction he knew to be North. _"At least there aren't any demons trying to tear me apart."_ he couldn't help but think as he made his way through the trees.

Unknown to him, several sets of glowing red eyes watched from the shadows. Low growls coming from the dark forms as they slowly started to stalk after the human.

X

 _Seeing the young warrior appear after the sudden turn of events, the Librarian breathed a sigh of relief before smiling with pride._

 _She had been worried more than once when she watched her young charge face against Hell's legion in their home realm. But she had been glad to see that he had adapted well to his new body and the abilities it provided as he fought the demons and tore his way through their ranks._

 _The omnipotent being knew what Samuel Hayden had planned, but she couldn't interfere with the events taking place. Yet she was surprised once again when John proved he was a quick thinker. Releaving the doctor of the hellion artifact before being sent away through the teleporter he was bound to._

 _And now, he was where he needed to be. And not a moment too soon._

 _Looking toward another portal, showing another part of the world her recent champion had appeared in, the Librarian saw a young woman wearing a cloak riding the back of a horse down a long dirt road._

 _Completely unaware of the ones plotting to capture and take the magnificent power contained within her._

 _ **"It is all up to you now, young one."**_ _she said looking back and seeing John unknowingly making his way to the woman's location. Everything happening as she believed it would._

 **A/N: I figured that the Doom portion of the story needed a good send off, but there will also be points in the story via flashbacks or dreams/nightmares where more of what John went through will be revealed overtime.**

 **When I was plotting out this chapter, I did the best I could to make the Praetor suit's abilities to convert argent energy into health and munitions as believable as possible without it sounding too much like a video game. And if you go on Doom-Wiki, you'll see that it is definitely one of the abilities of the armor, I just had to try and make it more realistic which was a little more difficult than I had thought.**

 **Now that he's in the RWBY-verse, things are about to get all kinds of mixed up...especially with the next installment already in the works. So be ready guys.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Savior**_


	3. Savior

**A/N: Here we all are once again, and with me bringing you what you want most. Just a heads up to you guys, DemonFireX sent me some more info to help with this fic, there are bits and pieces from the Doom story that he had started writing a while back that he passed on to me that I have improved on for the sake of my own. He told me that since he's not writing much anymore, that he wanted what he once had get passed down to those who would use them the best way possible. And I don't intend on disappointing him or my readers.**

 **Also, more questions have been drifting in. One such question was what John's semblance could be if his aura was awakened, or if he would be using the Crucible as his weapon since it is very likely that it may have been the sword used by the Doom Slayer while he was fighting in Hell.**

 **To answer the first, if my OC could have a semblance, given his abilities and past experiences with demons, it would most likely be 'Berserk'. Where his strength and brutality would go through the roof for a period of time like in the games. As for the second, I'm still stuck between either the Crucible, the chainsaw or both for his primary weapon. Both of them are pretty badass.**

 **But for now, I'm pretty sure that a lot of you have been waiting for this particular chapter, and I won't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The forest seemed to stretch on forever. John had been walking for well over half an hour and so far only encountered a handful of small wildlife; though considering where he had been before this might as well have been paradise.

But the real question was, where was here? He was still scratching his head about that one. The fact that he was in an entirely different place wasn't a surprise, given his 'rebirth' thanks to the Librarian and the multiple trips to Hell while fighting on Mars, but he would have been happy knowing what to expect each time it happened.

Stepping over a fallen log, HAR scanning the surrounding trees, John kept his eyes and ears sharp for any kind of movement. The constant fighting he'd been through and the prowess gifted by his new form had forced all of his instincts to maximum. Every broken twig, breeze through the leaves, or even the distant call of a bird made him snap his weapon up expecting trouble.

The demons had been sneaky, cunning. Their bloodthursty appearence and attacks masking an intelligence that helped them bring the UAC instillation to its knees in a matter of hours. And given that they somehow harnessed the knowledge from the many scientists, engineers, and marines stationed out there, along with their seemingly endless numbers, it was easy to tell they could have eradicated Earth just as quickly.

Shaking his head, John brought his mind into focus as he raised his weapon to his shoulder and moved around a crop of trees. Finding himself in a larger clearing than the one he had been in before. Several rocks dotting the area with a small stream running through it.

Lowering his rifle after scanning the vacinity multiple times, he slowly began making his way forward. He didn't like wide open spaces, too many possibilities for an ambush, but so far everything looked clear.

The running stream was the only sound he could hear, and the itching-burn in the back of his throat was reminding him that he hadn't had anything to drink in god only knew how long. The thought of the cool, refreshing water nearly calling to him.

Settling by the stream, John sat his HAR aside, but still within easy reach so that he could get to it should he need it, before reaching up and gripping his helmet. With a slight twist, a hiss and click was heard as it detatched from the rest of the armor as he pulled it from his head. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he set the helmet next to his weapon and cupped his hands together, dipping them into the cool water and bringing it up to his parched lips, gulping it down and soothing his throat along with the rest of himself.

Repeating the action multiple times until he was refreshed enough, he then rubbed water on his face and bald head, lightly washing away the dirt and dried sweat that had been gathering all this time. Looking at his reflection in the water, his glowing ember eyes looked right back.

He'd changed a lot since waking up on Mars, and not just from getting a new body. The war he waged against Hell had changed him on a very deep level, he no longer hesitated when it came to killing something that threatened his life, and doing so with brutal savagery he never knew he possessed. It was all like second nature and instinct to him now, but he had no regrets.

Not a single innocent life was harmed by his hands, and never would be.

Looking down at his hand, still stained with the blood of the enemies he had literally torn apart, John closed and opened it a few times in thought. The Praetor Suit was still beyond his full comprehension. He'd discovered several data-logs throughout the UAC facility, and a few within Hell as well, with information about it, how it was rumored to have been made by a demon that betrayed it's kind, or that it had been made in another time and dimension with the intent of protecting humanity, but there wasn't anything concrete enough to prove either.

It's ability to absorb energy from enemies was bizzare as well, and how the wearer could heal themselves using their barehands to rip them apart. Something John had proven many times over, any injuries he had sustained nearly vanishing when he tore demons to shreads and collecting the energy they gave off as a result.

He remembered reading one of the tablets on Mars about it; _'For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting.'_ John didn't know what it had meant at the time, but it answered several of the questions he had pondered throughout theh journey.

Then there was the enhanced strength, speed and reflexes. Not all of which came from the armor, but magnified the one wearing it's abilities to new heights. His first assumption about the suit was way off. This thing made the armor from Halo look like cheap tin in comparison. All it needed was an shield system and it would be unstoppable...if it wasn't already so.

But John also knew that, deep down, it wasn't the suit that made him what he was now, although it was an important tool. He'd also picked up information about who he was supposed to be, a warrior that was said to be the bane of Hell and its legion, a slayer who could walk between the realms and vanquish the Dark Ones who threatened humanity.

Seperated from the Praetor armor and sealed away by the demons to stop him from wreaking havoc on Hell and slaughtering their kind.

It may not have been _his life_ before, but it was now. He was still John Irons, but he was also the Doom Slayer, and after everything he had done he more than believed that he had earned the title well.

Taking a deep breath, John leaned back and sat on the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky above. Using his hand to block the glare from the sun as he soaked in the peace around him for the first time in a long time. _"God...it feels like forever since I've just sat down."_ he couldn't help but think as the sun warmed his face.

Intending on making the moment last as long as possible.

There was a snap of wood somewhere in the forest behind him had John moving in an instant. Helment back on his head and HAR in hand as he spun around in a crouched position, aiming back at the treeline he had come through before.

His eyes swept back and forth behind his visor, the shadows cast by the trees keeping whatever made the noise hidden. His position rigid as his senses stretched to their limits while he gauged his situation.

Nothing happened for several seconds, then one of the shadows started to move. John tightened his finger on the trigger, but waiting to see what came out before attacking. No point in wasting the ammo or killing something that wasn't a threat.

Though, what came out looked anything but 'non-threatening'.

Coming through the trees was a creature the armored human had never encountered before. It was bipedal, standing on bowed legs over seven feet in height with a hunched form covered in black fur. Long arms dotted with sharp claws stood out to the sides, but what stood out more was the bone-like armor and spikes covered in red markings that laid over certain points of its form.

It's head had a long snout, like a dog or a wolf, with a plate of bone-armor laying over it like a mask. A pair of glowing red eyes leering out of the holes in the openings for them that directed straight at him.

John didn't even flinch when it let out a bellowing howl into the air. Instead he pulled the trigger of his weapon the rest of the way and let loose a stream of slugs that slammed into the creature's center of mass. Black, ichor-like blood spraying through the air and splashing on the trees around it as the rounds tore through its flesh like tissue paper.

When it collapsed to the ground face-first twitching, he put a quick burst into its head. Shatting the bone mask and ensuring it stayed down before slowly moving up to look it over.

"...the fuck is this thing?" he wondered, nudging the corpse with the tip of his boot. It wasn't like anything he'd faced before. It went down pretty quick, but in his experience that didn't mean jack-shit if it could sneak up on you alone or in a group.

Be snapped his weapon up when the thing suddenly started to dissolve into a black mist that faded into the air. Raising an eyebrow, John decided to let it be as the corpse faded into nothing.

A low pitched growl had him turning around and glaring back at the woods as half a dozen sets of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows. Each one belonging to a wolf-like creature that skulked out into the open where its comrade had once been, drool dribbling down from their maws as their growls turned into a loud chorus.

John adjusted the grip on his HAR, clicking the switch on the side that had the po-missile launcher activating. Turning to face the creatures and raise his weapon in challenge. "Come get some."

The beasts roared before lunging at their target.

The Doom Slayer fired the missile launcher attached to his rifle, the mini-explosives sailing forward and hitting two of the creatures, blowing one of them apart and taking the leg of the other and dropping it to the ground.

One of them got close, but John grabbed it by the throat, jamming his HAR in its stomach and pumping lead straight through it. Snapping its neck to good measure as he threw the body away.

Another of the creatures howled and lunged for him as well, its muzzle clasped between John's hands when he caught it. Grabbing it's lower jaw, he pulled down with a sickening crunch, nearly taking it off entirely before turning it to the side and ramming his knee into its back with enough force to practically fold it in half.

Bringing up his arm, he blocked a claw strike that was aimed for his face. Rolling the limb he had stopped, he locked the creature's arm with his own before plunging his other fist striaight through its chest, opening it enough to grab a handful of innards before tearing them out, the beast dying instantly.

The last dark creature snarled, raising up on its hind-legs and slashing with both arms in fury. But neither of them struck home as John ducked under them, getting by the monster's flank and gripping one of the spikes jutting from its bone armor. Breaking it free, he jumped up high enough to plunge it into one of its red eyes.

Half-blinded, the beast couldn't defend well enough as the Doom Slayer grabbed its head in both hands, applying an enormous amount of pressure until its skull exploded in a shower of ichor and bone fragments.

Dropping the headless corpse, John turned his attention to the wolf-creature that had its leg blown off. It was still alive, and attempting to crawl back into the forest leaving a oil-like trail from the shreaded stump where its leg had once been.

Following after it until he was standing over its prone form, the beast turned its head and snarled at him, a vain attempt to intimidate. In response, John raised his foot and brought it down hard on its head, crushing it beneath his heel and splattering the ground with its remains. "Stay." he said to the dissolving body.

When nothing else came out to greet him like the others, he turned and headed back in the general direction he had been going before. All the while filing the information on the creatures he just encountered into his suit's codex with the intention on gathering more data if there were more.

"Not the worst I've seen." John muttered to himself, summoning his combat shotgun to his hands and racking the pump, "But I got a feeling things are only just starting." the sky above him started to darken, clouds rolling in quickly as he began his trek again.

X

Thunder rumbled in the distance, it would start raining soon. This was something the young woman concidered idly as she rode her steed casually along the dirt road ahead of her.

Dressed in a white outfit with brown leggings, leather and bronze armor, and a cloak pulled up over her head that also hid a long staff with a white crystal on one end and a red one on the other strapped to her back.

Amber Autumn was a quiet person by nature, even before she was gifted with he amazing power of the Fall Maiden. She had been training to be a huntress in the small village where she was born when it happened, a large orb of aura zooming toward her from the sky and crashing into her, merging with her very soul and making her one of the legendary women from the story she had grown up with.

She knew the story about the Four Maidens, but never in her wildest dreams did she believe that they were actually true...and that she was now one of them.

For the next few years, she trained with her new powers, learning to harness and control them so that she would be worthy of the position she had been given. Now she traveled between the kingdoms, helping others where ever she could with her skills as a huntress and her abilities as the Fall Maiden.

She'd been traveling for several days now, on her way to Vale for a period of time before heading toward Atlas. It was a long journey, but she had made it before and always did good along the way.

Coming out from the forest, entering a large meadow the road she was on cut through, Amber's ears perked up when she heard the sound of crying. Looking ahead, she sa a little girl sitting on the ground beside a pink bicycle, her knees pulled up to her chest with her face buried in them as she sobbed.

Curious and worried about the child's condition, and wondering what a young girl was doing this far away from the nearest village, Amber brought her horse closer. Dismounting, she grabbed something from one of the saddle bags before approaching on foot.

The child looked up wide eyed and flinched away in fear, Amber mearly smiled and held out her hand which had a shiny red apple in it. "Do not be afraid, young one." she said softly. The girl smiled and reached for the offering...

...the dust in the road behind the girl suddenly shifted. The smiled vanished from Amber's face, immediately picking up another aura close by and realized quickly that she had been tricked.

In the next moment she leapt away from the 'child', her cloak being thrown off and staff in hand extending to its full length while her horse fled in fear.

Standing in the little girl's place was a woman that looked to be about Amber's age with green hair tied into a pair of thin ponytails at the back of her head, red eyes and wearing a brown oufit. A pair of revolvers clutched in her hands and aimed at the Maiden who stood ready for a fight.

The woman ran at her, firing her weapons in quick succession, Amber's hand snapped out, the rounds deflecting off an invisible shield of aura she produced infront of it. In response, she twirled her staff and swept it across the ground, the white dust crystal activating and sending a gust of wind that knocked her attacker away.

Running footsteps caused Amber to snap her her to the left, silver-haired young man sprinted toward the fense on the side of the road and leapt up high over it. Thinking fast, she spun her staff around and blocked the drop kick that had been aimed at her before spinning around and launching another gust of wind to knock back the green-haired woman again.

The man landed on a fense post, a pair of grieaves on his legs went off like shotguns as he launched himself at the Maiden. Amber spun and faced him, spinning her staff so that the red crystal was aimed forward as a jet of flame burst forth, catching the attacker in its blast as he used his legs to shield himself.

When the flames died down, the man's pants were burned off at the knee revealing a pair of animatronic prosthetics where the actual limbs were supposed to be. His momentum not at all hindered as he slammed both feet into the Maiden's stomach and kicking her back, her staff flying away from her grasp as she landed on the road a couple meters away.

Opening her light-brown eyes, she had a moment to gasp before the green-haired woman came down, her heels slamming down into her chest and crushing her into the ground before she flipped away and landed beside her partner.

Amber got to her feet quickly, her aura already healing the damage caused as she tapped into her powers. Her eyes flaring with energy as a massive whirlwind kicked up all around the combatants.

Her attackers shielded their eyes and gave each other worried glances as the Maiden slowly rose into the air, thunder and lightning clashing in the air above and around her as she raised a hand up before snapping it in their direction. A bolt of lighting coming down from the darkened clouds and hitting the ground where the duo was standing, both leaping out of the way as the ground was torn up in their wake.

More bolts rained down from above, Amber keeping them now on the defensive as her assailants did everything in their power to avoid the devistating attack. The duo eventually stopped running and fired up at her with their weapons, but the Maiden's aura kept her shielded from their assault as she reached out and pulled thousands of leaves from the nearby trees.

The blades of green being brought forth into the whirlwind before a cold rush filled the area, freezing the leaves into very sharp edges that she fired at the duo. Both of them taking heavy amounts of damage being unable to defend as they were thrown harshly to the ground bleeding.

Sensing another aura entering the battlefield, Amber turned and saw another woman running up the road toward them. A short, red dress her form of attire with a pair of swords and arrows clasped to her lower back.

Amber didn't even give her a chance as she launched a fireball in her direction. The new arrival leaping over it and snapping her hand out after it exploded, the debris from the blast coming alive and forming an array of spikes made of glass that she threw right back.

The Maiden barly had time to register the sudden turn as she was struck multiple times, getting thrown from the air and crashing back down to the road.

Pulling herself up slowly, breathing heavily from the use of her abilities, Amber looked around for her attackers and finding the area empty. A moment later they appeared out of thin air, all three of them sprinting toward her at alarming speeds.

The woman in red attacked first, slashing with her twin-swords. Amber blocked the strikes, kicking her away as the silver-haired man came next followed by the green-haired woman. She blocked and dodged their strikes, kicking them away and putting distance between herself and them as she tried to think of a strategy.

Turning, she gasped when she saw the first woman merge her swords together into a bow and pull back three bolts. All of them firing her way and hitting the ground around her where they started to glow menacingly.

The Maiden didn't have time to defend or retreat as she was caught in the massive explosion that followed. Screaming as her aura completely depleated and she was thrown harshly to the ground, pain wracking her form as she tried to get back up, her attackers closing in on her weakened form.

Gritting her teeth, Amber slashing one of her hands through the air. A blast of wind knocking the woman in red away, giving her time to pull on her Maiden power once again as she shocked the male with lightninga and blasting the green-haired female with a fireball.

When all of them were down, she stood slouched in the middle of the road, breathing labored and pain echoing through her frame. Reaching down, wincing at the aches that plagued her, Amber picked up her dropped staff and used it to help keep her upright as she started limping away, holding her stomach as she made her way toward the green-haired one that tricked her.

The woman looked up, red eyes widening as the Maiden stood over her. Anger reflected strongly in her eyes as she raised her staff to finish it-

Amber suddenly jerked forward, a strangled gasp leaving her lips as her staff fell from limp fingers. Collapsing to her hands and knees, an arrow sticking out of her left shoulder.

Cinder lowered her bow, a wide smirk spreading across her face as she approached the downed Maiden. Mercury and Emerald moving in already, restraining the Maiden on her knees with her arms out as she reached into her pouch and produced a while glove with runes stitched into the back, a gift from her mistress for what needed to be done.

Holding out her palm, a small portal opened in the very center where a tiny Grimm in the shape of a beetle crawled out.

Terror gripped Amber's chest as she saw the creature, "P-Please...no..." she begged, realizing then and there that her fate was all but sealed...

A loud gunshot rang out, Cinder screamed in surprise and agony as her hand was blown apart at the wrist. Blood and the remains of her fingers flying through the air as she dropped to her knees clutching the now mutilated stump.

Mercury and Emerald dropped Amber in shock as their new boss became crippled right before them. All eyes turning toward where the shot came from where a tall, broad individual in thick armor and a helmet with a darkened visor. A large weapon shaped like a mini railgun clutched in his hands, blue wisps of energy trailing from the barrel.

The Fall Maiden pulled herself up, despite the pain she was in and looked upon her savior for a few fleeting moments before succumbing to exhaustion and passing out.

X

John had heard the sounds of combat a ways away and double timed it to where it was happening. Wondering if the same creatures he encountered was attacking someone else. But instead, he found four people doing battle in the middle of a dirt road, one of them looking to have the power over the elements themselves as she fought against her attackers who were trying to overwhelm her.

At first he couldn't tell who was attacking who, but something within the pit of his being told him that the three going after the one woman were full of evil intent. And when the trio had managed to bring her down, and were setting her up for some kind of finisher, the Doom Slayer made his move.

Pulling out his Gauss Cannon, he looked down the sights and targeted the woman in red. Her hand glowing with an unknown power and looked to be the biggest threat as he pulled the trigger.

The powerful bolt of energy shot through the air, blowing through the dark-haired woman's outstretched hand and reducing it to a bloody stump. The affect as instant as she dropped to the ground clutching what was left of her wrist while her subbordinates dropped the woman they had been attacking.

All eyes turned to him, taking him in as a new threat as he stored away the Gauss Cannon and brought out his double barrel.

"KILL HIM!" Cinder screamed, blood flowing out through her fingers from the shreaded flesh and shattered bone that had once been her right hand. Mercury snapped out of if first and went on the attack, his grieaves firing and launching him toward John like a human missile.

Swinging around mid-flight, he swung his leg around with a powerful kick that would have caved a regular man's skull in...only to have his foot caught in the Doom Slayer's open hand. Stunning the silver-haired young man at how fast he was in such large armor, a distraction that would be his downfall as John gripped the metallic limb hard enough to bend the frame as he brought his other arm with the shotgun up and bashed his elbow into the knee of the prosthetic.

The metal leg shattered like cheap glass, sparks and various fluids that ran through the limb went everywhere while Mercury looked on horrified. Unable to stop the gauntleted hand that had once held his foot now wrap around his neck and hold him up in a choking grip.

John raised his double barrel and blew off the other prosthetic, making the man's movement all but impossible before throwing him aside. "MERCURY!" he looked up and saw the green-haired woman coming at him, her revolvers firing a steady barrage that bounced off the armor plating of the Praetor suit.

Reloading both tubes of the shotgun, the Doom Slayer waited until the female got close enough before striking. Firing the weapon in her direction, forcing her to leap and flip over the spread as well as himself and landing behind him, her handguns changing into a pair of sicles that she started swinging and slashing.

Grabbing her arm before one of her attacks could hit home, John delivered a bone jarring backhand that nearly shattered her jaw. The impact sending the green-haired girl spinning in the air and landing in a heap on the ground.

Turning around to face the woman he shot before, the Doom Slayer lashed a hand out and stopped one of her twin swords an inch before it touched his visor. The dark-haired woman gritted her teeth, a combination of rage and pain reflected in her eyes, remains of her arm tied off with a blood soaked bandage as she attempted the attack with her remaining arm.

The two stood there, bright yellow eyes attempting to burn holes through the tinted visor as the woman tired to force the blade farther. But to no avail.

Sending his double barrel back to storage, John held up his free hand, pointer finger extended and waved it back and forth slowly in a 'nuh-uh-uh' motion. In the next moment, his large boot launched upward and connected with her stomach, the tell tale cracks of broken ribs heard loud and clear as she was thrown back and to the dirt. Coughing up blood as she laid clutching her midsection.

Cinder looked back at the armored human as he looked at the sword she tried to attack him with. Putting it between his hands and snapping it clean in two and tossing the pieces aside.

Who was this... _thing_?! It decimated her and her subordinates like they were nothing, it couldn't be human! There was just no way it could be!

Turning her attention to Mercury and Emerald, the former having crawled over to the latter since his prosthetics were destroyed while the green-haired thief laid unmoving. Looking back to their quarry, finding the Fall Maiden out cold and vulnerable, and with them completely unable to do what they had planned to accomplish.

As much as it pained her...they would have to retreat if they hoped to survive this encounter. And pray that her mistress understood the reasoning behind it.

Reaching into her pouch, Cinder pulled out a canister and pulled out the pin sticking out of it before tossing it at the armored being's feet. A blinding flash filled the area a moment later and giving her a chance.

John shielded his eyes from the flashbang that had been tossed, his visor polarizing to compensate for the sudden brightness as he looked at where the woman in red had been, only to find her gone.

Turning back toward the others he had dispatched, he found them gone as well. The minor distraction all they seemed to need in order to make a quick retreat.

Rolling his shoulders, the Doom Slayer remembered the hurt woman whom he had saved. Jogging quickly over to where she laid prone on the dirt road and crouching beside her still figure.

She was alive, but unconscious after her ordeal which didn't surprise him. The arrow in her shoulder seeming to be the most severe of her injuries which could be easily remedied with the right supplies. The only issue was that there weren't any on hand at the moment.

A clap of thunder overhead had John looking toward the heavens. A heavy storm was about to hit and it wouldn't do any good to have her out in the open like this, but he couldn't move her without injuring her further with the bolt still lodged into her.

Reaching a hand out, he pressed it firmly to her shoulder, the arrow shaft between his middle and ring fingers as he gripped it with his other hand. Taking a deep breath, and hoping that she didn't feel this too much in her current state, he pulled the sharp object from her.

A strangled gasp of pain hissed out of her mouth, but nothing else. John picked up her discarded cloak and quickly tore it into strips, even in armor he was able to make a makeshift bandage with the clothing and wrap up the wound tight enough to stop the bleeding. When she was properly attended to, he scooped her up gently in his arms and stood up, pausing a moment to collect her staff and collapse it to its more compact form and attaching it on his belt beside the Cruicible.

Small drops of water started raining down from above and pattering lightly on his visor as the Doom Slayer started moving with a steady jog. Intending on finding shelter for them before things got to harsh.

He'd worry about what to do next when the woman woke up and was feeling better.

X

When John and the Fall Maiden disappeared into the forest, a cloaked individual stepped out into the meadow where they had just been. Having witnessed the last few moments of the fight with awe and intrigue.

Sharp eyes watching the armored man taking the young woman away, most likely to safety, he pulled out his scroll and pressed the number he knew by heart.

"Ozpin? It's Qrow. There's been a situation."

 **A/N:...Yes...situation indeed. Like the ones who cause so much pain and trouble for the people of Remnant getting their asses chewed up and spit out by someone much higher on the food chain. And this is only the beginning for our Hell vanquishing hero!**

 **Update coming soon guys, this thing has become way to exciting to simply ignore on my end!**


	4. New Player in the Game

**A/N: It's hard to believe that such a large turn out has occurred with only a handful of chapters. Then again, if you got a good enough idea, things just easily fall into place over time.**

 **Despite my best efforts to make every chapter no less than 5,000 words, I fell just below the mark on this one. But I needed a chapter where the ball gets rolling in other areas before we get deeper into the storyline. And with main canon of RWBY already altered in a big way, it's going to take time trying to sort through things and make sure that the overall story follows the same plot only in a different style.**

 **Though, I'm pretty sure I can handle it at this point.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpertual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinals, and those that tasted the bile of his sword named him...the Doom Slayer."**_

John slowly rose his head as he returned to the waking world, the dark words of the scripture that he had listened to before still ringing clearly in his head as the tendrils of sleep faded away.

It had been one of seven tombs he discovered in his trips to Hell, each one speaking about the legend of the Doom Slayer and what he stood for in the eyes of the demons. A legend that had fallen to him when he awoke in the body he of the legendary warrior. With each scripture he listened to, the more he understood about the title he now bore.

Standing from the seated position he had against the stone wall behind him, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his joints before surveying around him.

After saving the young woman and driving off her attackers, John found a small cave about a mile away from where the fighting had all taken place. And not a moment too soon since it had started downpouring by the time they reached it.

The dwelling was small, but served the purpose of offering shelter for the time being from the storm. After laying the woman down on the soft, dirt covered ground and covering her with what remained of her cloak he didn't use for bandages, he set out and gathered what dry wood he could find outside. Using his chainsaw to cut down a couple dead trees and turning them into logs before heading back into the cave.

Using his energy pistol to spark a fire to keep his charge warm while she rested, the Doom Slayer sat against the wall across from her, double barrel across his lap as he kept watch. After a while, he drifted off into a light sleep, the first he's had since his rebirth.

Now awake, he tossed a couple logs onto the dying fire to get it going again and addressed the weather situation. It wasn't raining as hard as it had been, but it was still coming down pretty good.

Moving over to the young woman, he assessed her situation as well. Her face wasn't showing any signs of pain and looked to be resting more peacefully. Her wound was almost completely healed, which surprised him a bit, but not too much considering he had witnessed what she could do earlier.

Besides, he could heal fast. And since this place didn't look anything like the Earth he originially came from it was anyones guess as to what people could do around here if one could control the elements.

Once he was sure that she was comfortable, John took a moment to actually get a good look at her.

He had to admit that she was beautiful, exotic dark skin that was flawless and unblemished, dark-brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders and a slim, athletic figure. And it showed with how well she was able to fight.

Shaking his head when he realized he was checking out an unconcious woman, the Doom Slayer moved back over to his corner and sat down. Bringing up his double barrel and going through the process of systematically checking it over before doing the same to his other weapons.

X

Amber stirred, a soft groan emitting from her parted lips as she blinked her eyes open. Her vision hazy at first before it swam into focus to reveal stone walls with orange light dancing along them.

"Where..." she whispered as she looked around, seeing that she was inside a small cave with a fire burning closeby.

"It's good to see you're awake." The Fall Maiden whipped around hearing the voice, hissing in pain and holding her midsection when the movement agitated her injuries. "Easy! You took a hell of a beating back there, don't make it worse."

Blinking back a couple of tears, Amber looked up and gasped when she saw her reflection looking back at her from a tinted visor, which had been attached to the helmet of a very large armored suit that was now crouched beside her.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy." whoever was inside the suit said gently with his empty hands held up. "I brought you here after dealing with the assholes that attacked you."

Confused for a moment, she then remembered the fight she had been in and how close she came to suffering a horrible fate by the ones attempting to capture her. Then she remembered, in the last few moments before she passed out, an armored being saving her from her attackers.

Amber looked back up at her savior with a grattitude, "Thank you, for saving my life." she said, her voice cracking from a dry throat that she held with a look of discomfort. She blinked when the one in armor handed her a small log that had been hollowed out and filled with fresh water.

"It's not a problem." he replied as she accepted the makeshift cup appreciatively and slowly drank its contents. "How are you feeling? I didn't have any medical supplies on hand and had to make due."

Looking at her wrapped shoulder, the Maiden gave it a couple of rotations, wincing when a slight ache emitted from it. "Still sore, my aura hasn't fully replenished yet. I should be alright when it does."

The helmet of the man's armor tiled to the side, in a curious kind of way before nodding. "You were lucky that the arrow you were shot with didn't hit anything vital. Another two inches to the right and it would have gone through your lung. Why were they after you anyway?"

Amber looked down at the 'cup' in her hand, she could hazard a good guess as to why anyone would lay a trap for her and attempt to weaken her. But the real question was how did anyone outside her home village know she was one of the Maidens? No one she knew would tell a soul...so how did they find out?

"I'm not sure." she said with a sigh. As much as she was thankful to the unknown man for saving her, she didn't want him to know of the power she held. She didn't know him or his motives, it was better to keep it a secret. "What happened to my attackers?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Let's just say I left a very big impression on them for ganging up on innocent travelers. They escaped, but I'm pretty sure they'll be out of action for a long time." came the reply as he stood up, his height and size shocking Amber as he moved over to the other side of the small cave and sat down against the wall. Picking up a couple of parts and reassembling them into a very large assault rifle.

Aside from the rain outside and the crackling of the fire, silence reigned inside the cave. Amber having pulled herself up into a sitting position that didn't bother her injuries while her savior went about checking his weapons that he seemed to just pull out of nowhere.

 _'Must he his semblance.'_ she thought idly as she took another drink of water. The armored man had just finished working on a chaingun when he suddenly perked up.

"I almost forgot." he reached behind himself and pulled out the Maiden's staff before handing it over to her. "Thought you might like this back." he said as she accepted her weapon and looked it over briefly for any damage to the shaft or the dust crystals on either end.

Satisfied that it was in good shape, Amber set it beside her and looked at the one across the fire. "I didn't get your name."

The man looked up from reassembling a shotgun, "John, John Irons." he said in introduction.

"Amber Autumn." the Fall Maiden replied with a small smile.

X

John finished with his arsenal in a matter of minutes and was now sitting motionless. The girl, Amber, had been sitting quietly and watching the fire infront of her. A thoughtful look on her face as the flames' reflection danced in her eyes.

As he watched her, he thought about the brief conversation they had before. When she mentioned aura he had been curious, he'd heard the word in the past but didn't know what kind of meaning it had here.

Perhaps it was whatever allowed her to use her powers? It would make sense logically, but he'd have to figure it out later at some point just to be sure.

There was too much about this new world that he didn't understand, and if there was one thing John didn't like was being in the unknown without some kind of a plan. He needed information, and right now his only source would be Amber for the time being. Though he didn't want to pressure her with too much at one time, so he'd have to take baby steps until he got a better grip on his surroundings.

The Doom Slayer saw the eyes of the young woman twitch in his direction, she'd done so several times in the last ten minutes. Given her encounter, he wasn't at all shocked that she was weary of him. She most likely didn't trust him for one reason or another and was gauging on how much of a threat he could pose to her weakened state.

Granted, he was also an intimidating sight to behold. His new stature in addition to the Praetor suit made him look like a walking tank, and with how he was able to fight anyone would be more than a bit concerned unless they got to know him. If he was hoping to get anywhere, he'd have to establish trust with the only person he'd come to meet thus far.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked. The sound of his voice making her jump and snap her attention in his direction. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you."

Amber took a deep breath, calming herself, "It's alright...I didn't know if you were sleeping or not." she said honestly.

"I don't sleep much, I prefer not to if I can." John replied making her look at him confused. "Let's just say I have nightmares...really bad ones." he elaborated which had her nodding in understanding.

"I see..." she said, clearing her throat. "To answer your question, yes, there is something on my mind. A lot actually." she lamented.

"Anything I can help with?" offered the Doom Slayer.

The Maiden looked at him, deep in thought before she spoke. "Why did you save me? I'm sorry if that sounds insensitve, but I'm just trying to understand how someone would go out of their way for a stranger."

John shrugged his armored shoulders in response, "Do I really need a reason to? You were in trouble, outnumbered, and those assholes were doing everything they could to take you down. To me, that was more than enough to step in and give them a taste of the other side of the blade."

"And afterward?" asked Amber, her impression of her savior getting better than it already was.

"What guy would leave a young woman alone, injured, and open to the elements?" he asked in return. "My life may be overly questionable in some ways, but even I know that there's only one good thing to do in that situation." _'And I was able to at least save one person.'_ he thought to himself.

Even though he saved humanity from Hell's invasion, he still wished that, on some level, he had been able to save a few of the ones at the Mars facility. The UAC may have been responsible for what happened, but many of the workers had no idea what had been going on...and they ended up paying the ultimate price because of the blind ambition of their superiors.

61,337...the number of lives lost in that place in a single day, 64% of which had been turned in the first hour thanks to the hellwave that had been unleashed. Nothing they had been doing was worth that much loss of life.

"It was very noble of you." Amber said, breaking John out of his thoughts. "I have never seen armor like yours before," she added while motioning to his suit. "It looks strong."

"It is. Believe me, it's saved my ass more than I can care to remember." said John, glancing toward the mouth of the cave where the rain had calmed down a bit. "What were you doing out here alone?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

The Maiden shifted a bit in her spot, "I was traveling between the kingdoms, I do so every so often helping those in need. I was on my way to Vale when..." she trailed off, not needing to finish. "Where are you from? With how you're able to fight off three skilled individuals you must either be a huntsman or a soldier."

John remained silent as he took in her question, clenching and unclenching his hands in thought about how he should answer. Sighing before finally speaking. "Neither. And to answer the first, I'm not really from around here." he said not bothering to hide the obvious.

Amber blinked, "Not from around here? As in this continent?"

"As in this dimension." the Doom Slayer said bluntly which caused the Maiden's eyes to widen. He sighed as he looked at her shocked expression, "Look, this is going to sound crazy, and coming from me that is really saying something, but it's the truth. I come from a place where a corporation overstepped their boundaries and literally unleashed Hell upon humanity. I was sent here after stopping a massive invasion that would have destroyed the world. "

Shaking her head, Amber tried to think of something to respond to what she had been told. "I...how do you expect me to believe that? It sounds like-"

"Bullshit?" John offered, cutting her off. "If I hadn't lived through it I would believe you, but it's what happened. I can't blame you for not taking my word for it, you don't know me, aside from saving your life and I have no way of proving it. Though I'd be more than willing to if there was."

The Fall Maiden thought for a few moments, his explination did sound farfetched, but his voice was steady, calm, not trace of lies or deceit. However, it was hard to tell completely since he was hidden beneath his armor.

A small part of her wanted to believe him, but the idea of alternate dimensions and worlds sounded like something out of a story book...although, there was a way to tell for sure if he was telling the truth.

"Perhaps there is." she said which caused the Doom Slayer to look up. "My semblance, a special power that I possess, allows me to see into anothers mind. Their thoughts, emotions and past becoming an open book to me. It's allowed me to figure out who I could truly trust in the past."

Her explination had John's back straightening in alarm, feeling fear for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I...don't think that's a good idea." he said looking at the fire between them. "It's not that I don't think it'll work, it's just that...the things I've seen, the things I've _done_...it isn't for the faint of heart."

He looked toward the Maiden who looked back with concern in her eyes hearing his hollow and solumn tone. "What I've experienced has broken people, Amber. Most folks talk about evil like they know what it is. But I've actually seen it in its many forms, I've fought against it, I've _beaten_ it time and again. It's not something I would force another soul to witness if I can help it. It's my burden to bare."

Amber was quiet as she took in his words, and the heavy weight behind them before nodding. "Very well. I really want to believe you, John. You sound honest, but I do not know you enough to fully take your words to heart." she said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"It's alright, like I said, If I hadn't been through it I wouldn't believe two words of it either." the Doom Slayer replied with a shrug.

The Fall Maiden thought again before voicing her next question, "Could you tell me about it though? How you ended up here and what you fought against." If she couldn't see it first hand, she did want to hear his story and how he came to be where he was now.

John saw how honest she was being, he could really tell that she was giving him a chance and it was better than nothing at all. "Alright, get comfortable because it's a long story."

X

Within his office at Beacon academy in Vale, Professor Ozpin was currently in the middle of a video call with his long time friend General Ironwood, fellow headmaster and head of the Atlatian military, regarding the information that Qrow Brawnwen had sent them regarding the Fall Maiden's condition.

 _"Has there been any updates?"_ asked James from the screen of Ozpin's terminal.

Beacon's headmaster shook his head and took a drink from the mug in his hand, "Qrow is currently tracking their wereabouts. As far as he is aware, Amber is alive and in good hands."

The General looked skeptical, _"An unknown individual in power armor has kidnapped her, Ozpin! We can't be taking this lightly!"_

"Not kidnapped, James. Rescued." amended Ozpin. "Had it not been for him, she may not have survived her encounter with her attackers. He treated her injuries before taking her with him. We can't assume the worst."

 _"One of the Maidens has been attacked, something that we never thought possible after everything our organization has done over the years, how can we not assume the worst?"_ asked James, rubbing his brow in frusteration.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ozpin remained calm as he continued to sip his drink. "Have faith, James. We may not know this man or his intentions, but something tells me that he isn't a threat to us or Amber."

Ironwood looked at his long time friend and sighed, _"Just make sure that Qrow sends in regular reports this time."_ without another word the screen went blank as the call ended.

Closing the terminal down, the headmaster of Beacon turned his chair around and looked out the large window of his office. The clockwork gears and cogs moving in the ceiling above working silently as he contemplated things.

"He isn't wrong." said his fellow Professor, Glynda Goodwitch as she approached his desk with her scroll in hand. "We no nothing of the one that took Amber. He may have saved her life, but there isn't a way of knowing if he could bring her worse harm than the ones that attacked her."

Ozpin hummed, "Perhaps. But there is just something about this one that seems...familiar." he turned back toward his desk and on his terminal. Bringing up an image Qrow had taken before he lost sight of his two quarries.

On the screen was a frozen shot of the armored individual, the wounded and unconscious Fall Maiden in his arms being held like a china doll as he moved. Something about him, his armor, was indeed familiar to the veteran huntsman.

Looking closely, he noticed something inscribed on the side of the man's helmet just above the tinted visor. Curious, he touched the spot causing the image to enhance on the screen, the pixels settling into focus making the image more clear.

Squinting and enhancing the image again to get a more upclose view...the mug slipped from his hand, shattering on the floor as he reered his head back in shock.

"Ozpin?!" Glynda said alarmed. "What is it?!" she came around the desk and looked at the image her boss had seen. Her own eyes widening when she took in what was shown. "Is...Is that...?"

"It would appear so, Glynda." Ozpin finally said as he stood up slowly. Using his cane for support as he walked slowly toward the window of his office that overlooked Beacon academy. "The game has just changed in a very big way, and a very powerful player has just revealed himself..."

X

Cinder Fall was angry...no, anger didn't quite cover exactly what she was feeling at that moment. Hateful, murderous, and furious were the only ones that came relatively close.

Her plan to acquire the Fall Maiden's power had supposed to have been perfect, the strategy devised for weeks was precise and following through as she expected it would. That was until the unknown man in armor appeared...

In the span of barly a few minutes, her plan was in ruins, her subbordinates beaten, and now she was crippled.

Currently, she was sitting in her personal room in the hide out she established on the outside of Vale contemplating her recent failure. Mercury was getting outfitted with a new pair of prosthetic legs, but he would be out of action until they were installed. As for Emerald, the thief had yet to awaken after the hit she had taken. Her jaw was cracked in several places and she had a hairline fracture on the right side of her skull, but the doctor that looked after her said that she would recover and it was only a matter of time.

But time was something they didn't have. Without the Fall Maiden's power, and the addition of the White Fang's forces, their end game for the kingdom of Vale was crumbling by the second. And she knew very well that her mistress would be very displeased to hear of such.

Looking down, Cinder frowned at the bandages wrapped around the stump of her right arm. She would most likely have to get herself a prosthetic as well, fighting would be far more difficult without the use of one of her hands. The phantom pains from the moment it had been blown off still very fresh and wouldn't be fading for a long while.

Who was the armored being? _What_ was he? All of these questions and several others plagued her thoughts ever since they had gotten back to their hideout and had been no closer to the answers than she had before.

Turning her attention away from her bandaged arm, she quickly took notice that the shadows around her had gotten much darker, and started to slither their way toward her. At the same time a familiar pressure built in the back of her head and filled her with anxiety as the darkness overtook her.

In the next moment she was no longer in her quarters, but instead found herself standing upon a large rock that overlooked a vast landscape of black stones and crystals. The sky the color of blood with a shattered moon similar to that over the skies of Remnant casting an ominous glow on the darkened world below.

Cinder swallowed thickly as she looked toward the figure standing infront of her, their back facing her direction as she knelt down and bowed her head. "My mistress..." she said in respect and a shadow of fear.

At the edge of the cliff overlooking the landscape of darkness, stood a woman in a long, billowing black cloak with muroon designs styled into it. Snow-white hair tied back into three, tentacle like tails on either side of her head and skin as pale as the moon itself. She stood motionless, but the sheer weight of power emitting from her could be felt by the other woman.

"I do not sense the Fall Maiden's power within you, Cinder." she spoke, her voice calm, but cold and sharp as a dagger's edge.

"No...my mistress." Cinder said, swallowing again as she felt the woman's power pressing down on her very soul. "W-We were defeated by an unknown. A man in armor. He saved the Maiden and wounded us severly, we were forced to retreat." she looked up and felt her blood freeze in her veins as she saw the woman no standing over her.

Her eyes black as night with glowing red irises, black veins stretching out along the sides of her face and down her neck disappearing beneath her cloak. The look she was giving Cinder looked neurtal on the outside, but the raven-haired woman knew better.

The disappointment was clear in her eyes, the very eyes that burned through her to her core. And one thing she knew for certain in all this time she's known the powerful female before her...you _never_ disappointed the Mother of Grimm.

Salem reached down and picked up Cinder's right arm, seeing the damage done while running her pale fingers over the bandaged stump. "Is he the one that did this to you, child?" she questioned.

Cinder nodded, "Yes. We weren't expecting his intervention. But when we fought him...it was as if nothing could hurt him. He fought with such brutality and intended on ending us all, he showed no mercy to me and mine."

Releasing the arm, the Mother of Grimm held the younger woman's chin and lifted her face up. "What else can you tell me of this man who would dare interfere with our work?" her eyes glowed brighter with her question which made Cinder shiver.

"B-Before we retreated, I saw something. Inscribed on his helmet was a symbol I had never seen before." with her finger, the ravenette started drawing what she had seen in the dirt between them. Recalling every slash and curve of the symbol on the armored man's helm.

Salem watched, her eyes narrowing as the markings being made stirred something in her. Something familiar yet distant. When Cinder had finished, her eyes widened and she knew exactly what she had been feeling...

Terror.

"You lie!" the Mother of Grimm seized the younger woman by the shoulders and brought her up to eye-height. "Tell me you lie, child! Tell me this is not the marking you saw!" she exclaimed in barely contained freight.

"It...It's true, mistress!" Cinder whimpered, having never seen the woman act this way before.

Salem released her and stepped away, eyes trailing down to the symbol etched into the dirt below and remained unblinking. "He has returned..." she spoke so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

"Mistress?" asked the ravenette, trying hard to understand what was going on.

The Mother of Grimm returned her gaze to Cinder, "Our plans will have to be changed immediately, and executed _very carefully_ from now on." she said with a tone of finality. "The Fall Maiden is out of our reach, we will have to search for other avenues."

"B-But Mistress!" her subordinate exclaimed, "Give me time! I can get the Maiden's power! I just need-"

 **"NO!"** The dark bellow of Salem's raised voice silenced all noise completely. "You will no longer persue the Fall Maiden, is that understood?!"

Cinder, who had fallen to her knees when her master's power flared when she shouted, nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yes, my mistress."

Salem nodded, "Good. You may take your leave, recover, I will speak with you again once you have about what our next move will be." her subordinate rose back to her feet and turned to leave through the shadow portal that opened behind her. "Cinder." she stopped and turned back to the Mother of Grimm. "If you and yours encounter this man again...do not fight him. Or you're lives will be forfeit by his hands."

The other woman shivered before she vanished through the portal, leaving Salem alone in her realm as she gazed up at the shattered moon above her. "After so many years...the Hell Walker has returned to Remnant..."

 **A/N: The Doom Slayer and The Fall Maiden have started getting to know one another, and the big players on Remnant know of his existence...two of which know the true meaning of what he is and what he stands for. But the real question is, what will his presence mean for the people of their world, and the impact he will have on their future?**

 **Until next time folks!**


	5. Partners

**A/N: Another chapter that I was expecting to be a lot bigger, but the next one to follow will be a long one and filled with a lot of action...and that includes ripping and tearing! So sit back and enjoy the ride folks!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It took several hours, but John had explained his journey to Amber from the moment he awoke in the sarcophagus to when Samuel Hayden betrayed him after he closed the portal to Hell. The grave mistake made by the UAC in trying to control Hell itself, the battles he had been in, the demons he had faced and the nightmare he ended before it fully escaped.

The Fall Maiden listened to every word as he told her what he had been through leading to the moment he was sent to Remnant. Unable to turn her attention from the Doom Slayer as he went into detail of his struggles and what he had to do to ensure the survival of humanity. Her earlier disbelief vanishing very quickly, even more so when she was shown the Crucible.

Seeing the hellion weapon, Amber felt a shiver go up her spine. It possessed an aura of its own despite it being an object, a dark aura, but one that John could hold and not have it affect him negatively. Infact, the two of them seemed to be linked on a level that she couldn't comprehend.

Never in her life did she ever believe that Hell was a real place. She had grown up in a family that practiced religion every now and again, but it never fully stuck with her as she got older. But seeing John, hearing about his experiences in the realm of the damned, it actually scared her to think that a place filled with monsters that made the Grimm look tame in comparison actually existed.

And that the man before her had not only survived it, but fought them to the death and won.

He had also told her about the scriptures that he discovered, which explained his unknown past and how the demons feared him because of the power he wielded against them. Including his imprisonment when they finally tricked him before separating him from the Praetor suit and sealing both away in a secured tomb.

It may not have been 'his' past, but it was the past that had become part of him now. And despite it being such a short time, his old life seemed to bleed away and replaced with his new one. Something he didn't mind in the slightest since now he stood for something much more than he ever did before.

When he was finished, she asked him a few questions on her mind. Like what Argent energy was and if he could remember anything about his 'past' before he was sealed away. John answered as best he could from what he had learned, but he couldn't offer much since he didn't know much himself.

Amber, in exchange for his honesty, told him about Remnant, its history, the discovery of dust, the faunus, the creatures known as Grimm and their threat to their people, aura, and the jobs of the huntsmen and huntresses. It was a lot to take in all at once, but John stuck with it and took in everything in stride.

At least now he knew more about where he was and a good enough lay of the land. Infact, he had broached the idea of sticking with Amber as she traveled. Part of which was to see this new world for himself, another was to keep watch over her incase more people attempted to attack her.

Even though the Doom Slayer didn't know why she had been targeted in the first place, something told him that she was somehow important in a big way. Important enough to have people going out of their way to attack her for that very reason, and he wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

The Maiden refused at first, saying that he had done more than enough for her, but eventually she lamented. Deciding that he was right in saying that going alone when it was known people were out to get her would be dangerous. There was strength in numbers, and she agreed.

Although, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to get to know the armored traveler a little more. There was something about him that intrigued her, even though she had yet to see his face.

It was late into the night when Amber fell into a peaceful slumber, John taking it upon himself to stay watch throughout the night. One of the newer perks he had gotten was that he didn't need to sleep as often as he used to, which could have been due to the pure argent energy he had absorbed back on Mars that was coursing through his system, either way it helped in the long run since he had a lot more stamina than he knew what to do with.

He sat in silence, the fire in the cave having died out but still casting warmth from the still glowing embers as he kept his gaze on the mouth of the cave. The storm had passed hours ago and now the sun was starting to peak up over the trees, casting pink, orange and yellow over the landscape.

The two of them would set off toward the nearest town today. Given that most of Amber's things had been lost when her horse fled during the fight, and with him having nothing save for his weapons and ammo, they would need supplies. Especially medical given that the small amounts of the Maiden's aura that had returned went into her healing and had yet to fully replenish.

Standing up and stretching lightly, the Doom Slayer checked on the young woman briefly as she slept before stepping out of the cave and into the sunlight. Reaching his hands up, he removed his helmet and took in a deep breath of the crisp, clean, early morning air. The same sense of peace he had felt not long after he had arrived filling him for a moment as he listened to the sounds of nature around him.

After everything he had been told about this world from Amber, it was almost hard to believe that such a calm, beautiful place was plagued by monsters like the Grimm. Then again, looks were often decieving, and having seen the creatures of darkness themselves he had to agree.

Although, none of them could hold a candle to Hell's legion.

Looking up at the sky to see the sun steadly making its ascent as time ticked by, he recalled the long discussions he had with Amber the night before.

He wasn't intending on revealing so much at once, but once he started his tale he just couldn't seem to stop. And when it was all over she became a firm believer of what he had been through and how he came to be on Remnant, of that he was very thankful for, even more so when she told him about her world in return.

Thinking back on his experiences on Mars, the Doom Slayer opened one of the small compartments on his suits belt and removed a small chip. Bringing it up to eye-level, and knowing clearly what it contained;

 _X Flashback X_

 _Slapping fresh shells into his double barrel, John stepped onto the lift that would take him to VEGA's core. The platform beginning its ascent the moment his boots rested upon it._

 **"I-I-I-I am los-losing memory capabilities...con-control of neural functions are...minimal."** _the AI reported, its once strong voice distorted and stuttering with the loss of most of its operation points._

"Once VEGA's core is destroyed, the vaccum of energy will pull you back through to Hell." _Hayden's voice said over the comms,_ "We have the destination set to the Well's location. When you get there, use the Crucible to power it down and the portal to Mars will be closed...perminently. They will not allow access to the Well without a fight, but I'm sure that's what you're looking for isn't it?"

 _"I wasn't exactly planning on asking them to nicely stand aside." John said as he adjusted his grip on the powerful shotgun in his hands. The lift came to a stop at the highest level and he made his way down the long walkway ahead of him, past a series of cooling fans that regulated the AI core's temperature and though a heavy set of blast doors._

 _Before him was a massive metal construct that resembled the human brain, wires and tubes leading out of it and into various machinery around the large chamber providing it power._

 _A small quake shook the room as John made his way across the walkway that led straight to the core, red arcs of lightning dancing along the surface of the construct when he reached a terminal set up on the platform before it._

 _ **"**_ **You will need to destroy my neural processors in order to initiate the meltdown sequence. They are located on either side of my main terminal."** _VEGA said helpfully, even though it was helping him in essentially committing suicide._

 _The Doom Slayer hated this, VEGA had been one of the only things in this fucked up place that offered any help without there being strings attached. And now here he was destroying the AI in order to get him to Hell and save humanity._

 _If there had been another way, he would have done it. But time wasn't on their side, and it was the only chance any of them had._

 _Finding the first processor, he grabbed the core powering it and ripped it out before making his way to the other side of the main core and doing the same to the next. A large energy spike emitted from VEGA's core and was growing more and more unstable by the second, the chamber shaking wildly from the output as John returned to the main terminal._

 _Looking down at the red flashing screen, his hand hesitated over the 'Initiate Core Destruction' button when he saw another option appear in the top left corner. "VEGA Backup." he said outloud to himself. Another quake around him snapped him back into focus as he pressed the smaller button._

 **"The process...is complete."** _said the AI just as a small chip came out of a slot beside the screen. John taking it and slipping it into his armor, Hayden thanked him for the sacrifice as he swiped the screen and it the 'Verify ID' switch._

 _A bright light filled the room as the core went into overload, there was an explosion and everything vanished around him...replaced moments later by the burning ruins of Hell._

 _X Flashback End X_

John gently closed his hand around the chip. It was all that was left of VEGA, and he wasn't sure how much of the AI actually survived the backup process. But not that he had a moment to think about it, he wondered if it were possible to link VEGA with the Praetor suit somehow.

Looking at his helmet, he started to examine it from different angles. He felt more than a little foolish for not getting a better look at his armor when he first put it on, but at the time he hadn't had a free moment to do so. But now...

Turning the helmet so that he could look at the back, the Doom Slayer blinked when he saw a small slot an inch below where the back of his head would be. Looking from the chip to the slot, he decided to go for broke. Slipping the helmet back on and sealing it in place, he took VEGA's backup and slipped it into the spot he found.

The chip went in without difficulty and clicked when fully inserted, John's HUD flared brightly around the outside, 'Reconfiguration in Progress' flashed across his visor along with a loading bar that filled quickly over the course of a few seconds. When it finished the text changed to 'System Rebooting' before everything settled back to the way it was before.

 _'...Did it work?'_ John thought to himself, nothing felt different. "Hello? VEGA? You there?" he asked outloud.

Nothing happened for a few beats, then a symbol appeared on the top left corner of his HUD, one with a small blue circle surrounded by three separated pieces of another circle. _**"Hello, Doom Slayer. How may I be of assistance?"**_ the AI's voice filtered inside the helmet.

John smiled in relief, "It's good to hear your voice, VEGA. You having any difficulties in here?"

 _ **"The Praetor suit is very different than the systems I was programmed for. However, my processing power is more focused since I am not spead out through multiple channels. It is surprisingly easy for me to adjust to such new surroundings."**_ the AI went silent for a moment before speaking again, _**"At the mention of surroundings...where are we? I can assertain that we are no longer on Mars or near any known UAC site."**_

"It's a bit of a long story, what's the last thing you remember?" asked the Doom Slayer.

 _ **"You were in my core unit, Dr. Samuel Hayden and I were assiting you in causing a meltdown so that you could be sent to the Well deep within the demonic realm. Processing...complete. You backed up my more vital files...you saved me from perminent deletion."**_

"I did." answered John, "You helped me prevent the end of humanity because of the UAC's ignorance, willing to sacrifice yourself to send me to Hell and seal the portal. I couldn't completely destroy you. When I saw the backup option on your terminal I didn't hesitate."

VEGA was silent, processing what it had been told. What it said next actually stunned the traveling warrior. _**"Thank you."**_

"It's no problem, VEGA. But to answer your question as to where we are, Hayden betrayed me after I sealed the Well, attempting to take the Crucible before sending me through the teather to another world. But I managed to get the artifact back before I was sent away. We're currently on a planet called Remnant-"

 _ **"A planet that has been at war with creatures of darkness called the Grimm since humanity was first formed along side another sub-species known as the faunus. Discovering dust, a mineral of special properties allowing control of the elements, which gave them an advantage over the creatures and bringing them into a new age."**_ VEGA finished. _**"The Praetor suit is equiped with various monitoring sensors that recorded your conversation with the female known as Amber Autumn and filed away within the suit's codex."**_ it explained simply.

John blinked, "Alright, guess I don't have to explain everything after all." he said shaking his head. "Then that means you know of the whole situation at hand?"

 _ **"Affirmative. And I am more than willing to offer you aid wherever it may be required. I have run several scans on the Praetor suit and have discovered features that have yet to be tapped into that I am now able to make avaliable to you should the need arise."**_

Nodding, the Doom Slayer turned and started making his way back to the cave. The idea of more features being open in his suit sounded very appealing, especially if they could help him later down the road in a tight spot.

And with VEGA now on board, things were looking even better.

A few meters from the mouth of the cave, John paused. His heightened senses picking up movement from closeby. "VEGA?" he whispered lowly, eyes shifting left and right for the source.

 _ **"Your immediate left, four meters out."**_ replied the AI, using the armor's sensors to pinpoint the location snap-quick.

With a flick of the wrist, his energy pistol appeared in his right hand and he spun to the left and aimed down the sights. Eyes narrowed and body tense as he looked into the forest, expecting hostility like the last time he was in this situation.

A shadow moved and headed closer to the small clearing, John's finger tightened over the trigger, his other hand clenched into a tight fist as he felt his adrenaline starting to build within.

X

Amber yawned as she awoke, stretching her arms and her back as she sat up. Her aura had come back a lot more in her sleep, and she felt more rested than she did the last time she woke up. Her injuries also didn't hurt nearly as much which meant that they were on the fast track to full recovery.

Looking around the cave, she frowned when she found that she was alone. The embers of the fire having cooled long ago and leaving the sunlight shining through the opening the only source of light.

The Fall Maiden stood up slowly, her midsection and shoulder still a bit tender while she picked up her staff and headed to the cave entrance. Shielding her eyes from the glare of the morning sun as she started looking for John...

Coming to an abrupt stop when she found the Doom Slayer standing a little ways away, running an armored hand gently over the white mane of her horse.

"Oh, hey." he said turning and seeing her standing there. "I was on my way in to wake you when this one showed up."

Overcoming her shock, Amber approached. The horse turning and looking her way, snorting softly before nuzzling the hand the Maiden held out for her affectionetly. "I'm glad to see you okay too." she said softly, leaning forward and resting her forehead against the steed's.

John watched the exchange silently, giving Amber much needed time seeing that the horse was very much important to her. "What's her name?" he asked when she leaned back from the contact the two shared.

"Tundra. My father found her on one of his travels farther north and brought her home. The two of us have been inseperable ever since." the Maiden replied affectionetly as she checked the animal over for anything out of the ordinary. Finding her in good health, Amber slipped one of her feet into the saddle and attempted to lift up and straddle it.

Gasping as she came back down, holding her side when her aching ribs flared up. Preparing to try again, Amber 'eeped' when she felt a large pair of hands go around her waist and hoist her up onto the saddle as though she weighed nothing.

Settling in, she looked down at John, whose height was a full head over Tundra, as he gave her a nod. "Can you still ride?" he asked.

Amber nodded, "Yes, though going faster than a trot could agitate my injuries." she admitted.

"You said that the nearest settlement is about three hours from here on the main path, right?" the Doom Slayer got a nod from the Maiden, "Then we'll take it slow. No rush." with that he held out his hands and his HAR appeared in them, removing the pod-missile launcher and attaching the tactical scope on the top rail before pulling back the bolt-handle.

Everything now ready, the duo started off into the forest. John walking steadily beside Amber and her horse as they found the main road and headed in the direction of the nearest village.

X

From his spot in the treetop that overlooked the main road, Qrow lowered his telescope as he watched the Fall Maiden and her armored savior start heading out. He'd received a message from Ozpin hours ago about what he had discovered about Amber's new 'friend' and couldn't believe it.

The veteran huntsman had heard many tales and legends ever since he was a kid, and it was only a few years ago that he discovered that quite a few of them had been true. But to hear what his old headmaster had told him...it was almost too much for him to swallow at one time.

 _'If any of what Oz was saying turns out to be true, shit's about to get really shaken up around here.'_ Qrow thought as he put his telescope away and went after the duo. Keeping far out of sight to avoid detection as he followed at a safe distance.

X

James Ironwood stared at the computer terminal before him, letting out a long breath after the message he had just read from Ozpin. Attached to the message was an image of the armored man with the Fall Maiden in his arms, along with another, upclose image of the man's helmet where a strange red symbol was marked on it.

It was one he had seen before, one he and the others of their little secret society had seen before, and could not believe that he was seeing it again.

There had been many legends on Remnant ever since the kingdoms had first been established. Some good, others dark, but many would be surprised at how many of them were indeed based upon actual fact. And the legend behind that particular mark, was one that even the General knew very well.

It was one that couldn't be taken lightly, and only one being ever bore that symbol in the history of their world. And if it indeed was the being in question...then things were going to change in very significant ways.

The door to his office opened and he looked up to see one of his most trusted specialists step inside. A young woman in a firmly pressed officers uniform with a saber sheathed on her hip, her long white hair styled in a tight bun with a small fringe falling over the right side of her face which held a pair of blue eyes that were as hard as sapphires.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, standing at attention before his desk and snapping a crisp salute.

"I did, thank you for coming on such short notice, Winter." said James as he stood up, hands behind his back as he came around his desk. "I trust you received the infromation I sent to your scroll?"

Winter nodded, "I did, sir. It was...troubling to read, given the circumstances."

The General nodded in return, "Indeed it is." he headed toward the door she had just come through and turned back to his subordinate, "Come with me." The specialist fell in line beside her superior as they left the room and headed down the long halls of Atlas military command. Walking past several soldiers who stopped to salute the two officers as they made their trek.

"Sir, if I may ask." the eldest Schnee daughter said as they entered an elevator at the end of a corridor. "What is being done about the situation? Is it wise to leave such a large person of interest in the hands of an unknown individual?"

"At first I would have said no, but new information has come to light that changes the perspective." replied the General. Taking out his scroll and swipping it over the controls for the lift before it started to descend downward. "Ozpin has a huntsman in the field keeping an eye on the two subjects, but that isn't the reason why I called you."

Looking toward the panel of the elevator, Winter noticed that the lift was going down farther than it should have. "Sir?" she asked, turning her attention back to Ironwood.

The General remained silent, eyes focused forward until the platform came to a stop at the designated floor. The doors opened and he led the specialist into another long corridor, this one with heavily armed soldiers lined on either side, weapons held at the ready.

Walking past them, James stopped at a large set of steel doors at the far end of the hall. Taking out his scroll again, he swiped over a section of wall beside it which opened up to reveal a panel. Removing one of his gloves, he placed it over a palm reader while he leaned forward and allowed a retinal scanner to scan his eyeball. The locks on the doors turned from red to green before they started to open.

"Specialist Schnee," the General said in a tone that was all business. "What you are about to see is one of Remnant's most safely guarded secrets. One that has been kept since the Great War and only known by a very select few."

Winter blinked as she saw the chamber within, hexigonal in shape with a line of monitors set up in a semi-circle toward the middle. And in the very center of the room, hovering above the floor inside of a glass containment unit, was what looked to be an old, stone tablet that was cracked and chipping from age.

Imprinted on the surface, was an image of what looked to be a man in armor, holding a long sword of unknown origin downward at a large gathering of creatures that were surrounding him at all sides. At the very top of the tablet, was a symbol that was unlike anything she had ever seen before that glowed an angry red.

Looking to her superior in confusion, Ironwood turned and looked back at his subordinate while the doors sealed behind them. "Winter, what do you know of the legend of the 'Great Slayer'?"

 **A/N: VEGA's back in action, the Maiden and Doom Slayer are on the move, and the plot thickens as an unknown legend surrounding him has started to unravel amongst Ozpin's brain-trust and their enemies. And with the sheer number of cliffhangers I'm throwing at my readers, I may not survive before the next chapter is posted...**

 **Granted they'll have to catch me first! Till next time folks!**


	6. Those in Need

**A/N: It's been almost a week since my last post, and despite the longer than usual wait time I'm ready to put the next installment out there for you're enjoyment!**

 **Given that I've gone off script with the story in regards to the RWBY-verse, it will take longer from time to time between chapters since they will be of my own design. But the effort will be well worth it given the content of this one right here. Like I said last time, it's been too long without a bit of action. And I'm going to deliver!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The trip had been quiet since leaving the cave, the only sounds really were the chirping of birds and the clopping of Tundra's hooves on the dirt path beneath them.

John kept his eyes and ears focused all around, despite the tranquility of their travels for the last few hours he was still expecting something to come charging from nowhere with the intention of rending flesh.

It may have sounded like paranoia to most, but after everything he had seen and done it was more like an instinct that kept him alive. And in the end, it had worked out pretty well thus far.

Amber had been doing the same. Keeping her senses in high alert should there be another attempt on her life, though unlike the previous time, she would be expecting one now that she knew people were after her. That, and she had someone with her that was more than ready to lend a hand.

Occasionally, she would send small glances at her traveling companion, who walked with long, meaningful strides that kept up with her horse's light trots easily. On one of her looks toward the Doom Slayer, she could almost make out the outline of his face behind the tinted visor of his helmet.

She had been curious about what John looked like, given that he hadn't shown his face since they first met. Even though he spoke about his past experiences, she wanted to get to know the man behind the armor. If they were going to be traveling together, it wouldn't be a bad thing for them to get to know one another a little more.

"Something on your mind, Amber?" John suddenly asked making her blink and look to the side at him where his focus seemed to be aimed forward. "You've been looking my way periodically like you want to say something." he clarified when he saw her confused expression.

Amber's face darkened at being caught so easily, "I was just thinking that we don't know a whole lot about each other. And if we're going to be traveling together it wouldn't be such a bad thing to know a little more."

John thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I can see where you're coming from there. So, what do you want to know?"

"What was your life like, before everything that happened on Mars?" asked the Fall Maiden.

"Not much to say on that one." replied the Doom Slayer, "What I can remember is that I didn't have much in terms of family, my existence was mundane at best and easily expendable at worst. Then, all so suddenly, it all changed. I had a different kind of life, a different purpose, and here I am now."

"That sounds...dark." Amber admitted while looking toward her companion.

John shrugged, "A lot of things look dark depending on how you perceive them." he came to a stop, the Maiden pulling on Tundra's reigns and doing the same. "I didn't have much, once upon a time. But now I have the strength and power to make a difference for those that need it the most. And with everything I've managed to pull off so far, I'd say it's been worth it."

The Fall Maiden regarded the armored man before her and couldn't help but feel a bit in awe. Despite the fact that he lost what little he had, he looked at it as a chance to do good for others. Although it did trouble her that he was so willing to allow his life to be put in so much danger, but she couldn't be one to judge considering the title she had and what she had to do for the people of Remnant.

Both of them started moving again, "How about you?" John asked after a minute.

"I was born in a small village in the North, me, my mother and father, we were farmers and didn't have much, but life was good." she started to explain, a smile forming at the fond memories of her childhood. "I grew up hearing stories about huntsmen and huntresses, and even meeting a few that passed through my home town from time to time, it didn't take long before the idea of being a huntress took root and was what I wanted to be when I was old enough. My parents weren't too keen on the idea, but they were happy for me when I decided to start training."

"Sounds like your folks are good people." commented John, thinking about what it would have been like to have parents that cared so much.

Amber smiled, "They are. I still see them from time to time, but I prefer to travel and see the world. Watching as it changes in many ways while helping others with my skills."

The Doom Slayer nodded in understanding and went to speak when something ahead caught his attention. "Wait." he said making the Maiden and her steed come to a stop. Raising his HAR and looking down the scope, he saw what looked to be debris scattered along the path a ways ahead of them. "We got something blocking the road ahead...looks like some kind of accident." he said lowering the rifle.

"Someone could be hurt, we should go check to be sure." said Amber. John nodded back at her as they moved a little faster along the road, reaching the site in a few minutes and finding what could only be described as a massacre.

A delivery truck baring a white snowflake logo was parked off to the side of the road, the side riddled with bullet holes on the left side along with both tires being flat. It wasn't so much the state of the vehicle as the bodies that surrounded it, all of them men wearing uniforms baring the same insignia that was on the truck.

The five of them having their hands tied behind their backs while they layed face down in the dirt with holes in the backs of their heads.

"What in the world happened here?" wondered the Maiden as she looked aghast at the carnage around them. John said nothing as he moved in, observing the scene closer in the search for clues as to what took place.

From the looks of things, it seemed that somekind of hijacking took place, the workers having fought back against whoever was after what they were transporting. The Doom Slayer looked toward the truck and went toward the open cargo doors, peering inside and finding it empty save for a couple of torn straps built into the walls to keep whatever had been there in place.

"VEGA. Run a scan on the trucks interior, what were these guys transporting?" he spoke quietly. His HUD brightened and the cargo hold of the truck lit up as the AI collected data.

 _ **"Unknown Mineral Signatures Detected."**_ VEGA reported after a moment. _**"Volatile, and in great numbers with different variants...Mineral Sample Located."**_ an indicator appeared on John's visor, he followed it until he saw something shine close to the hinge of one of the trucks doors.

Reaching down, he picked up a small crystal no longer than his pinky finger that was bright-red in color and looked to have been refined into a long, hexigonal shape.

"Dust..." John said as he observed the crystal. VEGA ran a quick scan on the dust and filed the data away into the Praetor suit's codex for later review.

Stepping back from the truck, the Doom Slayer went back over to Amber who had been waiting for him. "It was definitely a hijacking." he said holding the dust crystal up for her to see. "Whoever hit these guys had been laying in wait, they took out the truck's tires first and waited for the workers to get out before attacking."

He motioned to the restrained men on the ground, "These ones surrendered, but were executed when the dust they were transporting was unloaded. Obviously whoever pulled off the heist didn't want prisoners, or witnesses."

The Fall Maiden looked sadly at the dead men who were only trying to do their job. Then she looked at the insignia on the truck again and gasped, "The Schnee Dust Company. They're the biggest refiners and distributors of dust in all of Remant. There's only been one group with enough courage to attack such a large conglomerate, the White Fang."

"White Fang?" asked John, tilting his head.

"They were once a group of Faunus who were using peaceful protests and means to gain respect and equality for their species. However, years ago a new leadership took over and their peaceful methods turned into organized terrorist attacks. People, human and Faunus alike, have come to fear their banner given what they have done."

The Doom Slayer looked back at the ambushing site with narrowed eyes, _'A faunus paramilitary group, huh? Brings into the question of whether or not which is better, to be feared...or loved.'_ he thought, slipping the dust crystal into his belt and turning back to his companion, "There's nothing we can do for these guys right now, we'll have to report what happened at the village when we get there. How much farther is it?"

Amber nodded, no matter how sad the situation was, they couldn't help the dead and could only move on from there. "The village should be over that ridge there." she said pointing at a hill just ahead of them where the road went up and over...

And trailing over the top of the hill, were a couple small pillars of black smoke that could be seen drifting into the sky.

"...oh no." the Fall Maiden said, her face paling. "Th-That's where the village is!"

John raised his HAR, "Let's move!" he shouted before he sprinted toward the hill, Amber snapping out of her terrified trans and getting Tundra to run after him. Both reaching the top of the ridge in seconds and giving them a wide view of the settlement below.

A couple fo fires could be seen from a handful of buildings where the smoke was coming from, and the sounds of shouting and gunfire could be heard within. People were fighting, and from what they were hearing it was getting bad.

"Amber," the Doom Slayer said getting her attention away from the scene playing out before them. "How are your injuries?"

"Managable, I won't be able to fight at full strength, but I can handle myself well enough." she replied, taking out her staff and extending it to full length. John nodded to her, pulling back the bolt handle on his rifle as the reflection of the village under attack reflected in his visor.

X

Within the village, citizens screamed and fled for cover. The attack had happened so suddenly that none of them had a chance to prepare, many of them picking up whatever they could use for a weapon to protect themselves and their families while the town's defenders took up arms and quickly joined in.

The Grimm came seemingly out of nowhere, pouring out of the surrounding forest and wreaking havoc on the village. Several people already falling victim to the creatures of darkness, being torn apart or eaten in the onslaught while homes and shops were destroyed in the process.

One woman and her two children ran down a small alley between two homes, desperately searching for a place to hide from the monsters that invaded their town. Skidding to a sudden stop when they were met with brick wall in their path with nowhere else to go.

Turning around, they gasped when they saw four Beowolves standing at the mouth of the alleyway. Red eyes glowing brightly with snarles rumbling from their drooling maws as they slowly skulked their way toward their next meal. The woman pulled her children behind her, offering what little protection she could provide as the Grimm drew in closer.

The leading Beowolf opened its jaws and roared before it launched itself forward, the small family closing their eyes tight...but instead of pain, they heard a loud crunch and the splattering of something wet on a hard surface.

Chancing a look, the woman opened her eyes and gasped, drawing the attention of her children as they were greeted with a large main in heavy armor standing before them, the Beowolf head nothing more than a crushed mess beneath his massive boots.

Loud snarls echoed down the alley from the three remaining Grimm, but the armored main paid them no heed as he raised the large machine gun in his hands and looked down the sights. Two quick trigger pulls, and two of the Beowolves fell to the ground with the tops of their heads missing, the last one still breathing reared up on its hind legs and charge with its claws outstretched.

John stored his HAR and grabbed the creature's outstretched arms, placing his boot against its chest and keeping it from snapping forward at him. With a stong yank, he tore the Beowolf's arms from its shoulders, ichor spraying from the severed stumps as it howled in agony. The noise being silenced the moment the Doom Slayer grabbed its head and smashed it against the brick wall on the left.

With the immediate threat out of the way, John turned to the woman and children, "Find a safe place to hide!" he called to them before bringing out his combat shotgun and charging out into the village's main street.

(A/N: Play 'Doom Ost: Flesh and Metal')

He wasted no time in blowing the head off the closest Grimm who was trying to overpower a man holding it off with a pitchfork. He fired an explosive round into a small group of creatures, the blast sending them flying and managing to blow one's legs off in the process.

A Creeper lunged at him from an alley across the street from the one he had been in, but the Grimm was met with a switch kick to the head which sent it sprawling across the cobblestone ground. Lifting its head up to hiss, a blast from the shotgun reducing it to shards of bone and ichor.

Turning his attention to the chaos around him, John saw that most of the Grimm that had been attacking the town were now focused on him. _'Good.'_ he thought, twisting the barrel of his weapon and pulled it off before replacing it with another. Three lights on the side lighting up as he charged the shot and pulled the trigger, three rounds blasting from the barrel and punching large holes through an Ursa's center of mass.

The Doom Slayer readjusted his aim and fired several times into the oncoming horde, taking out a couple of them as they quickly closed in. Exactly as he wanted them to.

Sending away his shotgun, he brought out his plasma rifle and opened fire. A stream of blue bolts stuck the coming Grimm with devistating effects as the plasma energy burned through their flesh and bone-armor. A handful managed to get close, but John quickly pressed the switch on the barrel of the weapon that send out a shockwave that sent them back several feet.

With the creatures stunned, he stored the weapon and cracked his knuckles before lunging at the nearest Grimm, three words ringing clear in his head.

 _Rip and Tear_

Grabbing a Beowolf by the head and snapping its neck with enough force to turn it 180 degrees, dropping the fading body and grabbing a second wolf-Grimm by its upper and lower jaws. Pulling them apart and ripping its head open like a wishbone.

Overcoming the effects of the plasma gun's mod-ability, the remaining horde snarled and went on the attack. But the Doom Slayer could have cared less, lost in his rage as he tore the horde apart one creature at a time. Their claws and teeth unable to penetrate the Praetor suit's plating as limbs and splashes of ichor flew through the air.

An Ursa lumbered forward on all fours, attempting to use its bulk to knock John off his feet. Seeing the threat, he kicked on his boot-thrusters and avoided its attack. Instead coming down onto its back, double barrel appearing in his hand and pressing it into the soft black fur of its neck.

When the weapon discharged, the bear-Grimm's head came off its shoulders and rolled across the ground, its body collapsing and fading away while John leapt off. Reloading his weapon and firing it one handed at a Creeper, taking off its lower jaw.

Attempting to reload again, the Doom Slayer was struck in the chest and skidded back along the cobblestones. Remaining upright as he glared angerly at the creature that attacked him.

It was a Beowolf, easily twice the size of the others with more bone-armor and sharper spikes. An Alpha, and one that was looking to tear the being apart for the deaths in its pack.

John finished reloading his double barrel and fired without hesitation, the spread nailing the large Grimm in the chest and making it stagger. Howling in rage, the Alpha dropped to all fours and charged, sharp claws tearing up the stones that made up the street as it closed the distance.

Dodging the strike, the Doom Slayer switched back to his HAR and quickly snapped the pod-missile mod on it. The compartment popping open with the little rockets just as the Alpha spun around and came at him again. A volley of explosives struck it from all sides, while at the same time a barrage of heavy slugs hit it dead on, piercing bone and flesh at the same time.

But the Alpha-Beowolf was strong, managing to stay upright despite its many wounds. One of its eyes dark and bleeding as it bared its teeth and snarled at the armored human. Releasing a bellowing howl, it raised up on its hunches and ran at him.

Narrowing his eyes at the beast, John sent his HAR away and braced himself. When the Grimm reached striking distance, it slashed downward with its claws...

One being caught in the Doom Slayer's gauntlet while the other was batted away with his other arm.

Not giving it a chance to register what had happened, John twisted the arm he caught to the side and slammed his opposite fist up into it. The loud snap of the limb being broken echoing outloud, but was soon joined by another as he raised his heavy foot and brought the heel down on the creatures left leg.

Howling again, this time in blinding pain, the Alpha dropped to the ground on all fours. Its two left limbs hanging limply from where they were shattered and giving John the opening he was expecting. Driving his fist into the side of its head, cracking the bone mask like ceramic while doing the same to the other side before grabbing its skull, jamming his thumbs into the eye sockets of its mask then twisting to the side to finish it off.

Dropping the dissolving corpse, the Doom Slayer turned, armor covered in black from the Grimm he had slain and looked upon the remaining beasts that stood before him.

The Beowolves were hesitant, baring witness to their Alpha's demise causing their bloodlust to diminish as they leered at the one responsible. A new emotion never before felt by the creatures of darkness coming to the forefront...fear.

One of them took a slow step backwards-

"No," said John, his voice as cold and sharp as death itself. "There is no escape." A heartbeat later his chaingun was in hand, the weapon mecha-shifting with the barrels separating into three smaller ones, all spinning at blinding speeds before a literal storm of bullets was unleashed.

The Grimm stood no chance as they were torn apart where they stood, the slugs shredding through them like wet tissue paper and splattering their remains on any and all surfaces around where they had been. In a matter of seconds, nothing was left but fading corpses.

Releasing his hold on the trigger, the chaingun's triple barrels spun to a stop, their tips glowing bright orange from the heat they created before they came back together to form one large barrel again while John looked at his handy work.

"VEGA?" he asked as he searched the nearby buildings for anymore movement.

 _ **"I am not detecting anymore Grimm in your direct vacinity."**_ replied the AI as it scanned the area around them. The sound of hooves clopping on stones pulled the Doom Slayer's attention and found Amber approaching, the crystals on her staff still glowing with their elemental power from recent use.

"The South end of the village is clear." she said as she looked at the scene around her.

"Same here." said John as he stored the chaingun, "Survivors?" he asked, hoping for good news.

Amber gave a somber smile, "Many of the villagers managed to get inside and to safety just before the attack happened while what defenders they had held off the Grimm." her expression turned to one of concern, "It's strange. I passed through this village last year, and they had a decent defense force along with a few huntsmen living here. They should have been able to hold off an attack like this."

"We were weakened before the Grimm invaded our home." the duo turned and saw an middle-aged man approaching them, dressed in a white shirt with a tan tunic and pants, his hair black with flecks of gray mixed in. Behind him, the people fo the small town started to come out of their homes, seeing they were safe and came to join around the ones that had helped them. "Thank you for helping us, many more lives would have been lost had you not arrived when you did."

"It's no trouble, we were happy to lend a hand." said Amber, taking in all the people they had managed to save from the creatures of darkness.

John regarded them as well, many were looking at the two of them in awe, while a couple looked upon him with hesitation. Given his stature, armor and the fact he was covered in Grimm blood he couldn't really blame them.

"You said something about being weakened before the Grimm attacked? What happened exactly?" asked the Doom Slayer.

Wiping sweat from his head, the man sighed before speaking, "Not here, come." with that he motioned for them to follow. The townspeople parting to give them passage as they followed him to one of the mostly undamaged buildings.

All the while, John had a feeling that they had just become part of something bigger than they thought.

X

From his vantage point outside the village, Qrow lowered his scroll after capturing the battles he had witnessed on digital-film.

At first he was going to step in to lend a hand, given that he had no way of knowing the Fall Maiden's condition after her last fight, but after seeing her lay waste to the Grimm he knew that she must have been doing better...Then there was her new 'friend...

The veteran huntsman had seen some brutal things in his career...but none came close to how the armored man had literally torn the Grimm a new one with his barehands. It was damn near savage and he had been lucky enough to capture the spectacle on his scroll while looking awe in morbid facination.

He'd seen the creatures attack their target, claws and teeth hitting home, but nothing slowed the warrior down. In fact, it seemed to spur him on even more. Ripping away limbs and tearing out chunks from the Grimm like a beast himself.

Qrow was as impressed as he was nervous. If this guy was capable of such things toward the Grimm, then how would a human enemy fare when crossing his path?

Shaking himself, he looked down at his scroll and sent the footage to Ozpin along with a quick message before going back to his original mission. Though with how things were going he had a feeling that he's be showing himself to the duo very soon.

X

Sitting at a large table within the tavern they had been led to, John and Amber looked across at the one who had brought them there, the man's name being Mick Fallstone, as he leaned on the surface with his hands steepled together. Staring at the flickering candle between them, gathered his thoughts for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"A few weeks ago, a representative of the Schnee Dust Company came to our town to finalize paperwork regarding the dust mine we discovered in the nearby hills. It was to be a new form of income for us given that we are but a simple farming settlement, and such an investment would have done good for our home."

"Everything went well, the mine was established and we collected a large amount within the first few days of it opening that would be taken to Atlas for testing and refinement...That's when _they_ came..." he spoke with a deep rumble filled with both anger and sorrow.

"Who?" asked Amber, her earlier concern growing by the second while John remained silent and listened closely.

Mick sighed again as he spoke with a haggard and grave tone, "The White Fang. They attacked the SDC truck after it left town and came here, demanding that we relinquish the dust we had mined or we would suffer. We tried to fight back, but their numbers and skill quickly overpowered us. The huntmen that live here are on assignment and we've been unable to contact them...we were left defenseless."

The tale struck a cord deep within the duo. The Fall Maiden looking stricken at the town's plight while anger burned in the Doom Slayer's being. "What happened next?" John asked, keeping his tone level even though his fists were clenched.

"The White Fang rounded up everyone in town and their leader gave us an ultimatum, either we mine the dust in the hills for their personal use or they'd torch our homes and leave us for the Grimm. We had no choice. Those that worked in the mines were taken there as forced labor in exchange for our lives. That was two days ago." said Mick, his body tense.

"And all of the negative emotions brought the horde that attacked." summerized Amber, getting a nod from the men across from them. "Did you try contacting help from Vale? They're the closest kingdom."

The man shook his head, "We tried, but the Fang knocked out our communications. Our hope was that someone would notice the lack of transmissions and send someone to come look into it, but when the Grimm attacked today...we all but lost hope. Until you arrived." he said looking at the two of them in thanks. "I cannot tell you how much your arrival has meant to the folks around here, you saved us."

"Our job isn't over yet." said John, garnering the attenion of his companion and their host along with a couple others that had been in the tavern who had been descreetly listening in. "You say that some of your people are being forced to work in the mines on behalf of the White Fang, can I assume that there is a small force making sure that none escape?"

Mick nodded, "Yes, the main group left when we were forced to surrender, but a couple dozen stayed behind to collect the dust and keep tabs on both the town and the mine itself. Some of them come down from the hills from time to time and take any supplies they want."

The anger burning within the Doom Slayer went from a dull spark to a moderate fire, if it rose any hire he would end up going on a rampage toward the mines. He took a deep breath to keep his rage in check, if he was going to help these people then he needed a clear head to do so. "Then it's pretty clear what needs to be done." he said causing the other two, plus the handful of other citizens in the tavern to look his way.

"John?" asked Amber, wondering what her companion was thinking.

"The White Fang crossed a line, innocent people are dead and they're forcing others to give up their freedom and livelyhood for their own needs. That's something I can't let stand." said the armored man as he stood up to his full height.

"What do you plan to do?" askedd Mick, for the first time seeing how imposing John was in his armor as he looked up at the tinted visor.

The Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles loudly, "First, I'm going to free your people. Then, I'm going to send a message to those terrorists that they won't be forgetting." the tone in his voice sent a chill through the air as his intentions became perfectly clear.

The White Fang had no idea of the unstoppable force that would soon be coming their way...

 **A/N: Another one that just barely hit the mark in terms of word count, but the impact is still very much the same. And no, ladies and gents, the fighting is far from over. Like the last line said, the White Fang has one HELL of a fight coming their way next time!**

 **Send your reviews and I'll deliver within the next week, until then!**


	7. Bloody Fang

**A/N: Hello to all and welcome to yet another installment to what I hope to be one of my most epic stories to date. With how I left off the last chapter, and with the promise of you all seeing the White Fang getting the biggest asskicking of their lives, I plan on giving you just what you want!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ozpin stood in his office, looking out one of the large bay windows toward Vale with coffee mug in hand. He'd been doing a lot of that in the last couple of days, deep in thought as he went over how things had changed so drastically in a mere 48 hours.

The headmaster had seen and endured a lot in his surprisingly long life, he'd even done a great many things, some good, others that will haunt him to his dying days. But every careful step he had made had been for Remnant's best interest, some of them carrying great weight that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

But, something he hadn't expected had made itself known, something he thought that he'd never lay eyes upon again and yet saw proof of it the day before. There were many legends and myths surrounding their world's history, many are passed off as just stories to inspire children in one way or another.

Ozpin, however, knew differently. The legend of the Four Maidens being proof that even the grandest of tales had a great deal of truth to them and needed to not only be kept safe, but secret as well, lest the consequences be dire.

Now the headmaster was feeling his age, part of him still couldn't believe what Qrow had sent to him when word of the attack on Amber had reached him. The image of the armored man carrying the Fall Maiden to safety...they symbol inscribed on his helm...burned brightly into his mind's eye.

There was only one being that bore such a mark, and Ozpin never believed that he would see them again after all this time. But what bothered him the most was the meaning behind their arrival, and what it could mean for the fate of Remnant.

A soft chime from his private terminal broke him from his thoughts. Taking a sip from his mug, he turned and sat at his desk before accepting the video call that was coming through. "What can I do for you, James?" he asked General Ironwood when the man's face appeared on screen.

 _"Hopefully give me an update."_ replied the man calmly, _"Has Qrow reported in?"_

"As a matter of fact he has." Ozpin brought up the video message the huntsman had sent in an hour ago. The two headmasters watched the recording, both of them silent and with looks of contemplation as they watched the Grimm that had been attacking the settlement outside of Vale being torn apart by the same man that had saved Amber.

The one in armor also using a variety of weapons neither of them had seen before that dealt massive damage to the horde. Despite their numbers, the creatures of darkness were no match in the sights of such an adversary.

 _"...He's much stronger than I remember..."_ the General said, awe and hesitance coloring his voice. Ozpin nodding in agreement as he took another drink from his coffee. _"Have you come up with a plan involving this new 'development' of ours?"_

"I have had a great deal of thought on the matter." replied Beacon's headmaster, "How has Ms. Schnee been handling what you've told her."

James sighed, _"As well as to be expected. She was in disbelief until we showed her the information we decoded from the tablet over the years. If anything she's concerned about what his arrival could mean for us all...you know as well as I do that he only seems to appear when-"_

"I'm well aware of what his arrival stands for, James." Ozpin said cutting him off. "I was there, just as you were, the last time he appeared in our world. And if it is a sign of things to come, then we had best prepare outselves accordingly."

 _"I couldnt' agree more."_ said the General. _"I have Winter and a squadron of my best soldiers ready to move out and extract him and Amber."_

The older headmaster sent his friend a long look, "Were it so easy. Do you honestly believe that sending a group of heavily armed individuals to bring in someone like him would be a good course of action? He would most likely see it as a sign of hostility...and you've seen what he can do against the Grimm..."

James paused on his end of the connection, the gears turning in his head and realizing that Ozpin was right. And if it had come to that...the concequences would be ones that he would never be able to repent from. _"Then what would you suggest, Ozpin?"_ he asked after a while longer in thought.

"Qrow is already in the area and has all the information he needs. I'll ask him to approach them and offer to take them to Vale. Amber already knows him like the rest of us, given our ties to her status, and it would prove to be a more subtle approach with the least amount of tension."

 _"Hmm...Yes, I can see how that would be a better course given the circumstances. But how are you sure that he will be willing to come here?"_ asked James.

Ozpin have a half smile, "As I've said before, James. Have a little faith."

The General sighed again, _"Very well...I'll trust you on this, Ozpin. Contact me as soon as Qrow is able to convince them, I'll be in the air and at Beacon when it is confirmed. All of us will need to be present when they both arrive."_

Nodding at the screen as the connection ended, Ozpin took one last sip form his mug, finishing the beverage before grabbing his cane and standing up. Making his way over to the elevator and stepping inside, taking out his scroll and passing it over the panel causing the lift to descend.

Standing in silence, leaning on his cane before him, the headmaster waited as the lift went deeper and deeper below the ground under the academy, his face a mask of stone before the ride ended. The doors opened to reveal a dark corridor lined with stone columns, torches lit with green flames lighting the way as he stepped out and headed down the path before him.

Footsteps echoing off the walls, Ozpin kept his gaze forward as he moved with long, meaningful strides. It had been a while since he had been down here, but given recent events, it was best for him to make time for it.

Coming to a stop when he reached the far end of the long passage, the headmaster gazed at what was kept within Beacon's Vault.

A small cylinder, made of reinforced glass stood before him, bright light shining within and illuminating what it contained. A disk, no bigger than his palm and made of a strange, black metal that gave off a small haze of red energy.

In the center of the strange relic was the same symbol he had been looking at for the past two days, which glowed with the same intensity as the energy around it.

"It has been many, many years...old friend..." he said to the silent chamber.

X

The sun had started to get lower in the sky, casting an array of shadows across the landscape as nighttime was fast approaching. However, such a time of day was perfect for John as it concealed his movements as he ran through the forest toward his destination.

After the meeting with Mick, and learning the current situation with their captured workers, he set out toward the mine located outside the town with the intention of freeing the people being held by the White Fang.

Amber had wanted to come with him, but with the threat of the Grimm attacking again and the current state of the town after the last assault it was aparent that the people wouldn't survive if the creatures returned. In the end, the Maiden stayed behind to help the townspeople while he ventured to the mines.

Which was alright by him, with what he had planned for the Faunus terrorists it was better for her to not see what would be taking place.

Slowing his movements, the Doom Slayer managed to pick up the sounds of words being spoken and crouched low to the ground. Combat shotgun in hand and ready as he crept toward the source.

 _ **"Three lifesigns detected. Ten meters North and closing in."**_ VEGA reported in John's ear just as he reached the edge of a treeline and remained behind one large enough to hide his large frame. Peering around the edge, he saw three men walking down the dirt road that he had been staying off of. Each of them wearing white and black uniforms with light body armor and masks covering their faces that resembled those found on Grimm.

It was easy to discern that they were faunus, given the animal appendages that they were sporting, and their uniforms definitely marked them as members of the White Fang given what Amber and Mick had been telling him.

"Why do we even bother patrolling out here?" asked one of the thugs, a set of antlers poking out of his head while he carried a dust assault rifle. "None of those humans are dumb enough to try something after our little 'demonstration'."

"Because the Lieutenant ordered us to do it, that's why!" snapped the one leading the trio, this one having wolf ears on his head. "And you should be concerned, we had those people outnumbered before, but now they outnumber us."

The last of the group snorted, "Not likely, didn't you hear? The Grimm was tearing the place up a few hours ago. If any of them survived I'd be surprised."

"Heh, good riddence." added the deer-faunus, resting his weapon on his shoulder, "The less humans around, the better in my opinion. Too bad our brothers and sisters down there refused to join us."

"They made their choice to stand with humans," replied the leader, "And they can die with them if they so choose."

With each word spoken, John felt his rage build more and more. It was obvious that these faunus didn't give a fuck what happened to the people of the town they crippled, they were even laughing at their fate. Which made what he was going to do next even more satisfying.

When the three members of the White Fang walked past the tree he was behind, he immediately rounded it and got behind the closest one. Grabbing him by the back of the neck and snapping it as easy as if it were a stick.

Hearing the snap, the other two spun around, but not fast enough as John raised his shotgun and blew the head off the one with antlers before he could raise his weapon b efore dropping low and kicking the feet out from under the leader.

The Doom Slayer rose to his feet, grabbing the man's right leg while pressing his foot down on his chest to keep him in place as he leered down at him. "How many of you are there?" he asked darkly.

"Who...Who the fuck are you?!" the faunus demanded. His answer was his leg being snapped in half at the knee forcing a scream of agony out of his throat.

"HOW MANY!?" John roared as he gripped the shattered limb harder.

"T-TWENTY!" the man bellowed amongst his agony, trying to get away from the armored human. Nodding once, the Doom Slayer snapped the leg he was holding again before forcing the man's foot down with enough force to crush his own head with it.

Shotgun in hand again, John continued toward the mine. Keeping off the beaten path to stay out of sight and coming upon an iron gate between two foot hills where two more White Fang were standing guard.

Moving slowly out of their field of vison, John moved up the foothill on the left side of the gate until he reached the top and looked down at the two oblivious soldiers. Storing his weapon, he jumped from the top of the hill and landed on the other side of the open gate, the noise of his landing making the two men perk up, but they weren't fast enough as he grabbed their heads and smashed them together hard enough to shatter their skulls.

 _'Five down, fifteen to go.'_ he thought to himself as he took out his HAR, attaching the tactical scope and moving along the path.

Mick had shown him a map layout of the small mining complex they had set up with the SDC's assistance, VEGA scanning the map with his visor and making a 3D map that he was now using to see what he was going to be expecting.

From what he was seeing, the mining area was in a hole in the ground roughly a third of the size of the town itself with a handful of small buildings and shacks set up for the work crews that were on duty. The mine itself led into the largest hill in the area which boardered on a small mountain and had been set up with a rail system so that the people mining could move the dust from the mines to the outside world more easily.

The tunnel network was realitively small, not surprising considering that the dust deposit that was discovered was still relatively new. Which made it easier for him to find the workers and the White Fang.

Reaching the end of the path, John looked down onto the mining complex from the edge of the massive hole it was situated in. The layout exactly as the map he was shown depicted as he scanned each building and structure that surrounding the opening to the entrance to the mines.

Several people could be seen moving about, enhancing the vision on his visor, John saw the White Fang soldiers moving about, weapons trained on the miners as they were pushed to their limits with the endless amount of work being forced upon them by the terrorists.

 _'Need to plan this carefully,'_ the Doom Slayer thought as he surveyed the area and plotted his attack. He couldn't afford to get the civilians in the crossfire, so he couldn't go barreling in like he normally would. He'd have to get the workers out of harms way first, then deal with the Fang.

"I said get back to work!" John looked down from where he was and saw one of the thugs slam his rifle into the back of a man, making him drop to his knees with a grunt of pain. "Don't make me tell you again!" the terrorist bellowed, pressing a pistol to the back of the man's head.

"P-Please...just a little water...we've been going non-stop for so long..." the man pleaded weakly.

The White Fang thug kicked him hard in the back and sent him sprawling across the ground. "You'll get nothing until I say otherwise! Or would you prefer to be Grimm bait?"

John growled deeply, making a small adjustment to his plan before leaping down from the ledge. Landing on the ground with his fist slamming the dirt and startling both men. "Wha-Who the hell are-" the terrorist was cut off when the armored human grabbed him by the face and slammed him against the rockwall he'd been infront of. The impact hard enough to splatter his brains along the stone like crimson-grey paint.

Dropping the corpse to the ground, the Doom Slayer turned to the man that was being beaten. Said man was looking up at him with terror across his face after seeing what had become of the White Fang thug.

"Are you injured?" John asked, making the man blink in confusion.

"N-No...I think I'm alright." was the shaky reply, the worker flinched when the armored man held out his hand. Seeing it done with zero hostility, he grabbed the offering and was helped to his feet.

"How many people do the White Fang have here?" John asked as he looked out where the others could be seen while they remained out of sight.

"There are 11 of us...there used to be 14." the man admitted with his voice turning sharp and his fists clenching in anger. Then something seemed to click with him and he looked at his savior, "The town, we heard that the Grimm attacked but nothing else. What has become of our home? Our families?"

Sensing the desperation, John held up his hand in a calming manner, "They were attacked, yes, but a me and a friend arrived in time to deal with the Grimm. We were told of what happened and offered to help put an end to what the White Fang are doing."

Having another look around the mining site, John located several crates where the dust was being stored. An idea popping into his head and he regarded the one before him, "How do you feel about getting back at these bastards for what they've done to your people and town?"

The man looked up at him with fire in his eyes, "After what they've put us through, It would be a damn pleasure. What do you need me to do?"

X

Within the foreman's office of the mining complex, a lone man could be seen watching the operations going on outside the building. Dressed in the standard White Fang uniform, he stood taller than those that worked beneath him and it showed with the hard muscles of his exposed arms, one of which was inked with tribal tattoos.

His buzzcut black hair and dark colored skin the only other parts of him visible as a Grimm mask covered his entire face.

Victor Verone had been a member of the White Fang for over a decade, and was one of the first to agree to the new standards that they now lived by. The humans ignorantly believed that they were superior to the faunus, treating them like common beasts when in actuality they were stronger in comparison. Something the humans should have taken to heart during the last war.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms over his broad chest as he surveyed the workers they had 'persuaded' to help them in their campaign. He was surprised when Adam didn't simply order them to slaughter the town after they ambushed the Schnee truck, given what had happened when his lover defected not only him, but the Fang as well.

But, their leader proved to put the needs of their faction ahead of his own emotions as he forced the laborers to mine all the dust in the hills around their town for their cause. There had been a few rogues among the miners, but they had been swiftly dealt with infront of their peers as a reminder that they no longer had a choice in the matter.

I didn't matter though. When everything was said and done there wouldn't be anyone left if he had anything to say about it.

The ringing of his scroll drew his attention from the work going on below. Turning from the window, he pulled out the device and answered it. "Lieutenant Verone." he answered sternly before listening to the one on the other end of the line. "Everything is going according to plan, sir."

"..."

"There were a few who attempted to resist, they were dealt with accordingly."

"..."

"We'll be long gone before anyone discovers what happened, are we clear to purge the place when all is said and done?"

"..."

"Yes, sir." A wide grin spread beneath his mask as he ended the call. All he had to do was be patient until-

A loud explosion suddenly shook the entire building, Victor stumbled a moment before righting himself and moving toward the window to see what had happened. Just in time to see several crates of dust explode, various forms of elements blasting outward in small hurricanes of destruction which caused some of his men to go flying.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he bellowed just before the door to the office banged open.

"Lieutenant!" a soldier exclaimed, his uniform blackened and burned from one of the blasts. "We're under attack! Someone managed to breach the complex and is freeing the prisoners!"

Fists clenched, the veteran faunus grabbed the hilt of his massive chainsaw that had been laying on the desk as he advanced toward the open door way, "Have everyone regroup! Find the infiltrator and kill them!" he ordered.

The soldier hesitated, "B-But, sir! He's tearing through us! We can't even land a single-" whatever the faunus was about to say was swallowed up by an explosion that consumed the doorway. Victor was thrown back against the desk, glass and metal debris scattering around him while he managed to shield his face from most of it.

When the dust settled, the Lieutenant coughed as he looked toward the doorway and only saw a hole where the door had been. Blood and bits of flesh of the unfortunet faunus who had been standing in the path of the blast running down the warped, charred metal walls.

Shaking off the explosion, Victor grabbed his dropped weapon and ran to the now wider opening, looking out at the complex and seeing a couple of the other structures in similar states. Small fires burned out of control near where crates of dust had been along with the mutilated bodies of his men laying scattered all over.

The sounds of gunfire drew his attention to the very center of the complex where the surviving members of their faction was locked in combat against a long individual. From what the Lieutenant, the man was a big as he was and wore a suit of heavy combat armor wielding a large machine gun that he shot into the recruits around him.

One of the faunus, one bearing the large horns of a bull, kneeled down before charging out of cover and straight at their attacker's back. But the man seemed to sense him as he spun around, his weapon disappearing from sight as he grabbed the horns in both hands. His feet barely moving an inch along the ground as he stopped the charge completely.

In the next moment, the man launched a leg up while slamming the thug's face against his knee with a sickening crunch. The action was repeated several times until the bull-faunus' face was entirely broken and caved in and his body went still.

Another faunus attempted to run at his back with a sword brandished, but the one in armor merely spun around and threw the corpse in his hands into them. Sending both crashing to the dirt with the smaller faunus stuck underneath the larger, dead one.

Struggling to get free, the recruit looked up just in time to see an armored heel coming down before his head burst open like a crushed watermelon across the dirt.

Growling deep in his throat at seeing his men being slaughtered, Victor raised his weapon and ran forward. Intending on ending the man's life quickly and painfully.

X

John scuffed the bottom of his boot on the ground, clearing the brain matter and bits of bone stuck to it before bringing out his double barrel and firing at a White Fang thug that popped up out of cover. The spread opening up his chest in a large fountain of blood while the rest of him was sent flying back.

After the worker he had saved helped him detonate some of the dust crates to cause a distraction, the Doom Slayer made quick work of putting down the terrorists that had the other hostages at gunpoint. Giving the miners a chance to flee the complex and head back toward town while the Fang focused their attention on trying to take him down.

Which was like lambs being led to slaughter. Because the moment the civilians were out of harms way, John had no reason to hold back, unleashing his full strength on the faunus attacking him.

Reloading his double barrel John surveyed the carnage he had unleashed. The White Fang members were all over the place, some of them in various bloody pieces spread out across the ground. One of them, his left leg missing at the knee, was attempting to crawl toward a discarded shotgun, leaving a long trail of crimson in his wake as he struggled to move.

The faunus had managed to reach the weapon, placing a hand over it before a heavy armored boot slammed down on his arm. The bones shattering beneath the weight and causing him to scream in agony. Both barrels of the Doom Slayer's weapon pressed to the back of his head.

 _ **"Hostile Target Approaching."**_ VEGA warned him. John looked to his left and saw another White Fang approaching, a large chainsaw resting on his shoulder as he came to a rest a couple meters away from him.

The whimpers from the thug beneath his foot ended when he pulled both triggers on the double barrel. Snapping the gun open and loading fresh shells as he turned to address the new arrival, "So, can I assume you're the one in charge of these assholes?" he asked pointedly.

"And if I am?" questioned the Lieutenant as he looked at his dead men. "You will pay for what you've done here, you and every other human who looks upon the faunus as inferior. Remnant will soon belong to us."

John rolled his shoulders, "Personally, I have no issues with the faunus. What I _do_ have an issue with, is degenerate fuck-heads like you and the White Fang attacking and enslaving innocent people in a blind campaign to make yourselves look superior. Do you honestly think you will gain any kind of respect and understanding from the people of this world with what you've been doing."

"Fear is the only thing humans like you will ever understand." Victor growled in response, lifting his chainsaw off his shoulder and revving it loudly. "And it is something I intend to instill in you before sending you straight to hell!"

The Doom Slayer switched his shotgun for his own chainsaw, "Already been there, pal." In the next moment the two charged one another, sparks flashed when the two weapons clashed, metal grinding on metal.

Both combatants pressed their attacks, the Lieutentant hoping to overpower his enemy. But he knew nothing about exactly who he was facing, or how much stronger John was over him.

Forcing the two chainsaws to the side, John lashed out with his elbow and connected hard with Victor's mask, a crack appearing on the surface as he stumbled back several steps. Having a split second to raise his weapon up and block an overhead strike that would have shreaded him in half. Using all his strength and his aura to keep the the other chainsaw from coming down on his head.

Backing off from his attack, the Doom Slayer jumped back, holding the deadly melee weapon before him with the blade still spinning. The Lieutenant brought his own chainsaw to bare and swung it to the side, John leaning back to avoid the wide arc and lashing back with his own.

The two combatants moved around one another, avoiding and parrying strikes back and forth. Minutes slipped past quickly before John grew tired of it. _'Alright, time to end this.'_ Blocking another strike, he held his chainsaw in one hand while bringing out his pistol with the other.

Before Victor had a moment to register the change in his opponent, an energy round punched through his left leg. Dropping him to a kneeling position before a second shot went through his arm forcing him to drop his weapon. "Sh-Shit!" the faunus grunted as he held his bleeding arm, glancing up just as an armored boot connected with his face, shattering his mask completely to reveal a scarred face and black eyes just before he slammed into the side of a building.

Sending both weapons back to storage, the Doom Slayer stalked toward the Lieutenant as he tried to get back up despite his injuries. "Still think you're superior?" he asked as he grabbed the front of the man's light armor and lifted him up with one hand and pressing him to the wall a foot from the ground.

Victor spat at him, the mess splattering on John's visor, "Go ahead and kill me, you human scum! You're time will come, just like the rest of your race!"

Swipping the blood and saliva from his field of vision, the armored human tightened his grip on the Lieutenant. "Oh, I intend to. But not before we have a bit of a more _indepth_ chat." his fist swung forward and knocked the faunus out cold.

X

Back at the town, Amber had been doing everything in her power to help the townspeople around her.

The miners that had been held captive had returned minutes ago, into the welcome arms of family and friends alike before being given water and medical treatment from the few doctors around.

Many greaved over the loss of three of the workers who had tried to stand against their attackers, but when they had been asked what happened to the White Fang, the miners had a look of grim satisfaction on their faces as they spoke about the armored man who helped them escape before laying waste to the terrorists.

Once she was done assiting the injured, the Fall Maiden looked toward the path that led to the mines. Expecting to see John coming into the small town any moment, but found herself disappointed and a little anxious when he wasn't there as more time stretched on.

Even though she knew he could hold his own beyond expectation, and was more than equipped to handle any situation, a part of her still worried about her companion and whether or not he would return.

Despite having known him for only so long, she knew that deep within his being was a kindred spirit. One that had survived the chaos of Hell itself and continued to burn a path through the darkness that constantly surrounded him.

She could sense a powerful soul within him, one that could never be restrained and fought on no matter the odds. A true warrior, whose strength put fear in his enemies, yet still possessed a gentle heart toward the innocent, it was very inspiring, even to one who had become part of a legend herself.

Shaking her head, Amber decided to simply have faith in John and wait for him to come back. However, that didn't stop her from sending a small prayer that he be kept safe, just incase.

X

Victor groaned as he came back to full consciousness, and despite the aches and pains echoing through his form, finding himself tied down to a chair in one of the small warehouses of the mining complex.

Struggling lightly to test his binds, the Lieutenant found the ropes holding him down were expertly secured. And with his aura low from the fight he had just been in, coupled with his injuries, he was stuck.

The sound of loud bootsteps on stone had him looking up and seeing the armored man he had been battling against coming out of the shadows and standing before him. "You're still alive, good. A punch like that would have cracked a normal man's skull." he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Victor said nothing, just glared hatefully at John who snorted back at him. " _Scary_." he said placatingly as he started walking around his captive. "Now, if you're brains weren't scrambled from that shot to the head I gave you earlier, then you will recall that I wanted to have a more detailed conversation with you."

Making a full revolution around the faunus and standing before him again, John reached into his belt and pulled out a scroll that he tossed into the man's lap. "A friend of mine pulled every useful bit of data you had stored on that. Your so called 'encryption' took him all of a full second to crack, by the way. You shouldn't put vital data on something someone could get into that easily."

Again, the Lieutenant was silent, face an emotionless mask. The Doom Slayer leered right back, "There was a lot that could be useful to me, but a few things are missing, hense this little get together of ours. So, here's how it's going to go. I'm going to ask a couple questions, you're going to answer them, each time you fail to answer the pain factor gets worse."

Still no answer, the guy was well trained, John would give him that much credit. "I know that your little group was part of a much larger one that passed through. I also know that your boss goes by the name Adam Taurus. Where is he?"

Victor retained his silence. "It's not a hard question. Coordinates, an address, hell, even a direction would be good enough." when he didn't get an answer, John punched the Lieutenant across the face without hesitation. Blood and spittle spraying from his mouth when his head snapped to the side.

"Let's try again." the Doom Slayer said, his humor long gone and replaced with grim seriousness, "Where. Is. Your. Boss?" he pronounced slowly.

The faunus spat on the floor and turned his head back around. "Fuck you, human!" another punch spun his head to the other side, his jaw cracking a bit from the impact.

"Don't swing that way, asshole." John said back, bringing his hand up and bringing his pistol out, pressing the barrel into the Lieutenant's leg that didn't already have a hole in it. "One last time. Where is Adam Taurus?!"

"I've got nothing to say to-" the energy sidearm went off, cutting the statement short with a cry of pain. A burning hole punched through his thigh. "Do whatever you want! I'm no traitor!" he managed to exclaim through his pain.

Tilting his head, John put away his pistol and stood up to his full height. In the next moment Victor was on his back, coughing up blood and wheezing after literally being kicked over. Heavy boot pressing down on his broken ribs and applying more pressure with each passing second. "I would give you props for your dedication. If you weren't part of a terrorist cell hellbent on making lives miserable."

The Lieutenant gasped, "You...know nothing...of the faunus' suffering! The pain...we endured...the hatred! Humanity deserves what it gets!" he coughed when the Doom Slayer's boot pressed down harder, two more ribs breaking beneath it.

"Humanity deserves it?" John growled lowly, "Are you saying every man, woman, and _child_ in this world deserves the pain the White Fang causes?! You make your people out to be _monsters_ because of your own blind hatred when many of them have done nothing against the faunus!"

He lifted his boot and sat the chair back upright as he continued speaking. "The only ones who deserve what they get, to me, is anyone baring the White Fang banner." in an instant, his chainsaw appeared in his hands causing Victor's expression to pale.

"What are you-"

"If you won't give me the information I need...then I'll settle for sending a message to your boss and those that follow him." John pulled the rip cord, making the weapon roar to life, the blades spun menacingly.

"W-WAIT! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF HERO?!" the Lieutenant shouted as he tried in vain to get away from the deadly instrument moving toward him.

The Doom Slayer loomed over him, looking like death incarnate, his voice cold as ice. "I'm no hero...just a monster who fucks up the bigger monsters for the sake of the innocent." he brought up his chainsaw and swung down.

Victor's screams of agony pierced the night along with the sounds of the small motor running and flesh tearing.

X

Within the White Fang's most recent encampment, Adam overlooked the map of Remnant posted on the wall of the command tent. His mind turning over what their next plan of attack would be.

There had been far too many setbacks for his liking in the past week. First his lover abandons him and their organization, then their last few operations had fallen through instead of garnering them the resources that they needed.

Gripping the hilt of his katana in frusteration, the bull-faunus turned toward the table set up in the tent and started going through the files and reports scattered along the surface when his scroll started ringing. Checking the screen, he discovered that it was his second in command contacting him. Most likely to give an update on the dust they were collecting.

"Report, Lieutenant." he said into the device when he answered it.

Silence answered him for a moment or two, _"Is this Adam Taurus?"_ a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who is this? Where is Victor?" Adam demanded, keeping his voice calm and level.

 _"Which half are you looking for?"_ asked the one on the other end. _"The town you and yours had under your thumb has been liberated, and your men in the area have become quite 'religious'. This is more or less a courtesty call on my part. If I find anyone wearing the colors of the White Fang, they will meet the same end as the ones who met me today."_

The swordsman clenched his fist tightly around his weapon, "And who are you, to make threats against the White Fang?"

 _"Someone who can, and will, tear your organization apart piece by piece. Take this as your one and only warning."_ the line cut out as the call ended.

Adam pulled the scroll from his ear just before it chimmed with a new message. When he opened it, he was greeted with an image of the mutilated corpse of his most trusted Lieutenant with an attached message reading;

 _ **'Remember the warning. And pray to whatever god you wish that we never meet.'**_

Closing his eyes behind his mask, the young leader of the White Fang leaned against the table and bowed his head. Doing his best to reign in his rage. His people were losing faith, their numbers dwindling, their supplies running low and now his second in command had met a gruesome end.

Morale was already wearing thin given recent events, a blow such as this would break what little there was left.

Looking back down at his scroll, his thoughts turning over for what course of action should be taken next as he remembered the small meeting that had taken place a day before Blake's defection. And although he hated to admit it, Adam was beginning to feel desperation.

Sighing, he picked up the device and went through the numbers listed until he found the one he needed. Frowning at the fact he had no other options, he called the number and put the scroll to his ear.

 _"Hello?"_ a woman's voice asked, answering after one ring.

"It's Adam. I'm prepared to make a deal."

 **A/N: For the record, I used the 'Torture Scene' from Wolfenstein: The New Order for what happened with the Lieutenant. I can understand that it may have been graphic for some, but given what the White Fang has done in the series (which is a horrible step backwards in trying to get respect and equality for the faunus) they don't deserve any mercy since they do not grant any to their victims.**

 **The Doom Slayer has made his opening move against the Fang, and Adam has made a powerful enemy. Meaning that things are bound to change even more in the near future. However until then, the next chapter is coming soon. Review and it'll be here before you know it!**


	8. Heart to Heart

**A/N: And with a new day, a new chapter came along with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sun had started to set by the time John returned to the town, and in doing so received a hero's welcome from the citizens. Many coming up and praising him for liberating the workers and dealing with the White Fang. Amber had been there as well, happy to see him back after such a long time.

The clean up from the Grimm attack was already underway, but it would take time, especially since the deceased needed to be buried and the family and friends needed the time to mourn their losses. John had offered to help as well, using his strength to move debris and help citizens who were trapped in their homes from the damage that had been caused.

Amber had continued to help the injured until everyone was in good shape before offering her aid in the clean up as well, the Fall Maiden using a bit of her power to put out a few fires that were still burning.

It would be long after the sun had gone down and the broken moon shined in the sky before things were stable enough for the day. Mick had approached the heroes and offered them lodging on the second floor of the tavern they had met in before, the man himself owning the establishment, so that they could rest.

Both of them had been thankful fo the generosity and took him up on the offer, each taking a room across from the other as they turned in for the night.

Presently, John was in the shower of his room. After having been in his armor for the last few days, there had been a great deal of dried sweat and grime built up on his skin, even more so since he hadn't worn anything underneath the entire time thus far.

Removing the Praetor suit had been a little more challenging than he anticipated, needing VEGA's help to get the components off the proper way as he stripped down. Though he was sure it would get easier over time given that he didn't need to wear it every second of the day.

However, he felt strangely vulnerable without it, like a part of himself was missing when he finished removing the armor.

He shook off the feeling and focused on getting clean, the warm water relaxing his tense muscles and making him feel calmer than he ever thought possible. The array of events that had taken place since he had 'woken up' in the UAC facility was enough to make a normal person's head spin, but he had just taken it in stride as best he could given the circumstances.

But at the moment he was having a hard time grasping how the towspeople were treating him. When he had first awoke into his new existence, he came to quickly understand that the word 'hero' didn't quite fit his description. From the files he had read, and the scriptures in Hell he listened to, they all spoke of the Doom Slayer as a rampaging entity who's sole purpose was to destroy Hell's legion.

And after seeing and doing the things that he had, it was a pretty good identifyer to what he was now. Even though he was still himself, he was also the legendary harbinger of the demons' destruction. Hearing people calling him a hero was more than a bit foreign to him.

Although, it did feel good. Especially with the children of the town coming up to him with awe in their eyes, treating him like a knight who slayed dragons in storybooks. They also looked upon Amber as a powerful sorceress, which had her smiling and blushing from all of the praises. But she seemed to be more used to it compared to John.

Finishing up, the Doom Slayer switched off the shower and stepped out into the small bathroom outside. Grabbing a towel and drying off quickly before wrapping it around his waist and looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

He still looked the same as he did after he got out of the sarcophagus, bald save for his dark eyebrows, but there was also a hint of five o'clock shadow growing on his face. Glowing eyes trailed down from his face to his body, pale skin tightly stretched over hard muscles marred with large black and purple bruises in various spots.

The Praetor suit may have been indestructable, but he was not. Every time he got kicked by a hoof or slammed into a wall the armor may have took the brunt of it, but he ended up taking a fair share of the impact as well. John was just happy that he healed faster than he used to.

Glancing to the far side of the sink, he found a set of clothes that Mick had been able to procure for him. It had been a bit difficult finding that fit given his size, though he was willing to make due with it for the time being.

"Better than nothing." he said to himself while grabbing the simple white shirt and jeans from the counter.

X

Across the hall in the other room, Amber had just finished freshening up herself. Stepping out of her own bathroom dressed in a long t-shirt that reached her knees and a pair of shorts while drying her shoulder-length hair with a towel.

Sitting on her bed, she breathed out a relaxed sigh as she laid back and stared at the ceiling. She'd been glad that they had been able to help the town as much as they had, first with the Grimm, then again with the White Fang who had been the cause of it all.

The Fall Maiden had heard all about the White Fang growing up, how the faunus-extremists had started off their campaign for equal rights in Remnant with protests and trying to get laws and rights passed by the kingdoms so that they were no longer treated as second class citizens. But no matter how hard they tried, it never seemed to be enough.

Then a new leadership assumed control, and the once peaceful acts turned into fear inducing attacks on humans and other faunus who sided with them and remained with the beliefs the old Fang had started.

Amber could only shake her head in distain, she had friends who are faunus and understood their struggle, but what the organization was doing would not get them what they wanted. If anything, it made the rest of the world look upon the faunus with even more hate over the years...it was foolishness and madness and she couldn't understand why they would continue doing what they did.

Crossing her arms over her stomach, the Fall Maiden started thinking about her traveling companion. A part of her wonder what became of the White Fang he had dealt with after freeing the miners, even after seeing the blood splattered on his armor. But after seeing how he dealt with the Grimm, she figured it was better not to dwell on it too much.

She thought back to when he told her what he had been through, and all of the horrors and bloodshed he had endured to get where he was now. Such things would have broken even the strongest of warriors, even with her powers as a Maiden she didn't think she'd be able to handle such monsters.

Yet John barreled through them, using his strength, wits and an impressive arsenal of weaponry any of the Kingdoms' military would be envious of. He didn't even have his aura unlocked while doing so!

Despite all of that, however, Amber couldn't help but feel a stir of concern deep in her soul. Even though John was strong and a powerful warrior, he was still a human being under it all. A human being who had went through a lot for the sake of survival of not only himself, but all of humanity. The amount of sacrifice he was willing to make was staggering, and it still shined through with how he saved her and the town.

Sighing, she sat up again, her thoughts keeping her from getting any sleep despite the late hour. Standing up, she headed to the door of her room and stepped out into the hallway, intending on grabbing something to drink since their host gave them access to the taverns kitchen if they needed it. Coming to a complete stop when she looked at the door across from her, the one that led ito John's room.

Amber stood motionless for a while, many questions still plaguing her throughts about the Doom Slayer that wouldn't cease. Part of her wanted answers to them, while another was still hesitant, not wanting to press issues that her companion would rather leave well enough alone.

 _'He's been so upfront and honest with me already when he never had to in the first place...'_ she thought, biting her lip and debating whether or not to check and see if he wanted to talk for a bit.

A minute ticked by before she came to a decision, stepping closer to the door and knocking on the surface gently. "John? Are you awake?" she asked, giving another knock on the door and blinked when it opened with a soft creak.

Curiosity overriding her other thoughts, Amber poked her head in and looked around. It was a similar set up to her own room, spartan with only a bed, sidetable and a desk the far corner. The door to the bathroom was closed, the light on and the sound of water running telling her that the Doom Slayer was currently in the shower.

Deciding to head back to her own room and wait for him to come out, the Fall Maiden paused when her light-brown eyes caught something out of the corner of her vision.

The Praetor suit laid in various pieces at the foot of the bed, the helmet sitting on the end and facing the door. The light shining from a nearby lamp reflecting off the surface of the visor, which also showed her reflection looking back at her.

Her curiosity getting the besk of her again, Amber stepped into the room and approached the bed getting a better look at the helm of the powerful armor John wore. It looked far more advanced than anything Atlas had made for their military, in the last few decades and most likely wouldn't for a long time to come.

Reaching out and running her fingers over the dense metal, she picked up the helmet and was a little surprised by how heavy it felt in her hands, silently wondering if the head piece was this heavy how much was the rest of it? And how was John able to move so fast and easy while inside of it.

Looking the armor component over, the Fall Maiden traced a finger delicately over the symbol marked just above the left side of the visor. The markings foreign to her, but at the same time looked strangely...familiar.

Something, deep within her very soul, recognized the symbol, but she herself couldn't exactly grasp how it were possible since she had never seen it before. It was very confusing.

 **"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Autumn?"**

Amber yelped and dropped the helmet back onto the bed when the strange voice suddenly emitted from it. "W-What? Who?" she stuttered while backing away a step.

 **"I apologise for surprising you, that was not my intention."** the helmet spoke again, making the young woman's eyes widen even more. **"I am VEGA, former Artificial Intelligence of the UAC facility on Mars. Now aiding Johnathan Irons from within the Praetor suit's systems."**

Taking a moment to get over her shock from the sudden introduction, Amber remembered the story John had told her, and how he had said that he saved the facility's AI from being completely destroyed when he overloaded its core so that he could be sent back to Hell to seal its portal. Taking a calming breath and stepped toward the bed again, turning the helmet so that she could look at the visor.

"It's...uh...nice to meet you, VEGA." she said, even though she still sounded off about the whole situation.

 **"You're heartrate and blood pressure has spiked to an incredibly high level, do you require medical attention?"** asked the AI, picking up the Fall Maiden's vitals thanks to the Praetor suits sensors.

Amber blinked again and shook her head, "Um, no, no I'm alright. Just a bit surprised, that's all." she answered while calming herself down. "John told me about you, but he never said anything about you being inside his armor."

 **"John thought it best to keep my existence a secret, though I believe that he was planning on telling you in the near future."** replied VEGA. **"Given you're last few conversations, he seems to trust you on a strong level given you're the first individual encountered in this world that was not hostile."**

"What exactly do you do?" asked the Fall Maiden, taking a seat on the bed beside the helmet. "John said that you ran the whole facility that had been attacked by the demons."

 **"Indeed. My primary function was to operate and ensure all cyber-based functions of the UAC Mars base ran at optimal efficiency. I was also incharge of communications, security and hazmat measures, and energy output throughout the facility."** answered the AI. **"When Doctor Hayden ordered me to help John in overloading my systems as a means to send him back to the demonic realm, I aided him in whatever capacity that he required. However, I did not anticipate for him to backup my most vital files and processors before setting my core to meltdown."**

 **"In essence, he saved my existence. So in exchange, I am fully prepared to aid him in whatever he requires in the forseeable future."**

To say that she was more than a little surprised at the answer she got would have been putting it lightly. Amber never thought that she would actually meet a computer program that sounded so...human. "That's very...noble of you to do for him." she managed to say.

VEGA was silent for a few stray moments before his voice emitted from the helmet again, **"Forgive me if my inquiry is too invasive, but I have been detecting an energy source within you that is very different compared to the other inhabitants we have encountered. The Codex files that I have been compiling refer to the biological energy of Remnant's people as 'Aura', something that the Grimm do not seem to possess compared to humans and faunus."**

 **"However, the Praetor suit's advanced sensors have picked up an even larger source of energy coexisting with your aura. Coupled with the video files collected from your battle against the three attackers that ambushed you with the power you unleashed, it is easy to discern that it is all connected."**

The Fall Maiden was struck silent, mouth hanging open as shock once again flooded her system. Without even knowing it, the AI had been able to discover her hidden abilities as though someone were observing the weather.

"It's...a well kept secret, VEGA. Something I'm not ready to talk about just yet. I'm sorry."

 **"...I understand. I will not inquire any further without your permission."** said the AI, making Amber breathe in relief.

As much as she wanted to tell John, and by extension VEGA, about her powers as the Fall Maiden, she wanted to wait a bit longer before revealing everything. Though, given everything he has told her, John deserved as much honesty from her.

Before either she or the AI could say anymore, the bathroom door opened grabbing Amber's attention...

Her face turning several shades darker when John stepped out of the warm mist in nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulder he was using to dry his head. Eyes scanning over the rugged features of his face before trailing down to his upper-half which revealed very toned muscles sculpted into his frame.

Despite his overall height, and bulk, he couldn't have been more than a year or two older than she was. Yet it looked as though he spent every waking hour on conditioning himself physically. Her earlier thought about how he was able to wear such heavy armor was answered and thrown out the window at the same time.

Amber was so enraptured in her staring that the sound of a throat clearing made her jump a little. Snapping her attention back to John's face and locking with his glowing-red eyes, an eyerbrow cocked as he regarded the now very embarrised Maiden sitting on his bed.

"Did you need something, Amber?" he asked casually, doing his best to keep the smirk off his face knowing full well that she had been checking him out.

"I...I...uh, was just..." she struggled in trying to answer him.

A chuckle managed to escape the Doom Slayer as he brought out the t-shirt he had and slipped it on. The fabric tight across his chest, but managed to fit somewhat. "Try syllables and sentences, I hear that you can't have a conversation without them." he said good naturedly.

The Fall Maiden blinked and finally managed to snap back to herself, "S-Sorry if I was intruding, I was just coming to see if you had a moment to talk when VEGA and I struck up a conversation." she said motioning to his helmet.

 **"She was curious about how I came to be where I am now."** said VEGA. **"I was happy to answer her questions."**

John nodded, " I was intending on intoducing the two of you at some point. But I guess it isn't much use now."

Amber smiled, "He seems like the conversational type, though I never thought a computer program could seem so...normal."

 **"I believe the proper term you were looking for is 'human'."** said the AI. **"There aren't many artificial intelligences in existence where I was originally created. My makers built me with the intention of being as human as those I would be operating around, as a way to make them feel comfortable around my constant presence."**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked John, switching gears and returning his attention to his companion.

Taking a moment to collect her earlier thoughts, Amber looked back at him and spoke with honesty. "I was curious about a few things, things that have been on my mind since our last conversation before we arrived here."

The Doom Slayer nodded, they had been in the middle of a discussion when they discovered the ambushed SDC truck, and then the village under attack. "Okay." he said, picking up his helmet and setting it on the bedside table before taking the spot it vacated beside her, "Ask away."

"Why do you fight the way you do?" the Fall Maiden asked, eyes searching his face as he looked back at her. His gaze shifting toward the far wall after she spoke her question and seemed to stare past it.

"Because it is the only way I know." he said deeply. "The demons were pure rage, brutal, so while I was within their realm I became worse than that. It was the only way to survive Hell, to become as savage and merciless as your enemies were."

The words _Rip and Tear_ echoed in his thoughts, his fists clenching when they did until he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "People refer to me as some kind of hero, the demons saw me as some kind of monster they even they themselves feared. Most of the time, I can't help but agree with the latter."

"Why?" asked Amber, drawing his focuse back her way and seeing the confusion and concern in her eyes. "Why do you see yourself as a monster? Ever since you arrived on Remnant you've helped people in need, myself included."

"You've never seen me completely let loose. When I do, then you'll see why even Hell itself fears what I'm capable of. " said John with such a calm tone that it surprised the Maiden. "I've torn things apart with my bare hands, shattered bones like they were dried twigs and spilled enough blood to drown more of my enemies in it. They were unforgiving and showed no mercy...so I show them the same curtousy."

He saw the stunned look on his companions face and continued, "Even here, in this new world, I still fight as I did before. The Grimm are nothing more than demons with a new look and deserve no less a fate than what they intend to do to the innocent. As for people like the White Fang, I made it as quick and painless as possible, though some prove to be as heartless as the Grimm which blurs the lines."

John stood up and stepped in the middle of the room, his back to Amber with his arms at his sides in a relaxed position. "You ask why I see myself as a monster, it's because that's what I am. There are many kinds of monsters in the world, like people. For me, I'm the kind of monster that slaughters the bigger monsters that no one else can. That is my purpose, one that I've come to accept."

Feeling a soft hand on his arm, the Doom Slayer turned and looked down to see Amber looking up at him. The height difference between them a full foot.

"I don't believe that." she said softly, her hand moving down and holding his larger one. "You are right in saying that not all monsters are evil. But I still don't think you deserve such a title. You're methods are extreme, some may even call them savage, but from what you've told me, and from what I've seen, you've never once brought harm to someone who was undeserving of it."

Her other hand came up and was placed in the center of his chest, right above where she could feel his heart beating against her palm. Frowning a bit when she noticed he dark bruises that dotted his torso. "What I see, is a man who endured something that no one else could ever fathom. Who, despite being trapped in a world of darkness surrounded by death and chaos, not only survived, but found a way to thrive. All while keeping a strong piece of morality that still marked him as a human being."

The small smile that spread on her face made something stir in John's chest. It felt strange...but nice at the same time.

"You're not a monster by any stretch of the word. I can sense a powerful soul with in you, and a good heart beneath the fury and rage you unleash on the real monsters." Amber coninuted, removing her hand from his chest with a blush dusting ger features but keeping eye contact. "A monster wouldn't go out of his way to save others simply because it was the right thing to do, yet you do so without hesitation. That is what makes you a hero."

The feeling in his chest grew a bit more with each word spoken to him, and for the first time since being reborn, John felt calm and at peace. The way Amber spoke, and the way she looked at him, made the Doom Slayer feel human again...normal even.

"Thank you." the two words were simple, but carried a lot of weight. Something the young woman before him could sense with how she smiled back at him.

"You've helped me when I was in the most need, perhaps this is my way of returning the favor to you." she offered which caused John to smile back at her. The Fall Maiden's expression fell slightly and a look of thought appeared in its place. Thinking about everything before going back to her companion who tilted his headin confusion. "There is something you need to know, something I have been hesitant to tell you since we first met."

The confusion on John's face grew, but he remained silent allowing her to continue. "I'm not sure how much you may or may not believe in old myths and fairy tales, but on Remnant there are many. A select few standing out that had been around for a long time, one of them in particular has been told many times over to each generation, the story of the Four Maidens."

Amber took a moment to collect herself, sitting back on the bed with her companion joining her. "Long ago, there lived a calus old man, who refused to leave his home. One day, he is visited by four traveling sisters;"

"The first understands his reclusive nature, and urges him to use his time and solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and reviving his gardens. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to come outside and embrace the world around him. And the last sister, begs him to look at all he has and be thankful."

"In return for their kindness, the old man grants the sisters incredible powers, so that they could continue to help people all over the world. They accept, and vowed to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The Four Maidens."

Listening to the story, John could sense that there was much more to it than a simple fairytale that was told to children. After learning the legends behind his own status, he knew to look beneath the so called 'myths' and see the truth in them.

"These Maidens...do they exist?" he asked slowly, calculating.

Amber nodded, "They have for thousands of years. What was believed to be a simple story, is in fact truth."

"How?" the Doom Slayer wondered, trying to understand how four mystical beings could keep living for so long. "Are they immortal?"

"Not in so many words." his companion replied. "You see, when a Maiden dies her power is released and goes in search of a new host. A special magic that ensures that the seasons are never lost and no one person can hold that power forever. No two seasons are alike, just like the changing of the world around us, and each new Maiden carries the legacy of those that came before them."

John was now very interested, sentient power that sought a new host each time the previous one past? Even after everything he had witnessed it seemed too good to be truth. But he could still sense more to all of this. Why was Amber telling him...unless...

"Amber," he said, drawing her full attention to him, "You're one of them...aren't you?" his question sounding more like a statement when it was spoken.

Amber smiled very softly before holding out her hand, her body glowing a light-gold color before a tiny flame appeared and danced above her open palm. "I am the current Fall Maiden. The power chosing me when I was young, and has been mine to bare ever since."

All of the pieces suddenly fell into place, and it all made perfect sense to John in that moment. "Those people that attacked you. They knew about your power, didn't they?"

The Fall Maiden sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm not sure. The identities of the Maidens is a powerfully kept secret. Only a very select few know of us, to my knowledge. The fact that anyone else knew my status is a very hard concept to grasp."

Thinking things over a bit more, the Doom Slayer remembered back to when he saved Amber, and how the trio that ambushed her did everything in their power to bring her down. The leader was in the process of doing something before he stepped in, something that was obviously meant to harm Amber in some way.

"Why would they attack you at all?" he asked finally. "Were they trying to capture you because of who you are?"

Amber bit her lip, "That would be one way to put it...but I'm afraid that it was for a more horrible purpose." her voice quivered in unrestrained fear, not wanting to accept the possibility of what could have happened to her had John not saved her in time. "You see, there was more to the Maiden's power in terms of host selection. I didn't learn this for several years after I inherited the power of the Fall Maiden."

"After a Maiden dies, it is rumored that the last person in their thoughts is first in line to gain the power. I'm afraid my attackers may have known this, and was attempting to..."

"Take the power from you by force." John finished for her, the full weight hitting him and making him realize that when he saved her from that ambush he had inadvertenly stopped something even worse from coming to pass.

And on top of it all, he had saved one of the four most powerful beings in this world completely by chance...or was it?

There were too many questions bouncing around in his head, and it wasn't the time to think about answering them as he focused on the here and now. John saw Amber still looking downward, her fingers playing with the quilt on his bed absently as she seemed lost in her own thoughts. The distress in her features and the tension in her shoulders telling him she was looking back on the event in question as well.

"Hay," he said, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her attention back to him, her soft-brown orbs locking with his bright-red ones. "Nothing will happen to you from here on out. Not while I'm still around." he said seriously.

The Fall Maiden was a little surprised at his declaration, but closed her eyes and bowed her head again. "That's something I can't force you to keep. There is no telling how many others know about me, I can't ask you to be my shield."

"You aren't asking." John said making her look up again. "I promised to help look after you, and when I make a promise, I keep it. No matter the odds. And if anyone tries to harm you again, well, then they'll know the true meaning of the phrase 'Fight Like Hell'."

Amber couldn't help but crack a smile, knowing that he woudn't be swayed no matter what she tried and decided it was better to leave it alone. Her next action occuring without her knowledge as she leaned forward and rested her head against the Doom Slayer's chest. Briefly surprised by her own boldness, she quickly tried to lean back when his arms came up and wrapped around her smaller frame.

Entraping her in a powerful, yet gentle, embrace that filled her with a sense of safety she had never felt before. Almost as if no matter what was happening around her, nothing could touch her as long as she was right here.

It was then sleep started to creep up on her. The warm feeling she was getting coupled with the long day and emotional conversation wearing her down until her eyes were barely being kept open.

"John," she said with a small yawn breaking in. "Thank you." with that, her eyes slid closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Feeling her breathing even out, John knew right away that she had fallen asleep. Turning to his side, he carefully laid her down on his bed and covered her with the quilt, making sure that she was comfortable before standing up.

What she had told him was a lot to take in at one time. But if he was anything it was adaptable to a changing situation.

Granted, Amber was still the same girl he met when she woke up in that cave. But now he knew that there was a lot more to her than he first realized. And is now aware that his urge to protect her took on a more serious level.

If people were after her powers as the Fall Maiden, and coming after her for them, then he needed to be sure that nothing else happened to her. And if anyone so much as tried, then the last thing they would see would be his armored hands tearing them to pieces.

"VEGA." he said quietly, picking up his helmet and putting it with the rest of his armor, "Have everything that Amber told us logged into a special file in the codex and secure it tight. Firewalls, malware viruses, the works, this information does not leave either of us or the Praetor suit."

 **"Acknowleged."** chimed the AI. **"File saved and secured."**

Nodding, John sat down infront of the door to the room, knees bent with his arms resting on them as he leaned his head back against the surface. Eyes slipping closed as he felt the first signs of sleep creep up in him.

In no time, he was out as well.

X

In her dark realm, Salem stared up at the shattered moon above her. Deep in thought over the drastic turn of events that have taken place.

She had expected her deciple to take the power of the Fall Maiden, get the faunus organization under her banner and prepare to unleash her children upon the world. But now, with the accursed Hell Walker now roaming the planet, her Grimm would be slaughtered if crossing his path.

Things now needed a much more delicate touch, the slightest mistake could be disasterous to her plans and that was something she could not allow to happen. There was only one window of opprotunity for everything to work out the way she needed it to.

A thought occurred to Salem, one that could benefit her in this endeavor. But it was also a risky one, given that it could backfire in a monumentous way if something were to go wrong.

The mother of Grimm closed her eyes and decided to wait. Let things play out before resorting to that decision. Because if she were to make it, there would be no turning back. And the conciquences would be something that not even she and her children would be able to avoid.

X

 _ **"Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was he Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as non but demon had before."**_

 _The flash of bright light started to fade, John's vision returning and finding himself hovering in the air. When the energy finally faded, he dropped to ground, looking up and seeing that he was standing upon a stone cliff that looked out to the part of the UAC facility where the Argent tower was situated..._

 _...or, more or less, where it once stood. The entire sector of the Mars facility was now nothing more than smoldering ruins. Pillars of fire and smoke stretching into the dark-red sky._

 _Where the Argent Tower once stood, a pillar of red energy fired into the sky where a massive, swirling portal loomed above._

 _Pierce, in her madness, had literally unleashed Hell on Mars._

"The Argent Tower is destroyed, the portal can no longer be closed from this side." _Hayden's voice said through the comm link while John looked up at the Hell portal._ "The Hell energy that flows from a location in their world we call, The Well. But...you've returned. The only flesh and blood to walk between dimensions. Heh, so there may be a way."

 _"I'm all for ideas here, doc." said the Doom Slayer as he turned and started making his way to the closest sector of the UAC base._

"VEGA is trying to access Olivia's files, if you can get to the nearest terminal, we will provide you with informtation. That's all for now." _replied Hayden before the connection cut out._

 _He still didn't trust the cyborg-doctor, and knew deep down that the man would betray him at the first open chance he had. But for now John had to go along with things as they were, there was a bigger threat at the moment that needed to end before it was too late._

 _The longer that portal stayed open, the more of Hell's legion would pour through, and it would only be a matter of time before they tried to find a way to Earth._

X

John opened his eyes slowly, his dream slipping to the farthest reaches of his mind while he awoke. The sun was shining through the window, birds could be heard singing in the trees outside with the new morning light.

Standing up, he rotated his shoulders and twisted from side to side. Feeling and hearing the satisfying pops and cracks from his joints after having been sleeping in a sitting position on the floor all night. Glancing toward the bed, he saw that Amber was still asleep, a soft smile on her face as she curled into the pillow and blankets.

Smiling at the sleeping Maiden, John decided to let her rest a while longer. They would be heading out again today, and she would need it for when they set off.

After biting back a yawn, the Doom Slayer turned toward the door...hand pausing above the knob when his sharp ears picked up the sound of movement on the other side. All ideas of what he was going to do going straight out the window as he slipped into combat mode; eyes sharpening and adrenaline already pumping.

Ones first thought would be that it was someone who worked at the tavern coming to check up on them, but the sounds he was hearing spoke otherwise.

The movements were too slow, deliberately slow like whoever was there was trying to be quite and was successful for the most part. Then there was the slight smell in the air, a combination of alcohol, metal and gunpowder that didn't belong.

This wasn't someone who worked at the establishment, this was someone who was armed...and standing right outside the door.

Snapping his right arm back, John's energy pistol appeared in his hand while his legs tensed.

In the next moment, he had gone _through_ the door, grabbing the man that had been there by the throat and slamming him through the door that led into Amber's room. Forcing the individual to the ground with the Doom Slayer on top, pistol barrel pressed under their chin, fingers of his other hand digging into the flesh of his neck as he held them down.

His assumption had been spot on, the man he had pinned wasn't dressed like the townspeople. It looked like some kind of combat attire that was designed for maneuverablility, but it was the massive sword strapped across his lower back that told him all he needed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" John demanded, his tone sharp as a blade and just above a whisper.

The man's duller-red eyes blinked up at the Doom Slayer's glowing ones, slowly raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Easy. I'm not an enemy." he said very calmly despite the life or death scenario he was now in.

"That remains to be seen," John snapped back, digging his weapon more into the man's lower jaw. "I'd start talking, because my finger is very itchy right now."

"Alright, alright! Chill out." the man said gritting his teeth in discomfort. "The name's Qrow, and I came to talk to you and Amber."

The Doom Slayer's eyes narrowed into slits, grip tightening around 'Qrow's' neck, "How do you know Amber?"

"Through a mutual friend who wants to help." replied Qrow, "You gotta trust me here, like I said, I'm not your enemy."

"Qrow?" both men looked toward the door and found Amber standing there with a stunned expression on her face, all the loud noise having woken her up a moment ago. "What are you doing here?"

 **A/N: Mostly dialogue, but the discussion between John and Amber from a couple chapters ago is finally resolved. And the two of them had a quiet moment together that was also needed, though the actual pairing is still a ways off for the time being.**

 **Qrow has made contact with them, but nearly had his head torn off in the process. One can hope that the rest of their conversation won't be as confrontational. Till next time folks!**


	9. Meeting of the Minds

**A/N: For the last couple of days, I've been busting up and down with the next few installments of the series. The lack of proper combat situations is throwing me off a bit, but that leaves room for some good flashbacks here and there. Either way, I'm working up toward the canon story line of RWBY in a big way. But before that can happen, some important people gotta meet.**

 **And that's gonna happen, right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A couple hours after their encounter earlier that morning. A fully dressed/armored Amber and John joined Qrow down in the tavern, the three of them sitting in a more secluded part of the establishment for privacy so they could talk.

The scythe-wielding huntsman had taken out a hip-flask and was taking an occasional pull from it, his sharp eyes glancing toward John every now and gain. The Doom Slayer leering right back through the visor of his helmet, the tension between the two of them nearly visible given how they met.

Amber looked between the two men, a bit of worry in the back of her mind while hoping they wouldn't try to kill each other.

"What are you doing here, Qrow?" the Maiden asked, deciding to be the first to start their little discussion.

Qrow took another drink from his flask before putting it away. "Ozpin heard a few things going around, sent me out to check up on you." he said to the young woman.

"Who's Ozpin? And what's his interest in Amber here?" John asked pointedly. He didn't trust the man, that much was apparent. Anyone who goes sneaking around, and had evidentally been following them for some time, didn't warrent such a privaledge.

"He's the headmaster of Beacon academy in Vale." answered the huntsman, "As for the reason why he's looking out for Amber, that's classified."

"He already knows the truth, Qrow." said the Fall Maiden. "I told him last night."

The huntsman sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You know, the purpose behind everything we do behind the scenes is to make sure no one knows about what you are, right?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"She obviously trusts me enough to keep her secret." said the Doom Slayer, leaning forward on the table between them, "And speaking of 'trust', if this little pow-wow of ours is to have any effectiveness, then you better be explaining a few things. Amber might know you, but I don't, so as far as I'm concerned either you give me the details, or this get together is over."

Qrow glared at John for a few moments, deciding on whether or not to say anything. "Qrow." he looked over at Amber who gave him a meaningful stare. "You can trust him. He saved my life, we saved this town together from the Grimm and the White Fang. I told him the truth about me, you can do the same."

Sighing, the scythe-wielder shook his head before speaking. "Alright, you obviously know the story and why Amber is so important. But what you don't know is that there are folks out there trying to keep her and the other Maiden's safe."

"Back in the day, everyone knew about them and the power they wielded. But overtime, folks from opposing kingdoms wanted to use them as a means to make themselves stronger. The lives of the women who inherited the powers were in danger damn near constantly. That's when Ozpin and his pals stepped in."

"They all got together and formed a sort of brotherhood of his most trusted to keep the identity and well being of the Four Maidens a safely guarded secret. Overtime, the powers slipped into the stuff of legends and fairytales, and only a select few knew the full truth behind it."

Finished with his explination, the hunstman looked at the armored being across from him. "After I graduated from Beacon, the headmaster brought me in one day and gave me the full rundown of what he and his people did behind closed doors. We protect not only the Maidens, but all of Remnant from the threats they are unaware of."

Amber took control of the discussion from there, "A year after I got the Fall Maiden's power, Ozpin and Qrow approached me and told me of what they stood for and offered to help me whenever they could. Every so often, someone from their group would come and check on me to see if I was doing okay."

John soaked in all the information, filing it away just incase before asking the obvious thought on his mind. "If your so called 'brotherhood' was set up to protect Amber and the other Maidens, then where the hell were you the other day when she was attacked?"

Qrow pulled out his flask again and took another long pull from it. "I was on another assignment when I got the call that she might be in trouble. It took me too long to track down where she had gone, and by the time I arrived _you_ were there carrying her off. Almost attacked you too until Oz told me to hold off and survey you at a distance to see if you were a threat or not."

A smirk played across his lips, "Imagine my surprise almost a day later when he told me to not only avoid attacking, but to have a little sit down and relay a message from the man himself."

"What kind of message?" asked the Doom Slayer, curious.

"Ozpin wants to see the two of you in Vale, at Beacon. There's a lot of things that need to be talked about that can't be done out in the open. Everyone else in his inner circle is going to be there as well." said the huntsman.

 _ **"I am not detecting any disruption in his heartrate that would suggest dishonesty."**_ VEGA said in John's ear. _**"I am curious about how he can consume so much alcohol and still remain combat effective."**_

John looked toward Amber who was looking back at him. "We were heading toward Vale anyway, at least we'll get there much sooner." said the Fall Maiden with a slight shrug. "If Ozpin wants to speak with us directly, then it must really be important."

He couldn't help but agree. He could tell that she trusted the man across from them, and whoever this Ozpin was. And if she could trust them, then he could at least offer a sliver of his own...for now anyway.

"Alright, we'll go along." John said after along pause, "But just so that you're aware, the last man that double-crossed me had his arm torn off. I won't hesitate to do worse if this is some kind of trick, so you best be straight with what you say."

Qrow blinked, an involuntary shiver going up his spine. It wasn't so much the not-so-subtle threat in the Doom Slayer's words as it was the way he said it. His very tone promising pain the likes of which he only had nightmares about before bringing him to a very brutal demise.

For a veteran hunstman like him, he knew a dangerous being when he saw one. And the man across from him he knew was worse than any he had met before, Grimm or otherwise. And it showed with seeing how he fought.

 _'You better be right on the money with this one, Oz. This is one guy we don't want to be on the bad side of.'_ he thought while finishing off the contents of his flask.

X

Ozpin breathed out a sigh of relief after having read the message from Qrow. Despite the...unusual way they had met, at the very least it ended on peaceful terms.

Quickly sending a message to James, the headmaster also sent one to one of the bullhead pilots at the academy with the coordinates on where to pick up the trio. When he was finished, he closed down his scroll and set it ontop of his desk.

"I take it everything went well?" asked Glynda, making herself known as she entered the office.

"There was a small complication at first, but everything is resolved and they will be on their way." replied Ozpin, "James should arrive roughly around the same time when he reads the message I sent and will most likely bring Ms. Schnee along as well."

The huntress nodded before getting a better look at her friend and boss. The man had been in a deep state of thought for days now, all of it centered around what he had discovered not long after the Fall Maiden had been saved. "Ozpin," she said, getting the man's attention, "Are you sure about this? There is no telling what will happen after he arrives."

"I'm well aware of that, Glynda." the headmaster said with another deep sigh, "It has been many, many years. And from what Qrow has informed me, he doesn't seem to recognize my name. Which tells me something has happened since we last met, yet his skills in combat remain as sharp as ever."

Professor Goodwitch understood what he was saying before checking her scroll, "What do you have in mind for when they get here?"

Ozpin leaned his elbows on his desk, steepling his fingers with his chin resting upon them. "I have a few ideas on the matter, many that would prove beneficial. But only if he accepts them, I don't think any of us will be in any position to force him...not with what he is capable of."

His colleague paled slightly knowing the meaning behind his words, "Hopefully James doesn't overstep his boundaries this time. The last thing we need is Beacon to become a battleground."

"Agreed." replied the headmaster, "For now we will play it safe. If he doesn't remember, then there is a way to help him regain his memories. But we will have to earn his trust once again..."

X

Hours after the sit down with Qrow, John and Amber was in the town square where most of the town had gathered to see them off. Many wishing them well and thanking them once again for all that the have done.

"We will be forever greatful for the service you've done for us." Mick said shaking Amber's hand, making the Maiden smile.

"It was nothing. And we would gladly do it again without hesitation." she replied, looking over toward her companion who was kneeling down while a bunch of small children crowded around him.

"Do you really think we'll be big and strong enough to fight like you?" asked a little boy with dog-ears poking out of his hair.

John nodded, smiling widely beneath his helmet. "I really think so. There's nothing you can't do if you put your minds to it and keep trying. And I can see a lot in each of you."

A little girl with blonde hair, who had been hanging off his left arm, looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Do you and the nice lady really have to leave? What if the monsters come back?"

The Doom Slayer reached his other hand up and gently patted her head, "You'll be safe. The monsters will think twice about attacking this place again, and I'll be sure that other people come here and make sure you're all okay. And if not...then I'll come back and give the monsters something they'll be afraid of." he finished by punching a fist into his open palm. The children all cheering as their new hero stood to his full height and joined Amber.

"Making new friends?" she asked, both of them looking back at the kids and seeing them talking excitedly together.

"Guess so," John replied, his smile still present even though no one could see it. "Never thought I'd end up a role model. There really is a first time for everything." The duo looked to their other side and found Qrow approaching through the gathered townspeople, drinking from his flask again with a noticable sway in his steps from the obvious side-effects.

"Bullhead should be here soon." he slurred slightly, taking another drink.

Shaking his head at the drunken huntsman, John turned his head to the sky when he heard the sounds of engines humming. His visor zooming in on something moving through the air until it showed an image of a aircraft that resembled some kind of troop transport.

When it got closer, the engines on either of the wings turned downward so that it was hovering before it descended toward the ground and landed on the empty side of the townsquare. Hatch doors on either side opening up to reveal a troop compartment big enough to fit over a half-dozen people.

Qrow made his way toward it first, Amber and John soon following after giving one final goodbye to the people they had helped. The Fall Maiden gently coaxing Tundra into the bullhead and having her lay down on the floor, stroking her mane to keep her calm as the doors closed and the aircraft started to rise into the air again.

The small group sat on the benches inside the compartment and got comfortable as they were flown toward Vale. Everything quiet save for the hum of the bullhead's engines and an occasional snort from the white horse with them.

"So," Qrow said, breaking the silence and sounding a bit more sober than he had before take off. "I caught some of your fights, those were some pretty brutal executions." the statement being pointed at John who sat with his back to the wall behind him and his arms crossed.

"It's part of my style." replied the Doom Slayer. "The Grimm show no mercy, why should I show them any in return?"

"Fair enough." said the huntsman, "Is the same said for those who are not Grimm?" he asked, eyes locked on the visor across from him.

John tilted his head, "Depends."

"On what?" asked Qrow, wondering about the coming answer.

"On what they did to have me come after them in the first place." he knew that the man was fishing for a little extra information, and he wasn't falling for it. John already made the mistake of putting his trust in someone who supposedly wanted to 'help him', and it came back and bit him in the ass hard.

"Let me save you the trouble of you're little interrogation." John said strongly, holding up his index finger, "I don't trust easily, and if you break it you ain't getting it back." the next finger went up, "Anyone who attacks me is met with extreme prejudice, though I do pull my punches if the situation warrents it." a third finger rose, "And lastly, if you expect me to have any faith in what you told us, getting drunk will work against you."

Flask freezing an inch from his lips, Qrow rolled his eyes and brought it down before twisting the cap back on it and putting it away. "Fine, I get it." he said while crossing his own arms.

Nodding, the Doom Slayer rolled his shoulders and asked a question of his own. "Did Ozpin give anything as to why he want's us at his school? Amber I can understand, but what does he need to talk to me about?"

"You'll have to ask him when we get there." replied the huntsman. "The man's smart, but he can be pretty damn cryptic most of the time. Especially when it comes to something important."

"He's always had that way about him." said Amber, her hand still stroking in a soothing fashion along Tundra's neck. "But he is headmaster of Beacon for a reason, something not easily earned."

John decided to leave it alone for the time being and slipped into silence, allowing his mind to wander while waiting for the ship to reach its destination. Even though, deep down, he knew that Qrow knew a lot more than what he was admitting to . And as much as he wanted to 'acquire' said information before they arrived at the kingdom, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Amber given that she'd known him for so long.

Taking the time provided while they traveled, he brought up the codex on his HUD and started combing through the data that had been collected in the last few days.

There was a lot of useful information, but there were too many gaps for his intended on having VEGA tap into the information network when they reached Vale and collect as much useful data as he could. Even though Amber told him alot, it was mostly the cliffnote version and there was so much more he needed to know if he was going to adjust to things on Remnant.

All of that, and he'd learned to appreciate good intel before winding up in a hostile situation.

A few hours ticked by, the hum of the bullhead's engines vibrating softly through the passenger compartment and filling the silence. Qrow had nodded off, head bowed forward and eyes closed but remaining sitting up with his arms crossed.

Amber was reading something on her scroll, her horse asleep with her head in her lap. As for John, he felt his mind slipping more and more into itself. Not quite asleep, but not awake either.

The interior of the aircraft started to change, finding himself no longer sitting in the compartment with the huntsman and the Fall Maiden, but in a long metal corridor that went down several meters and ending at a massive, reinforced steel door that took up an entire wall at the opposing end...

 _Plasma rifle in hand, he ventured down the corridor. Muscles tense as he approached the sealed entrance, eyes scanning over the various locking mechanisms obviously designed to keep whatever was inside from getting out._

 _Adjusting his grip on the energy weapon in his hands, he stepped infront of the door, searching for a way to open it. Finding a small maitenance panel on the surface, reaching out, he tore off the covering to reveal a release lever._

 _Grabbing the handle, he yanked the lever down. Machinery coming alive as the locking mechanisms disengaged on the large door, the opening slowly coming apart-_

 _A massive clawed hand with a stone-like blade suddenly forcing through the small gap and forcing it open wider. The creature it belonged to reaching out and grabbing him before John could fire a shot, hurling him into the room beyond where he slammed his boots to the floor, staying upright as he slid across the floor to the other side._

 _The lights above came on, illuminating the chamber and revealing the huge demon that had tossed the Doom Slayer through the air. Standing over 30 feet tall with stone-like armor covering its frame, its entire left arm a massive cannon, a beast that was the twisted conception of flesh and metal._

 _Four small, slanted eyes glowed a dull orange as it leered at John, a pair of large horns situated atop its head, one of which looked to have been broken in half. Neither combatant did anything at first, seeming to size each other up._

 _Then the Cyberdemon let loose a bellowing roar that shook the entire room, and perhaps even the entire Lazarus Facility itself. A maw filled with razor sharp teeth and a set of mandibles on either side flaring widely, as the creature took a stance and raising its cannon arm, the barrel glowing brightly as it primed to fire._

 _John was moving just as the first rocket launched from the large weapon, a barrage soon following that trailed after the Doom Slayer's path and exploding right on his heels. His plasma rifle letting loose a salvo of blue bolts that splashed along the creature's flank._

 _The Cyberdemon roared and jolted to the left, thrusters built into its back by the scientists kicking on and making it move even faster out of the path of most of the energy rounds. Coming to a quick stop and hunching down before a volley of mini-rockets launched upward from its back._

 _"Fuck." John cursed, his suit marking the trajectory of the ordinance as he sprinted out of the path of the coming explosions. Switching to his rocket launcher and letting loose his own explosive rounds that struck home in the beast's center of mass._

 _The two circled one another throughout the chamber, firing at each other at every possible opening. The Cyberdemon would occasionally raise its normal arm, a blade of fire extending from its forearm that it slashed through the air sending a flaming wave burning toward the Doom Slayer._

 _John gritted his teeth as he ducked under the attack, coming back up with his rocket launcher switching out and in its place was the familiar weight of his newly acquired BFG-9000. The powerful weapon charging to full in a matter of seconds before letting loose a green blast._

 _The Cyberdemon taking the shot full force and stunning it, arcs of green energy dancing along its frame as it dropped to a kneeling position._

 _Capitalizing on the beast's moment of vulnerablility, John took out his chaingun and pummeled the creature with slugs, the barrage continuing even after the demon got its second wind and stood back up._

 _Roaring at its enemy, the creature summoned its fire-sword and went into a full charge. The Doom Slayer bellowing his own battlecry, bringing out his combat shotgun and meeting the beast head on-_

"John!"

John blinked, the memory fading away like a bad dream when he found Amber looking into his visor trying to get his attention. "Yes?" he asked, the Fall Maiden leaning back with a confused look on her face.

"You've been still as stone for several hours, I couldn't tell if you'd fallen asleep or not." she admitted.

"Sorry, been lost in thought." replied the Doom Slayer, unfolding his arms and rotating his shoulders, "We in Vale yet?"

Qrow grunted from his spot across from them, taking out his flask and taking a pull from it, "We entered the kingdoms' perimeter a few minutes ago, should be at Beacon in a few minutes." the huntsman stated.

Nodding, John leaned back against the wall of the ship again as he looked out the window of the compartment and saw the city passing below them. It was an impressive sight, given when he'd seen of this world so far he wasn't expecting one of the kingdoms to look so...normal.

When Amber had told him about the four kingdoms of Remnant, he half expected to see some kind of fortress-like structures surrounded by high walls to keep the Grimm out. But instead, it seemed that they were cities where people lived out regular day to day lives even with the dangers lurking in the shadows beyond their borders.

The city soon gave away to a large body of water, and in the distance, seated utop a large cliff and surrounded by dense forest, was what could have been considered an actual castle. High towers and archways amongst dozens of other buildings of various sizes with courtyards separating them at various points.

 _ **"I have tapped into the bullhead's systems and got a better view of the academy we are approaching."**_ said VEGA. _**"The school is half of the size the UAC facility on Mars was, and looks to be able to house thousands. A closer inspection will ensure my estimations are correct."**_

The bullhead reached the academy and slowly descended until it touched down on a docking port situated along the edge of the cliff. The doors to the compartment opened allowing the three humans and one horse to step off, all of them greeted by a group of four that looked to have been waiting for them.

John looked to each person with sharp, calculating eyes. Two of them looked like the standard military type; the man wearing an officers uniform with the insignia for General on it holding himself in a manner that showed his rank. The look in his eyes calm and cautious, but held the aura of someone who had seen combat in many forms.

The white haired, blue eyed woman standing beside him was also in an officers uniform, but had the patch for specialist on it. One of her gloved hands resting on the hilt of a rapier at her side.

Turning to look at the other two, the Doom Slayer met the gaze of a blonde haired woman wearing a white blouse with a black/purple cape and black leggings. A riding crop held in her hand while she adjusted the glasses she wore with the other.

And lastly there was the one in the lead of the group, looking to be the oldest with grey hair and wearing a green suit, a pair of glasses sitting over eyes that looked back at him with a level of curiosity that showed great intelligence.

Qrow stepped toward them with his hands in his pockets, "Brought 'em back in one piece, no problem."

"We can see that, Qrow." stated the General, who had yet to take his eyes off the new arrivals. "What kept you?"

"Had to do a bit of explaining about a few things or else they wouldn't budge." the huntsman replied, sending a look at John who leered right back through his visor.

Ozpin approached the duo smiling at Amber who smiled back at him in return, "Ms. Autumn, it is good to see that you are alright. I was worried when I got the information about a possible attack on your person, but I see that you were in safe hands." He turned his attention to the armored man beside her, having to look up given the size difference between them.

"You must be John Irons, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster here at Beacon academy." he held out his hand to shake.

John looked down at the offered hand a moment before shaking it slowly, being mindful not to crush the older man's hand with his far stronger one. "Qrow said something about you explaining why you had us brought here?" he said, wanting to get answers and quickly.

"Of course," replied the headmaster as he motioned toward the academy's entrance, "Please, follow us. And everything will be explained."

X

Within her hideout, Cinder stood before a large desk in a darkened room. A few candles the only form of illumination and showing a large map of Vale spread out infront of her.

Receiving the call from Adam Taurus had been a slight improvment to the deteriorating mood that she had been suffering from. Knowing that the bull-faunus was willing to work with her would ensure their plans ran a bit smoother, even more so when she discovered that his people were killed by the same man that had attacked her, Emerald and Mercury.

They now had a common enemy, and one that they needed to watch out for if they intended on succeeding in the future.

Going over the map before her, being mindful of the wrapped stump on the end of her right arm, the woman double checked a few things regarding their operations in Vale. She messaged her contact within the kingdom, the criminal mastermind known as Roman Torchwick, and told him that it was time to start gathering resources for their cause.

The man may have been infuriating a good portion of the time, but he was the best at what he did and could be trusted to get the job done.

Satisfied with the recent changes she had made, Cinder stepped away from the desk and sat in a leather chair set up behind it. Her shoulders sagging as she leaned back and closed her eyes, taking deep, calming breaths as she did her best to clear her mind.

She had yet to hear from her mistress since their meeting, and it worried her to know end. The raven-haired woman had never seen the woman she considered like a mother and mentor look so afraid, yet when she saw the symbol on the armor of the man who attacked them she looked as though she'd seen the devil himself.

The man was strong, and skilled, of which Cinder could attest to, but other than that and the powerful suit he wore she couldn't understand why someone of such power like her mistress would fear him. What did Salem know that she did not?

Shaking her head, the woman turned her thoughts toward more recent things happening at the hide out. Emerald had woken up yesterday, head still aching from their fight but none the worse for ware.

The shot to her head had, however, caused her a bit of short term memory loss. The green-haired theif had no recollection of what happened the day they ambushed the Fall Maiden, Mercury had been more than happy to give her the details. The young assassin having gotten his new legs as well and was vowing to get back at the one who destroyed his last ones.

Taking another breath, Cinder opened her eyes when a knock was heard at her door. "Come in." she said as she stood up from the chair. The door opened to reveal Emerald standing on the otherside.

"Ma'am," she said respectfully to her leader and teacher, "Your, um, prosthetic just arrived." the theif's red eyes strayed to the older woman's damaged limb for a brief second before quickly going back to her gaze.

"Thank you, Emerald." Cinder replied sternly, not missing her subordinate's glance at her deformity. "Tell Mercury that we will be moving to our second hideout in the morning, pack everything you can tonight."

Emerald nodded, "Yes, ma'am." with that she left the woman to her own devices. Cinder looked down at the map again, scanning over the marked locations throughout the kingdom before heading out as well.

Despite the hiccups, they still had a schedule to keep.

X

Beacon had been even more impressive on the inside. The outside may have resembled a castle, but the interior looked every bit like the academy Amber informed him about before they left the town they had saved.

John took everything in while they ventured through the main structure in the very center of the campus. The entourage that greeted them at the sky-dock leading with Ozpin at the front. He didn't know what to make of the man, or the people he surrounded himself with, but Amber seemed to be comfortable in their presense.

It was more than enough for him to at the very least keep a level head until he understood what they wanted.

The group entered a lift that took them to the very top of the central tower, the doors opening to a very large office with a series of cogs and gears working along the ceiling and walls. Ozpin approached the desk at the far end, layng his cane on the surface before sitting in the chair behind it.

Glynda standing on his left with the General, who's name was James Ironwood, and his specialist stood on the other. Qrow took up leaning against a pillar close to the elevator, flask in hand as he simply watched things from there.

"I can understand your hesitation." the headmaster said as he turned his attention to the Doom Slayer. "But you have to understand that in order for us to have this conversation it needed to be had behind closed doors. Qrow has already explained to you our reason for secrecy, has he not?"

"He did." said John, "And from what Amber told me, it's good to know that the Maiden's have people looking out for them. Though that doesn't change the fact that I'm still out of the loop as to why we're here."

The General was the one that spoke up next, "We needed to know if you posed a threat to Amber and her secret. Information that is quiet warrented, given the circumstances. And we have a right to know the truth."

"That type of information goes both ways." John said, sending Ironwood a sharp look through his visor. "Infact, if Qrow hadn't given me the rundown of what your organization stood for, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. No offense, but recent events have caused my ability to trust people in high-powered positions to drop to an all time low."

"Someone betrayed you." Glynda stated rather than asked.

The Doom Slayer turned to her and nodded, "Someone who led me to believe that he was doing what he could for the betterment of everyone. Never fully trusted him in the beginning, but I had no other choice at the time. So by the end, I wasn't surprised when he stabbed me in the back for his own selfish reasons. Though, I left him with a very clear reminder." he finished while cracking his armored knuckles.

Ozpin kept his gaze on John, eyes still calculating as if trying to read hiim through through the Praetor suit. "Perhaps you should tell us the full story, if you wouldn't mind, of course."

John wanted to argue, but a hand on his arm turned his attention to the Fall Maiden standing beside him. "John, if you can trust me, you can trust them." she said, looking up into his visor and locking with his eyes even through she couldn't see them clearly.

 _ **"It would be beneficial."**_ VEGA agreed. _**"For us to gather proper intel on this world, then we need to make connections with those that can give it to us. Perhaps this is the chance to make those connections. It may help us greatly later on."**_

Sighing internally, realizing that both of them were right, he turned back toward the headmaster who was waiting patiently. "Alright, I'll trust Amber's judgement. But you better prepare yourself, it was a hell of a trip." with the attention focused on him, the Doom Slayer started his tale. "It all started when I woke up chained inside a cursed sarcophagus..."

 **A/N: Ozpin's group and the Doom Slayer have finally met, despite a bit of tension between him and Qrow, and he's willing to at least share his story with them despite his hesitance. But we all know how persuasive Ozpin can be, and if John his hoping to do some real good on Remnant, he's the man he has to go through to make it all happen.**

 **But just how will Ozpin's group handle what John's been through, and what secret are they hiding that revolves around him and their world? Everything's going to be answered next time guys, so look out for it!**


	10. A Warrior's Legend

**A/N: I...Have...RETURNED!**

 **After a long time away, I finally managed to scrape together enough cash to get a new computer. And as an added surprise, a good friend of mine managed to recover almost all my files from my burned out one and save them on a flash drive.**

 **All my story chapters live! And with my coming back, I'm gonna start updating the fics that you all have waited too damn long for! And with so many of you out there anxious to see them continue, I refuse to keep my loyal readers waiting any longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Wait! Wait! Hold up a damn second!" Qrow bellowed, standing from the pillar he had been leaning against with empty flask in hand.

For the last hour, John had explained where he had been and what he had fought through. Although, unlike what he told Amber about, VEGA was able to provide footage that had been collected on the Praetor suit's systems.

Ozpin and his group bore witness first hand of the nightmare that had overtaken Mars. The endless slaughter the demons of Hell had wrought and the amount of bloodshed the Doom Slayer had unleashed upon them as he tore a path through them to end their invasion.

All of them were in a state of both shock and horror seeing the events first hand. Even Amber, after being told before anyone else, was unable to tear away from the images the AI was showing them of how her companion overcame overwhelming odds and creatures that could have devoured all the Grimm and would still try to slaughter humanity.

They had reached the point where John had destroyed the Argent energy conduits to buy time to keep Olivia Pierce from overloading the Argent Tower when the huntsman spoke up.

"You're telling me, that those assholes were stupid enough to harness the energy from _HELL_ of all places, and took _DEMONS_ and experimented on them? What the fuck were they thinking?!"

 _ **"Earth was in the middle of a severe energy crisis."**_ said VEGA, the AI having taken temporary residence in Ozpin's desk so that he could project the video files from the Praetor suit. _**"The Union Aerospace Corporation was hard pressed to find solutions for the sake of all humanity. When they discovered the demonic realm, and the ability to convert their resources to clean, renewable energy, they received all the support they required from Earth's governments to ensure that they had the means to do so. "**_

 _ **"As for the experiments performed on the demons. Doctor Samuel Hayden saw the possible military applications given the strength of the creatures along with their intelligence. However, it proved to be the undoing of the scientists and staff when the Hell-Wave was released by Olivia Pierce."**_

"That much is apparent." said Winter, sending a disgusted look at the frozen image of a Revenant mid-flight and firing its shoulder mounted rocket launchers.

Ironwood scratched his chin, "I can understand the need, given the desperation for a new energy source humanity was facing and how we were able to utilize Dust ourselves. But the risks are far too great...it would be like us attempting to weaponize the Grimm."

"The thought alone is terrifying." said Glynda, adjusting her glasses and looking toward John. "Did you manage to stop them?"

The Doom Slayer was quiet a moment, "There were...a lot of bumps in the road." he looked toward the desk, "VEGA." The AI started playing again, showing how John put an end to the Argent energy manufacturing, but in the end it only delayed the inevitable as Dr. Pierce obliterated the Argent Tower and opened the Hell Portal.

Another couple hours later, the Remant natives watched as John jumped back and forth from Mars and Hell, fighting enemies that seemed to get larger and stronger with each new encounter. But never once did he faulter, his strength and courage only measured by the brutality with which he used to rip the demon horde apart.

The battles against the Cyberdemon and the Hell Guardians left Qrow, Winter and the General impressed with his level of skill. But the encounters with Samuel Hayden made Glynda wonder if the brain within the robotic suit had been damaged in some way given that the 'man' was more obsessed with his projects than the threat to those he was supposed to be helping.

Ozpin looked on in silent contemplation, taking in the events the Doom Slayer had been through in both dimensions. All of the events leading up to the moment when he shut down the Well, and the fight with the massive arachnoid creature that VEGA had dubbed, the 'Spider-Mastermind'.

The final recording was of Samuel Hayden, standing before John while he was restrained by the nearby Argent pilons;

 _Hayden shook his head, "I am not the villain here, Doom Slayer. I do what I do because there is no other choice."_

"Re-routing tether coordinates...Complete." _the facility's voice suddenly chimmed._

 _"Our time is up." said the doctor as he looked at John's restrained form. "I can't kill you...but I won't have you standing in our way." he snapped his arm that was holding the Crucible, the artifact's top end opening up and projecting a red energy blade covered in hellion script with a pickaxe-like tip. "Until we see each other again..."_

 _He turned around to walk away when John lunged, grabbing the cyborg's arm and tearing it from its socket before he was yanked back through the tether._

The doctor bellowed after the Doom Slayer before the scene changed in a flash of energy and revealed the forest he appeared in when he arrived on Remnant.

"The rest is history, I guess you could say." said John as the video was paused.

James suddenly perked up, "Wait! Do you happen to have footage of when you saved Amber?"

John nodded and had VEGA fast-forward his first hour in this world until it showed the fight between the Fall Maiden and the trio that ambushed her. The fight between her and them which ended with him jumping in and saving her.

Qrow whistled, "Damn. Blew the hand off one, the legs off another and knocked the last one out cold. Though, personally I think they deserved to lose a few parts."

The AI brought up an upclose image of the three attackers and displayed them for all to see. The people in the room getting a good look at the ones that attacked Amber. "Have the data sent to me, my techs will perform the needed background checks to find out all they can about them." said the General.

 _ **"Of course, General."**_ replied VEGA, the man's scroll pinging a moment later when the information was sent to him.

Amber had been the most silent through the small presentation, coming to grips with what she had seen and realizing that the stories he told her was barely even the cliffnote version. It was then she realized why he wouldn't let her used her semblance to see into his mind, there would have been no way to prepare her for something of this magnitude. And Oum only knew what went through his mind as he was fighting Hell's legion.

The Fall Maiden looked at the man beside her and realized that her earlier assumptions of his prowess in battle didn't quite do him justice. He was a warrior of a whole different caliber. One who faced things than no huntsman or huntress could ever face alone.

"So, now you know my story." said the Doom Slayer, crossing his arms as VEGA returned back to the Praetor suit via digital transmission. "The question now is, where to go from here?"

Ozpin looked around at his most trusted before slowly standing from his seat. "Let me ask you something first, Mr. Irons. Do you believe in legends?"

John tilted his head to the side, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot, actually." replied the headmaster. "Miss. Autumn has already told you one of Remnant's biggest legends, which as you can plainly see is truth. But before I can explain why it is important, I need to know your thoughts on legends."

"Considering you just saw me unveil my own legend when I was fighting through Hell, the answer is pretty self explanitory." said John. "From my personal experiences, all myths and legends are based on some form of fact. Though it's hard to tell when they are lost overtime."

Ozpin nodded, "Very true. However, what if I was to tell you that there was once a being such as yourself that has saved our world more than once?"

The Doom Slayer's confusion increased ten-fold. "After what I went through on Mars and Hell, I'd be willing to believe in the Easter Bunny at this point." Qrow chuckled as he took another drink from another flask he pulled seemingly from nowhere.

Standing from his desk, cane in hand, the headmaster started to speak. "Long ago, when humanity was just starting to push back against the Grimm, another, much darker force made itself known to our world. Beasts from another realm entirely who existed only to cause death and chaos in their wake. No one knew where they came from, or why, but they were merciless and blood thirsty. They slaughtered human, faunus and Grimm alike, showing no discrimination in who they killed."

"When Remnant was facing its darkest hour, a warrior rose up from the abyss. Wielding power unlike anything ever seen before. He vanquished every beast, both Grimm and otherworldly, in his path with a brutality the monsters themselves had shown. Yet not a single human or faunus life had been taken by his hands. Single handedly, he drove the beasts back to their realm, vanishing with them...his intervention giving our world the chance to become the way it is today."

"Then, centuries later, war broke out on our world. A war that created so much fear and dispair that the Grimm became stronger than ever. The threat they posed was great, the war becoming a three sided conflict that looked to only bring ruin to Remnant..."

"However, much like before, the powerful warrior had appeared once again. As if drawn to the darkness that was threatening to consume our world, and like so long before, he slayed all in his path."

"While he fought, however, both sides of the war decided that they wanted him to fight for them so that they would win the conflict, but he was not swayed. Several attempted to either capture him or force him to fight for their cause, all of which ended with blood being spilled."

"Many believe that the warrior saw the evil in many of those fighting in the war, and that was when he started killing the antagonists of it. Only sparing the innocent as he crushed the darkness back with his strength. When the war finally ended, he vanished, just like before, and was never heard from again."

Ozpin looked at everyone in the room, focused solely on John who was still as stone. "This warrior had been given many names throughout our history. Some believed him to be Death in living form, others thought he was a vengeful god sent to Remnant to vanquish the evils that rose up to threaten it, be it Grimm, human or faunus. But to those that still remember his legend, they simply call him the 'Great Slayer'. A warrior whose strength and bloodlust was unmatched by even the greatest of huntsmen."

When he finished, a silence filled the room as all eyes turned to the Doom Slayer, who had a feeling where all of this was headed. But he felt the need to ask, just to be sure. "What does this have to do with me?"

The headmaster tapped a few keys on his desk, and an image appeared above it. One of a stone tablet that depicted a man in armor, wielding a massive sword with a horde of monsters surrounding him on all sides. John could recognize several of the creatures on the tablet...along with the sword in the armored man's hand.

But it was the glowing red symbol at the top of the slab of stone that brought it all into perspective. It was the same one that he bore on his helmet...

"This is the only record ever recovered of the 'Great Slayer'. It is sealed in a heavily guarded facility in Atlas." explained General Ironwood. "Many scientists and researchers for decades have tried to understand it, and to see if there was anything about it that would explain who the warrior was and where he had come from...and if there was ever a chance that he would return..."

Everyone looked to John when they heard a small hiss, seeing the Doom Slayer removing his helmet. Winter and Glynda gasped when they saw his face as he glowing-red eyes looked down at the helm as he ran his thumb over the insignia of the Night Sentinals. A mark that he had taken as his own since becoming the Doom Slayer.

"I don't remember coming here." he said, looking at Ozpin who watched him calmly. All I remember is waking up on Mars in the sarcophagus the demons sealed me in. Most of my memories only returned when I located the scripts in Hell...but there was nothing about me coming to Remnant."

He knew full well that it hadn't been 'HIM' that came to this world in the past, but whoever had been the Doom Slayer before him. Even though he had some memories that didn't belong to him running through his head, there was nothing he had come across that had him coming to Remnant.

"The footage you showed us, some of the information you gathered said that Hell was like a hub leading to alternate dimensions, yes?" asked Glynda.

 **"That is correct, Professor Goodwitch."** chimmed VEGA. **"UAC scientists believed that much like the portals that lead to and from Hell in our world, there was applications that would lead to other worlds as well. It is where Doctor Hayden was able to forge the technology for the teather system."**

"And the scriptures did say that the 'Doom Slayer' had remained in Hell to fight the demon's on their home turf." added Qrow. "Chances are the bastards tried to take over Remnant like they tried to do to Mars, and the slayer followed to stop them before going back when he was done."

John ran his hand over his head, "Doesn't explain why I can't remember the times I came here..."

 **"Perhaps the sarcophagus is the reason."** stated the AI. **"It is unknown how long you were sealed when the demons captured you and separated you from the Praetor suit. Some scientists had theorized that the tomb that housed you was several millenia old."**

"Several millenia?" Winter asked surprised, "You don't look a year or so older than me or Amber."

"Time flows differently in Hell." replied the Doom Slayer. "In fact, it practically stands still. I never aged."

General Ironwood shook his head, "An untold amount of time, trapped in a world surrounded by vicious creatures. I can't even fathom such a fate."

"Creatures that _feared_ me." John said, his glowing eyes shining just a tad brighter for only a moment. "I slaughtered countless demons, their leaders, the Dark Ones, sent their strongest to end me. And even they failed. They managed to beat me by dropping a mountain on my head then sealing me away to ensure my reign as their destroyer would end. But even that lasted so long."

"My sole mission...was to obliterate the legions of Hell. To ensure that humanity wasn't wiped out by their darkness. But the UAC...they thought they could _control_ Hell itself and the monsters that prowled within. Their stupidity, their greed, unleashed an invasion that would have been their extinction. And when they figured out their mistake, they used me to clean up their mess. Then tried to cast me aside when I became a threat to their plans."

The Doom Slayer walked over and stood before Ozpin, his form towering over the older man who looked up at him without so much as a hint of fear in his eyes. "I may not have memories of my time here in the past, but if what you have shown and told me is true, then it may not be an accident that I was sent here. But know this...I was betrayed once already, and the outcome wasn't what the bastard had been expecting. A similar situation...will not be as _gentle_ should it happen."

The air in the office seemed to drop several degrees when John finished speaking, the only one unaffected was the headmaster who merely gave a half smile up at him. "Then it is a good thing I have no intention on betraying you."

John narrowed his eyes, unable to get a read on the man, but something about him told the Doom Slayer that he could trust him. Perhaps it was the past that couldn't be recalled, or maybe it was the aura that surrounded him when he spoke, either way he gave off better vibes that Samuel Hayden ever did.

"Alright." he said before stepping away, everyone, even Amber, let out a breath that they had been holding for too long. "Where do we go from here. I doubt this was about a history lesson."

"You would be correct." Ozpin said, "As you know, the attempt on Amber's life is cause for great alarm. Our brotherhood has been looking out for her, and the other Maidens, for many years now. To know that someone has discovered her secret and was willing to attack her directly has us rethinking previous plans."

Amber straightened when she heard this, "What are you saying?"

The headmaster looked to her, "What I am saying, Ms. Autumn, is that it is unsafe for you to be traveling outside the kingdoms. There is no way of knowing how many people are involved in the plot to apprehend you. And it would be best if you were to stay in one place for a time until the matter is resolved."

The Fall Maiden grit her teeth, "You would keep me as a prisoner?!" she demanded, her eyes beginning to glow with her power.

"No! Not a prisoner!" Glynda said with her hands raised in an attempt to calm her. "We only wish to keep you out of harm from those who have taken a darker interest in your abilities. By staying within Vale, we would be able to better protect you should another attempt be made." she explained more carefully.

John listened to their planning and knew what they were meaning, "You're talking about hiding her in plain sight."

"Precisely." said Ironwood, his hands behind the small of his back. "We know full well that Amber can defend herself. But we cannot provide support while she's moving about. And the last place our enemies would expect her to be is amongst the people here."

"You won't be confined, Amber." Ozpin said seriously, "I'd never do such a thing to you. Though your safety is always a prime concern. However, I may have a solution for both situations."

Amber relaxed her stance, "What kind of solution?" she asked, looking at John then back at the headmaster.

"This upcoming year, I had planned to have someone hired to teach aura manipulation and control, and to also hire on a second combat instructor to help Glynda with her work load." explained Ozpin. "Amber would fit the qualifications for the aura class perfectly, while John would be a priceless addition in helping teach the next generations of warriors in how to fight."

The Doom Slayer crossed his arms, helmet still grasped in one hand as he thought about the offer. It wouldn't be a bad thing, if anything he deserved a little break from the constant fighting and bloodshed he'd been through recently. Though he never taught anyone before, which would be a whole new experience in and of itself.

He remembered his encounters with the Grimm, and what they did to the town he and Amber had helped the previous day. Even if the creatures of darkness couldn't hold a candle to the demons of Hell they were still a major threat, someone needed to teach these kids how to bring them down and hard.

 _"It would also give me time to figure out my so called 'history' in this world and the meaning behind it."_ he thought.

Amber had also been thinking carefully on her choice. She didn't like the idea of being kept in one place, even if it was a whole kingdom, given that she always considered herself a free spirit. But at the same time, the chance to teach was another way for her to help people, and given that she was a Maiden, it was something she strived for.

Nodding to herself, she looked at the people gathered before her, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. John?" asked the headmaster as all eyes turned to the Doom Slayer.

"If Amber's willing to go for it, so will I." he answered, slipping his helmet back on.

Ozpin nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Very well. Glynda will show you to your quarters', I'll send any information and forms you will need before the start of the semester."

Professor Goodwitch led the duo to the elevator. Winter saluted to her superior before following them, the door closing leaving the headmaster and the General alone in the room.

"Why did you not tell him about the talisman?" asked Ironwood, who looked at his longtime friend skeptically. "It could have brought back his memories."

"He has endured much in such a short amount of time." the man replied, "I am letting him adjust to his surroundings before revealing what he left behind at the end of his last appearence. When his trust is rightfully earned, I will show him the artifact."

The General closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm going to keep trusting your judgement on this, Ozpin. But with what has happened, we may or may not have the time to spare. There is no telling if our enemies will strike again."

Ozpin turned and looked out the window of his office, "And if they do, we shall be ready for them."

 **A/N: A bit short compared to the previous ones, but that will change the next time around...I'm just glad to be back doing what I do best!**

 **Leave your reviews and PMs where you want, and be on the look out for future updates.**

 **Wraith002 is back! And I'm here to stay!**


	11. Preparations

**_A/N: I gotta tell you guys, it feels great being back, and the outpouring of reviews and PMs tell me that you guys missed me a lot._**

 ** _And I can understand that a few out there are pretty pissed that I haven't update my other stories in a long while. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I will get to updating them soon, but I can only work on one story at a time without burning myself out. Which ever one I update after this one is still up in the air, but I had a lot of chapters already made out for Maiden's Protector and I want to get them all out before moving onto another._**

 ** _So for the fans of my other fics, all I ask if for a bit more patients, and you won't be disappointed._**

 ** _But for now, for those who have been waiting for the continuation of this one, you're waiting has paid off._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

In the depths of the Emerald forest, a small pack of five Beowolves prowled through the trees in search of prey. Glowing eyes searching every direction while their muzzles aimed upward as they scented the air.

The one in the lead paused, turning its head to the East as if sensing something in that direction-

It's head suddenly exploded in a shower of black ichor and bone shards, three large slugs having torn through its skull like wet tissue paper.

The remaining Grimm growled, searching around for what killed their pack mate only to have two more to drop dead from the same fate. When the last two attempted to flee into the trees, but they were quickly cut down before they could make it a couple of feet.

Several meters away in a tall tree, John sat crouched on a thick branch that could support him and his armor with the scope of his HAR poised at his visor's level. When he was sure the pack of Grimm was down and out, he lowered the weapon and dropped to the ground below.

It had been a couple weeks since he and Amber agreed to be teachers at Beacon, and since then he had become well oriented with the ins and outs of the academy and what was to be expected of him as a professor with the students that would be starting the new semester the day after tomorrow.

The Doom Slayer had also gotten to know some of the faculty, each one more eccentric than the last;

Peter Port was a decent man, though he loved to hear himself talk a lot, often getting lost in a long winded story about his past as a huntsman in the process. No doubt it would be the same with his teaching style, however, underneath the preceived boredom of his tales, there were hidden meanings behind each one.

John had learned that the man was a decorated huntsman back in his youth, so his many tales had merrit to them. Port has also taken a shine to the Doom Slayer and his 'brutal yet affective' way of handling the Grimm.

Then there was Doctor Bartolomew Oobleck. A historian, a journalist, and above all someone who possessed the worst coffee addiction to anyone John had ever known. The man moved with a speed that was almost hard to track, either from skill alone or the amount of caffeine and sugar in his favorite beverage.

Yet despite that quirk he was a very intelligent individual who immersed himself in learning more about the past than anyone else.

Glynda Goodwitch was a strict woman, that much was for certain after their first meeting. But she had a good heart and a determination to teach the next generation everything they needed to know to get through the world they would be going into in four years time.

Other than getting to know the people he would soon be working with, John had also spent a good deal of time in the library. He and VEGA both absorbing as much information about Remnant as they could so that they would be prepared for what would be ahead.

The data collected about dust and its many uses intrigued the Doom Slayer the most, especially with its applications to weaponry. With the AI's help, along with what they had learned, he was in the process of making new attachments to his weapons that would utilize dust.

Infact, a few days ago he had just finished a new pod-missile launcher for his HAR infused with ice-dust that would freeze targets when the explosives detonated. Which was one of the reasons why he was out in the forest surrounding the academy.

Removing the scope attachment from his rifle, John took out the new ice-missile attachment and snapped it in place. The sun reflecting off the metal to show a snowflake emblem on the side, marking its elemental affinity.

When he was sure it was properly in place, the Doom Slayer set off farther into the Emerald forest to find a target to properly test it out on. All the while letting his mind to continue to go over all that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

While he was doing his research, and preparing for his new job to begin, John had also spent a good amount of time with Amber.

The Fall Maiden was still getting used to becoming a teacher herself, as well as being in one place for a long period of time. She had told him during one of their many talks that she liked to travel and the freedom she got from going place to place. Even though she understood the reason behind staying in Vale, it was still something she was trying to adjust to. Though she was happy to have the Doom Slayer there with her as well, making the transition a bit easier for her.

And if John was honest, it made the transition easier for him to.

Both of them had gotten a bit closer since their first meeting. During their talks, Amber would go into more detail about growing up in her home village, along with various things she had taken an interest in. One of her passions being drawing.

As for John, he couldn't really go into too much. Considering he had died in one lifetime and became a slayer of Hell's army due to the the interference of an omnipotent being. So all he could really tell her was that he never had a chance to explore other interests since all he had done was kill monsters.

Of course, the Fall Maiden believed that he deserved a chance to find more in life now that he was out of Hell and walking amongst regular people again. And made it her personal mission to help make that a reality.

Stepping into a small clearing, the Doom Slayer smirked behind his visor when he found three Ursa milling around. Perfect.

"VEGA, I'm starting the HAR attachment test." he said lowly, as to not disturb his targets.

 _ **"Acknowledged, data collection in progress."**_ replied the AI as John moved closer to the Grimm. The Ursa looking up when they heard his footfalls, rumbling growls vibrating from the base of their throats when they saw prey entering their territory.

John didn't give them a chance to so much as flinch, the compartment of the missile launcher popping up, white wisps drifting out while it charged.

The mini-rockets fired in the same steady barrage as the original attachment, sailing through the air leaving a cold streak in their wake as they struck one of the bear-Grimm dead on. Each explosion a blast of ice and snow that enveloped the creature, leaving it a frozen from head to toe.

 _ **"3.26 seconds to full freeze after impact."**_ VEGA reported while the attachment went into recharge. The Doom Slayer fired the rifle into the frozen Grimm. The heavy slugs shattering its solid form as easily as if it were glass

The other two Ursa roared and charged, their large forms gaining speed as they closed the distance. John greeting them with a wall of bullets that peppered their front as he waited for the launcher to finish recharging.

 _ **"7.56 seconds to full recharge."**_ the AI said in his ear as the pod-launcher popped back up and the missiles primed. The Doom Slayer launched the next salvo in a wide arc, the missiles spreading out and hitting both targets, freezing various parts of the Ursas' bodies.

While they had a couple patches of frost forming on their armored and spiked skin, one projectile managed to hit one Ursa in the legs, freezing it to the ground while to others connected with the other's head, causing it to collapse to the dirt with it's skull encased in a block of ice.

Capitalizing on the the openings. John fired a quick burst that shattered the first Ursa's legs before putting another through the center of its head, killing it. The second he finished off by walking up and crushing it's frozen head with the heel of his armored boot.

With the Grimm dissolving, the Doom Slayer looked down at his HAR while VEGA brought up the statistics he collected during the test. "Not bad..." he muttered, removing the ice-missile launcher from the rifle. "Need to improve on the time it takes to recharge though."

 _ **"Shall we perform tests on the other attachment?"**_ asked VEGA, referring to their first project; a barrel for the combat shotgun that would allow it to shoot rounds enfused with fire-dust.

"Be a wasted trip if we didn't." replied the Doom Slayer, switching to the shotgun and pulling off the barrel and snapping the new one in place. Looking similar to the explosive round attachment but had two vents on either side that glowed red from the dust within.

He didn't have to go far to find a new target to test it out on. The trees on the other side of the clearing came crashing down and the large form of an Ursa Major lumbered out into the open, more than likely sensing the loss of the lesser Grimm that had been there before.

"Care to try your luck, Yogi?" John asked, his response was the Grimm roaring loud enough to scare the birds from the surrounding foliage. "I'll take that as a yes." Racking the pump on his weapon, he took aim and fired without hesitation.

A small ball of fire left the barrel and and struck against the Ursa Major's head, the heat and flames from it splashing along it's shoulders. The Grimm rose up and swung it's front claws back and forth as a means to extinguish the minor blaze. The side of its bone-mask singed black from the impact of the projectile.

With the beast distracted, John charged forward, ramming the full weight of his body into the large Ursa and toppling it over before jamming the barrel of his shotgun into it's mouth. Firing down it's throat several times.

The Grimm shrieked in agony as it was ignited from the inside out, its pitch-black fur burning away and organs liquidating from the extreme heat within its body.

Within moments, the creature went still. It's eyes darkening before it began to dissolve like the others. The Doom Slayer stepped away and looked down at the combat shotgun with a frown. "Not nearly as powerful as I was hoping." he commented.

 _ **"The fire capabilities do provide a viable distraction in most combat scenarios."**_ said VEGA. _**"Perhaps infusing fire-dust with explosive-dust will increase the damage output of the rounds. Further testing will need to be done."**_

"Agreed." said John, filing that for a later date as we swapped out the shotgun barrel for the three-round burst attachment. Checking the time on his HUD, he decided that it was time to head back to the academy. Trecking his way back through the forest toward the cliffs where he had entered.

No other Grimm came out to greet him on his return trip. Which wasn't surprising giving the other reason he came out here.

After all of the fighting and bloodshed he'd committed back on Mars and in Hell, he'd have random bouts of bloodlust from time to time, his solution to which was to go out and kill any and all Grimm he could find. When asked about where he was headed when he went out on his little trips, he simply replied that he was going hunting. Coming back an hour or so later, armor covered in black ichor and feeling very relaxed, especially when he encountered larger, older, more intelligent Grimm that provided a challenge.

One such incident occurred when he encountered a Death Stalker in a cave a couple miles from some old ruins in the center of the Emerald forest. Though the insectoid-Grimm took a bit longer to bring down given its size and hardened exoskeleton/armor, it wasn't prepared for what the Doom Slayer could dish out.

None of the faculty minded in the slightest with the decrease in the local Grimm population. Infact they approved of it so that the creatures stayed a safe distance from Beacon and the students.

Making his way to the top of the cliffs, John stored his shotgun and removed hsi helmet before peering out at the expanse of green below. The Emerald forest was a lot larger than it appeared, VEGA had told him it stretches for miles around the academy and reaches the outskirts of Vale. And the view of the mountains in the distance was pretty amazing.

Those that lived here may have grown used to such sights, but for him, after seeing nothing but smoldering ruins and burning umbral plains, it was a sight that filled him with a sense of calm and peace. So whenever he was capable, he drank in the sights and sounds of nature and breathing in the fresh unfiltered air.

"Back from another hunting trip?" the Doom Slayer looked over his shoulder and found Amber sitting at the base of a tree. A sketchpad in hand with an array of pencils lined out in the grass beside her.

"Field test for some new weapon attachments." replied John, moving over next to her and sitting his helmet down on the ground before sitting on a large rock.

"Were they successful?" asked the Fall Maiden, turning the page in her book and continuing to work on the drawing she had been doing.

He shrugged in response, "They still need a bit of work. I don't think the UAC intended to have their weapons work with elemental crystals, but VEGA and I are making it work regardless." John felt a light pressure on the back of his left shoulder plate and saw that it had been Tundra pushing with her nose. "Hey girl." he said, reaching up and running his gauntleted hand along the horse's mane, the animal snorting and moving her head so he had better access.

Amber saw her horse interacting with the Doom Slayer and smiled, "She really likes you."

"Hard to believe, considering my presence has been known to drive off certain animals." said John as he continued to rub Tundra's coat. "But I guess she doesn't see me as a danger."

"Tundra has a good judge of character, and very smart." the Fall Maiden said, picking up a different pencil and continuing on her art. "She wouldn't have approached you that day if she considered you a threat. And she saw how you were looking after me, which gave her more of a reason to trust you."

The Doom Slayer nodded, Tundra shacking when he was done petting her before she trotted off to graze on a nearby patch of tall grass. "Think you're ready to start teaching? The newbie's will be arriving later for initiation." he asked.

Pausing in her drawign, Amber bit her lip a moment then sighed. "I admit I'm a bit nervous. I've never really taught anyone anything before, let along a classroom filled with soon-to-be huntsmen and huntresses."

"Never really had to teach anyone before either." replied John, "Honestly, I'm surprised Ozpin offered me the job at all. You at least know how to control your aura in unique ways that could help. What are my qualifications save for crushing skulls and tearing off limbs?"

"You give yourself too little credit." said the Fall Maiden. "From what we all have seen and heard about your exploits, you've got a quick mind when it comes to combat, and your enginuity when it comes to weaponry is invaluable. Brute strength isn't all you got going for you, John."

A small chuckle broke through the Doom Slayer's lips. "And yet again you make an argument I have no chance at debunking."

Amber smiled back at him, "You think you would have learned by now."

Shaking his head, John stood up and rolled his shoulders. "I'm gonna grab an early lunch, you coming?"

"Not yet, I'm going to finish this before heading in." she replied, her armored companion simply nodded as he put his helmet back on and made his way back to the campus grounds.

When she was sure he was gone, Amber flipped the page in her book back to the one she had been working on before John had come back from his hunting trip. The image on the paper being a detailed drawing of the Doom Slayer in full armor. His helmet tucked under his left arm with his double-barrel gripped in the other, a calm smile on his face as he looked to the side.

The Fall Maiden smiled to herself as she touched up the drawing a bit more before adding color to it.

X

It was late afternoon when the first airships full of students began to arrive, many coming back for another year while others looked at what would be their new home for the next four years in awe.

On a nearby rooftop, John stood with his arms crossed. The visor of his helmet magnified to observe what would soon be his students. A profile of specific students appearing on his HUD when he got a good look at their faces, all the information coming from the database VEGA had downloaded from the academy's servers onto the Praetor suit's systems.

It was his way of getting to know the ones he would be teaching before actually meeting them.

 _ **"The school records of a select few show a great deal of promise."**_ said VEGA after bringing up the profile of a young woman with long red hair wearing spartan armor. _**"Pyrrah Nikos is a native to the Kingdom of Mistral. A four time tournament champion and graduated the top of her class at Sanctum Academy. Her information states that her semblance is control over polarity."**_

The Doom Slayer hummed, turning his head and selecting another student. This one dressed in an all white outfit with white hair with a butler helping her mover her luggage. _**"Weiss Schnee, from Atlas. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, the biggest dust mining conglomerate on Remnant. Privately taught and trained from a young age, she was being prepared to take control of the company when her father steps down."**_

He'd learned a lot about the Schnee Dust Company since he was first told about it, the good and the bad. If there were a company anywhere similar to the UAC on Remnant it would bt the SDC. Being the leading energy refinery on the planet certainly gave them a rather large power base in the four kingdoms, they also had a hand in funding the Atlas military, making their kingdom one of the strongest.

But at the same time, like most big corporations, the SDC had its hand in more than enough unsavory investments. None of which could be proven and brought to the public, but their negative treatment of the Faunus work force was known far and wide. One of the many reasons the company was a very large target for the White Fang.

Moving on from the heiress, John blinked when he saw another student that looked far younger than the rest. Bringing up her profile, the Doom Slayer blinked when he read what was displayed;

 _Name: Ruby Rose_

 _Age: 15_

 _Birth Place: Patch_

 _Previous Combat School: Signal Academy_

 _Primary Weapon: Sniper-Scythe_

 _Semblance: Speed_

 _Notes:_

 _\- Despite her age, Ms. Rose has proven time and again that she possesses skills far beyond that of her peers while under the tutalege of Qrow Brawnwen._

 _\- Due to her intervention of a robbery in Vale, in which she had stopped Roman Torchwick himself from making away with a large shipment of dust, Professor Ozpin has allowed Ms. Rose to skip her last two years at Signal so that she can start at Beacon where her skills can be honed that much better._

 _\- Being the youngest in the new first year students, her progress will be monitored to see how she fairs. Although there are high expectations for the semesters to come._

 _ **"According to the files on the other students at Beacon, Ruby Rose is the youngest huntress in training to ever be admitted."**_ said VEGA. _**"Her records from back at Signal show that she is rather energetic, but in combat is very focused and comes up with, although unusual, very affective strategies."**_

"Someone to keep an eye on..." John said, narrowing his eyes when he saw the girl in question get into an argument with the Schnee heiress who was waving a bottle of dust in her face.

A moment later, the red cloaked girl sneezed. The action igniting the dust causing an explosion of various elements. No one was hurt, but the Doom Slayer couldn't help but snort in amusement as the argument restarted anewed and grew much louder.

His HUD blinked in the bottom right corner, telling him of an incoming call via scroll from Glynda Goodwitch. "What can I do for you, Glynda?" he asked when the link was established.

 _"Professor Ozpin would like you to meet us in the amphitheater for orientation. We will be starting soon."_ replied the huntress.

"On my way." John ended the call before dropping off the building he was standing on. Hitting with a solid impact on the ground below, startling several students who were walking by at the time as he rose up from the crouch he landed in, walking past stunned spectators as they watched the armored warrior enter one of the main buildings of the academy.

The amphitheater was a large, circular room with an elevated stage in the back with rows of seats lining farther up the walls. It was where most of the assemblies were held, along with the combat courses that would be starting the day after tomorrow since it was the biggest location in the academy.

As he stepped inside, the Doom Slayer saw that the first year students had started to gather. Many of them looking his way as he approached the stage where Ozpin and Glynda were speaking to one another. "You called for me?" he asked, stopping before them.

"Indeed." said the headmaster, "I just thought it would be beneficial to have you here when we start the orientation. Considering you've been observing the new students for the last hour now."

John raised an unseen eyebrow at the man, "Do you make it a habit to watch everything your faculty does?"

Ozpin smiled into his mug as he took a drink from it, "Only a select few from time to time." he stated simply, Glynda rolling her eyes at her boss' antics as they waited for the rest fo the students to file into the room.

An hour later, all of the first years had taken their seats before the stage. When everone was settled, Ozpin approached the microphone set up. Glynda on his left, John on his right.

"I'll keep this brief." he said, his voice echoing all around the room. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Everyone listening stood a bit straighter, but his next words stopped them cold. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. Wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

When he was finished, the headmaster stepped away from the microphone and walked off stage leaving Professor Goodwitch to speak next. "You will all gather into the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

John watched Ozpin leave the room, curious about the brief and somewhat emotionless speech he made. Deciding not to dwell on it too much, he made his own exit. Intending on taking some time to relax before catching a bit of sleep to prepare for the next day.

X

Among the students that were on their way to the ballroom, Ruby looked back at the stage to see the large man in power armor head in the opposite direction. "Wonder what class he teaches..." she wondered outloud.

Her sister Yang following her line of sight, "Dunno. But whatever it is, must be pretty badass."

X

Later in the evening, John came out of the bathroom that was attached to his quarters. Dressed only in a pair of shorts as he wiped his bald head down with a towel after his shower.

The rooms the faculty stayed in during the school year could be considered one bedroom apartments, having a small kitchenette and a living room-like area to make the occupants comfortable.

Of course, John had converted the living space into a small workshop so that he could work on his weapons while he was there. Ozpin had even sprung to get a type of full body cradle for his Praetor suit that was set up in the far corner so it had a place to be put safely.

Finished drying off, the Doom Slayer tossed the towel onto the back of a desk chair. Intending on heading to the kitchenette to get something to drink when his eyes caught sight of the only thing sitting ontop of the desk.

Pausing his movements as his red eyes looked at the Crucible, the demonic weapon remaining perfectly still where he had set it days prior. In his spare time, he had VEGA bring up any and all information Hayden and the UAC had on the thing. Whatever there was only had a few key points of information, other than that there was no useful data to explain what exactly it was or how it was forged.

What John did know for sure was that it was _his_...the Doom Slayer's. And from what he could decipher from his many visions, and when he used it to close the Well, it was something very powerful that could not fall into the wrong hands.

Without concious thought, John's hand reached out. His fingers clasping around what he considered to be the 'handle' as he picked it up. It's weight in his hand oddly _comfortable_ , familiar. A tighter grip caused the metal prongs to appear on the top a moment before the long, red, argent energy blade snapped into existence.

The Doom Slayer's eyes glazed over as he was suddenly pulled from reality;

 _Beasts of every size and shape, armed with claws and teeth charged._

 _The blade in his hand swiped through the air, its heat both parting and burning flesh as it cleaved through his targets with ease. Blood and burnt tissue flying through the air as the beasts fell in droves._

 _Sinking the blade through the middle of another abomination, he felt the ground shake below him. The monsters stopped advancing and parted like the red sea as a massive demon towered over them all. Four burning ember eyes leered down at the warrior, horns bigger than any of the demons below it sat atop its head while it clenched massive, claw dotted fists._

 _Extending out of both forearms were sharp spikes made of stone that glowed with a sinister red energy._

 _A roar that could have shaken the heavens if it existed in this plain bellowed from the beast as he began to advance on the warrior, who raised his blade in response before charging his opponent with a warcry of his own..._

John gasped as he was pulled back from the vision. His hand clutching the Crucible to the point his knuckles were white. The argent energy blade seemed to pulse before settling back to its solid shape again, the Doom Slayer deactivating the weapon and setting it back on the desk as he looked at it with sharp eyes.

 _"Whatever is up with this thing, it obviously holds some form of answers to the things I supposedly can't remember."_ he thought while trying to make sense of it all.

Unknown to him, when the Crucible pulsed in his hand, the artifact in the vault under Beacon had also pulsed in response. As if becoming aware that the one it belonged to was close...and would soon be back in his possession.

The symbol burned into the surface glowing brightly in the darkness around it as it sat waiting in silence.

 ** _A/N: Seems John and Amber are settling in okay, and Amber looks to have taken a deeper interest in her savior turned friend. The initiation of the students is coming up next, and because I have the ability, I'm going to be shaking things up in a big way. You'll have to see for yourself to be convinced._**

 ** _Leave your reviews, and I'll get back to you soon folks!_**


	12. Initiation

**A/N: With how things are going, there are nothing but good feels when it comes to the fate of this story. And the many others that will be back on track in no time.**

 **Since it's been a while that I've put some good combat scenes in this, I decided to break out a good amount a bit early. And what better way than during the Beacon initiation.**

 **Now, I know what you're all thinking. Just another repeat like everyone else where the new hero saves Ruby before she's pierced...But I intend on going in another direction. One that goes along with the Doom portion of this fic. Trust me, it'll fit just fine...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **"And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptable, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm."**_

John's eyes opened when he awoke from yet another series of dreams. Some of them about his battles back on Mars, while others were of ones he never remembered fighting in at all.

He had long since stopped questioning the dreams and decided to just let them be.

Rising up into a sitting position, he rolled his neck along his shoulder. The satisfying cracks he felt echoing in the room as he got up and got ready for the day ahead. Initiation for the first year students was to be at noon, and he wanted to be there to see if they were prepared for the test they would be facing.

After showing and dressing, the Doom Slayer began slipping on the components of the Praetor suit when there was knock at his door. Approaching it with only the legs of the powerful armor on, he opened it to find Amber standing on the other side.

"Good Morning, John." she said while he invited her in.

"Morning." he replied while going back to the task of assembling his armor, slipping on the chest plate and locking it in place before pulling on the gauntlets. "Ready for today?" he asked after making sure everything was in place and sealed before grabbing his helmet.

The Fall Maiden nodded, "As ready as I can be. I just wonder if these kids will be ready to handle the initiation. Some of them look as though they never faced this kind of combat scenario before."

"It's something they will have to get used to." said John as they left his quarters. "It may sound harsh, but if they want to be defenders of this world, then they'll have to be prepared for anything. Air-dropping into a Grimm infested forest is a way to help them get accustomed to such situations."

The duo walked down the corridor away from the faculty dorms toward the main building. Passing by several students in the process of waking up themselves as they entered the cafeteria, taking their places in the breakfest line and gathering something to eat.

While Amber mostly got fruits and a few odds and ends with a cup of coffee. John had piled his tray high with eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and hash browns with two cartons of milk and juice. The overall amount double what a normal person could consume in one meal.

With the sheer amount of argent energy coursing through his veins, in addition to his advanced physiology, VEGA had told him that his metabolism is three-times what a normal healthy male's would be. The AI had informed the Doom Slayer that he'd have to consume at the very least 12,000 calories to maintain such a high metabolism.

Though he could go without sustinance for a long period of time, John prefered to try and keep himself fed now that he had the ability to do so.

"Ah, Johnathan! Ms. Amber! Come sit!" Peter Port called out, waving them over to the table he was seated at with Oobleck who must have been downing his eighth cup of coffee of the day. "How are Beacon's newest professors this lovely day?!"

"Pretty good, just preparing ourselves for when initiation is over." said John, setting both his tray and helmet down on the table before he started eating. Amber taking the place beside him.

"I remember my first day here as a teacher." Oobleck said in his usual rapid method of speech while taking a sip of coffee every so often, "So many new scholars coming and going, the chance to expand their knowledge and to fully introduce them to the world they would soon be entering. It's a good feeling."

Port nodded along with his friend and colleague, "Very true, old friend. Molding young minds in preparation for their carriers as huntsmen and huntresses feels almost as rewarding as vaquishing Grimm." the portley man noticed Amber looking a bit nervous and patted her hand, "Do not fret, dear. You will do fine. Ozpin would not have offered either of you the positions if he felt you couldn't do the job."

The Fall Maiden smiled at him, even though the man had a tendancy to ramble, he possessed a good heart and showed it with how he cared for his students.

"I feel the need to ask," Oobleck said, pouring himself another cup of his favorite beverage. "Have either of you come up with a curriculum for the coming semester?"

Swallowing the bite in his mouth, half of his tray already empty, the Doom Slayer spoke up. "I have something set up. Goodwitch had issues with it at first, but once I went into more detail she seemed to understand what I had in mind."

"Nothing that will scar them for life...right?" asked Amber, giving him a sideways glance.

John smirked, "Only if they refuse to pay attention or do the work." he simply left it at that as the four professors went back to their meals, having small conversations back and forth until they all received messages on their scrolls.

Initiation would be starting soon.

X

The first year students all gathered on the cliffs outside of the schools campus. Below them, the massive expanse of trees that made up the Emerald forest stretched out far for them showing nothing but green as far as the eye could see.

John stood off to the side, wanting to see how the students fared. Each future huntsman/huntress were standing on small metal platforms with the symbol of Beacon on them as they regarded Professor Ozpin as he stood beside Professor Goodwitch and started speaking to them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." he started allowing his associate to pick up the rest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates...today."

A brief pause went through the gathered students. A subtle 'What?' came from Ruby while the headmaster continued where Goodwitch had left off.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The red cloaked girl shrieked 'WHAT?!' even louder while several others muttered between themselves. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said motioning to the massive wooded area behind him. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

 _"I like his style."_ the Doom Slayer thought, smirking behind his visor.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." the headmaster continued. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blonde male in armor raised his hand, "Uh, yeah, um, sir? How-"

"Good." Ozpin said acting as though he didn't hear them. "Now, take your positions."

All the students braced themselves on their platforms as each one started ticking. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." the blonde knight said as the other students started launching off one after another. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." stated Ozpin.

The student gulped, "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

The headmaster shook his head, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh...Yeah." the blonde said, pailing as the line of students being launched finally reached him. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYY!" was all he got out before he was sent airborne with the others.

Ozpin watched them all go, taking a casual drink from his mug while John walked up and stood beside him. "I'm pretty sure that last part explained it all for him." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you by any chance leave any Grimm for the students to face?" asked Glynda, looking up from her scroll to send the Doom Slayer a look.

"There might be a couple still roaming around. Hard to say for sure, I think they started to avoid me after a while." replied John with an indifferent shrug. The professors glanced at one another, the headmaster hiding a small smile behind his cup as he took another drink.

X

Within her realm, Salem watched through one of her portals. Her glowing red/black eyes centered on the Doom Slayer as he stood beside Ozpin. The Mother of Grimm deep in thought, having watched the powerful warrior join the side of her nemesis in the coming war. Although, there was something different about the Bane of Hell.

His skills and strength in the heat of battle were still very much the same, but his aura...something had changed since they last crossed paths with one another. She still bore the scars from that encounter to this day.

But she couldn't put her finger on it. She needed to be sure that this was the same being that had slaughtered countless of her children in the past, whose legend brought hope and fear throughout Remnant.

A creature that resembled a jelly-fish with long black tentacles and a bubble shaped head hovered up beside her. Silent as it waited for its queen to give it a command.

"Awaken our strongest deep within the Emerald forest." she said, not taking her eyes from the portal before her. "Let them know that prey has wandered into their midst."

The creature remained silent as it drifted away, following her instructions without hesitation. Salem narrowed her eyes at the Doom Slayer who remained unaware of her watchful eyes. "If you are indeed the same Hell Walker that fought me and my children so long ago, then let us see how you fare against a true challenge."

X

A little over an hour had passed since the initiation began. John had perched himself on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge as VEGA sent video feeds from the many cameras scattered throughout the forest to his HUD.

The last of the initiates had finished partnering up and were making their way toward the temple ruins where their relics waited for them. Some of the teams were using rather...interesting methods of travel, but they were making progress regardless.

A few feet to his right, Professor Ozpin stared down at the scroll in his hands. Also monitoring the progress of the young huntresses and huntsmen.

Behind him, Professor Goodwitch approached with a similar device in hand as she came up and stood next to the headmaster. "Our last pair has been formed, sir." she said waving a couple screens aside that depicted what the cameras within the forest were broadcasting. "Nora Valkarie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine the two of them getting along." she lamented.

"Still," she moved on to another screen showing Jaune walking through the foliage with the red-headed female spartan. "He's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

Ozpin hummed as he kept his focus on his own tablet. "I don't care what his transcripts say." Goodwitch continued. "That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She exited out of the screen and looked out at the forest. "But, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"They should be reaching the temple in a matter of minutes." John reported, "They've encountered minor resistence along the way, but they shouldn't have any issues getting their relics and making it back."

Glynda nodded and regarded her boss, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" he didn't answer her which made her a bit concerned. "Professor Ozpin?"

The headmaster looked up from his scroll, "I decided on chess pieces this year. Symbolic in their own way. It all depends on which ones the pairs will choose once they arrive."

Looking at the man briefly, the Doom Slayer had VEGA bring up the feed from the temple where the relics were located. A small few of the pieces had already been taken, but many more still remained.

A minute ticked by, then two young women appeared through the foliage. The files John had on hand telling him they were Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

Both of their profiles were an interesting read; Xiao Long was a brawler type fighter with a semblance that not only gave her the power over heat, but also to take what damage she had been dealt and sending it back ten-fold. She was also bolsterous and a little cocky, which was sharp contrast when compared to her new partner.

Belladonna was a stealthy type of fighter, quiet and a bit of a loner. Good at close-quarters combat, but more with her blades than her fists. VEGA had tapped into her personnel files a bit more deeply and found that not only was she a Faunus hiding in plain sight, but was also an ex-member of the White Fang. Having defected and was more than likely looking for some form of redemption.

 _"Opposites are said to attract."_ the Doom Slayer thought to himself as he watched Yang pick up a Knight piece and show it to her partner. _"Guess we'll find out."_

Within the next few minutes, the rest of the pairs started to arrive, one of which involved a girl riding an Ursa with her male partner struggling to keep up with her. Ruby came soon after, falling from the sky after having hitched a ride on a large Nevermore with her own partner, who had soon fallen off and was caught by Jaune who had stopped Ruby's fall seconds before.

There was a few moments of calm for the students before Pyrrah came bursting through the trees with a Deathstalker on her six. The Nevermore Ruby and Weiss had been riding on circling back as they attacked the group together.

John's eyes narrowed as he watched Ruby charge headlong against the Deathstalker with total abandon, her large scythe having little to no affect against the Grimm's armor. When she figured this out, she attempted to retreat only to be pinned to the ground by a barrage of feathers from the Nevermore above while the Deathstalker closed in for the kill...

Thankfully, Weiss appeared and froze the insectoid-Grimm before it had a chance to skewer the younger girl.

Letting out a slow breath, the Doom Slayer was thankful for the intervention. The last thing he wanted to see was Ruby's demise. He continued to watch as the initiates all grouped together, grabbing their relics before making a break for another set of ruins with both large Grimm giving chase.

John couldn't help but be impressed at the level of teamwork the eight students showed as they combated the creatures. Using the crumbling environment to their advantage to take them down. He was very impressed with Ruby's planning as she ran up the cliff face with Weiss' help, the Nevermore's neck caught up with her scythe blade until she reached the top and beheaded it.

 _ **"Impressive."**_ VEGA commented, the Doom Slayer nodding silently in agreement as they watched the students regroup and start making their way back to the starting point of the initiation.

"Professor Ozpin! There's a situation!" Glynda suddenly exclaimed, motioning frantically to her scroll. Both John and the headmaster approached and looked at what she was seeing.

Several cameras in the same vicinity showed dozens upon dozens of Beowolfs moving in the same direction. All of them being led by a larger Grimm that the cameras couldn't get a good view of...until it crossed infront of another that gave them a perfect view.

The creature that was revealed was easily bigger than both the Deathstaker and the Nevermore had been. Towering over the Beowolf's that traveled with it with sharp claws that tore up the ground below it, bone armor and spikes covering the top half of its form, including the three, K-9-like heads with muzzles that were big enough to swallow a full grown man whole full of razor sharp teeth.

"...By Oum...A Cerberus!" Glynda exclaimed in shock. "What in the world is an Omega-Class Grimm doing here!"

John had done his research about this particular class of Grimm. Only a select few that had been discovered had been labled dangerous enough to put in this catagory. One of them being the Goliath, given their level of strength, age and intelligence. To have one in the same field as that skulking the forest around Beacon was nothing good.

 _ **"John. According to my readings, the Grimm pack are on an intercept course with the initiates."**_ said VEGA, bringing up a map of the forest and showing the eight blue marks where the students currently where, and the large swarm of red marks that were steadily closing in on them. _**"I have also tapped into their scrolls."**_ the AI brought up the aura readings of the initiates, almost all of them being in the yellow. _**"They do not possess the strength needed to handle such a large enemy force, let alone the Omega-class Grimm leading them. Their chances of survival are...relatively slim."**_

The Doom Slayer vaguely heard the two professors discussing courses of action as he turned and made for the launch platforms. Taking position on the one in the center. "VEGA, hack into the launch platform. Adjust trajectory and give me enough force to get me to their location."

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde huntress as she and Ozpin saw what he was up to.

"Those kids are going to make it back to these cliffs." said John as VEGA quickly went to work, "But they'll be in body bags if something isn't done. They won't be able to fight off the Grimm with their auras so low from their last fight."

He leered at the professors through his visor, "Fuck the rules about interfering. I'm not watching them die."

 _ **"Platform calibrations, complete."**_ reported VEGA. _**"Launching in three...two..."**_

"Bring them back safely, John." said Ozpin seriously. The Doom Slayer nodding as the AI finished the countdown.

 _ **"One...Launch!"**_ The platform snapped upward, John was launched into the air and high above the forest like a missile. _**"Estimated time of arrival: 22.4 seconds."**_

 _"Let's just hope that they can hold out until I get there."_

X

Ruby stretched her arms, working out the kinks after having taken the head off the Nevermore with the help of the others.

Everyone was feeling the strain from their battles throughout the initiation. Her partner, Weiss, was looking tired from constant use of her glyphs, Ren was limping a bit, after having been thrown into a wall by the Deathstaker and was being supported by Nora. All of their auras had taken hits and were on the low side.

But thankfully they were on their way back to the cliffs, back to Beacon, where they could rest and recover.

"Uh...guys?" Jaune said catching everyone's attention, seeing the blonde knight pointing at the treeline ahead of them where the could see dozens of glowing-red eyes looking back at them from the shadows. Slowly, a pack of Beowolves stalked out into the open, spreading out and forming a wall to block them off.

"Heh, guess they didn't get enough of us yet." said Yang, powering up her gauntlets in preparation for another fight...

That was until the one leading the pack stepped forth. All of the students froze when they saw the beast, standing on all fours, taller than the Deathstalker had been. It's bone armor overing almost all of it's back with large spikes jutting from its shoulders.

Three large, almost Beowolf-like heads sat between its shoulders, snarling with maws dripping with all six eyes locked onto the eight huntsmen/huntresses to be.

Weiss took a half-step back, her rapier held tightly in her hand. "A...A Cerberus..." she said lowly, swallowing hard. "I...thought they were only a myth."

"Apparently not." said Blake, gripping the hilt of her own weapon along with everyone else. "Anyone got a plan for this one?"

"Our auras haven't recovered from the last battle." said Pyrrha, she herself having not been at her best since unlocking Jaune's large aura had drained hers drastically.

"I don't think they're planning on giving us a choice." stated Ren, ignoring the pain in his own body while holding his weapons at the ready.

The Cerberus growled, a deep rumbling that sounded like thunder within its chest. The center head let loose a bellowing howl, the head on either side of it soon following, the sound deafening as it shook the very air and forcing the initiates to cover their ears.

Around the larger Grimm, the Beowolves howled along, their chorus stretching out through the whole forest and perhaps all the way to Vale itself. Then, as if given a hidden signal, the pack charged. Claws racking up dirt as they ran on all fours and converging on the students fast.

Despite their tired states, the huntsmen/huntress hopefuls prepared themselves for the coming assault. Ready to defend themselves and one another to the end...

That was until something large and heavy slammed into the ground between the two sides. Within the small crater that had formed, shrouded in the dirt and debris that had kicked up, something large rose up to nearly seven feet tall.

(A/N: Play 'Hell to Pay' by Miracle of Sound- Start 0:18)

When the dust settled, John's armored form stepped out of the crater, facing the Grimm horde that had all but frozen when their eyes locked onto him. Several quickly recognizing the powerful human who had decimated their packmates time and time again over the last few weeks.

"Who the...where did he come from?" Jaune stuttered at the sudden arrival.

"Don't know, but as long as he helps us out of this I don't care at this point." replied Yang with Ruby nodding in agreement beside her.

Observing the pack before him, the Doom Slayer cracked his armored knuckles loudly. "Who's first?" He was answered when the closest Beowolf lunged, mouth and claws wide...only to have its long arms snatched in a vice grip. John, yanking on both limbs, pulled the Grimm downward while bringing his knee up and shattering its head on impact.

The death of one caused the others to go on the attack. John grinned behind his visor as he met their charge head on, grabbing the closest arm and snapping it like a twig before swinging his forearm back and taking the head off the Grimm he had a hold of.

Another tried to lunge for his flank, only to be met with an armored boot knocking it to the ground followed swiftly by a stomp in the center of it's body that caved in it's ribcage.

The rest of the pack converged on the Doom Slayer, but he was well within his element as he ripped and tore a path of carnage through them. Grabbing hold of another Beowolf from behind, he reached around and tore the creature's lower jaw off before taking another by the head and crushing its skull between his hands like an orange, black ichor splattering all over his armor while moving onto his next target.

Kicking the feet out from another Grimm, John drove his heel down on the back of its head. Bringing out his shotgun and blasting several more, snapping on the explosive-round mod and firing into a group of the creatures. The following explosion sending body parts flying in all directions.

Switching to his chainsaw, the Doom Slayer revved it loudly before swinging in a wide arc. Two Beowolves were sheared clean in half in the middle before they even knew what was happening, a third ended up with the whirling end of the weapon driven into its chest and forced upward, opening both its chest and its head sending ink-like blood spraying into the air.

With the pack cut down a great deal, John switched to his plasma rifle and sprayed blue bolts everywhere. The super-heated rounds burning into their targets, their bone-armor unable to protect them from the barrage from the advanced rifle.

Having remained where they were, the eight students were wide eyed and pale as they watched the sheer savagery and brutality the armored man unleashed upon the Grimm. Some of the creatures looked to be outright trying to flee from him, only to be taken down before they got too far away.

One of the Beowolves managed to get farther than the others, making for the safety of the treeline. But the Doom Slayer had swapped weapons again. His gauss cannon in hand, his HUD linking with the weapon's scope as he charged it up.

A blue beam of energy firing from the business end, burning a path through the air before hitting its target. Punching a hole clean through its back and out its chest, the force of the impact enough to bend the Grimm backwards before it collasped to the ground dead.

Within the course of a minute, all of the Beowolves were dead and dissolving

John turned, gauss cannon still in hand as he focused on the bigger target. The Cerberus, having stayed in its own place as it watched the lesser Grimm getting slaughtered, growled with all three heads and took a hard step farther into the clearing. A long tail covered in spikes ending in a mace-like tail that swung back and crushed a big tree behind it.

The Doom Slayer tilted his head, guaging the threat of the omega-class Grimm before switching weapons again. Selecting one he hadn't used in quite a while and would help put an end to this quickly.

A large, familiar gun appeared in his hands, the light hum of the power core within it vibrating softly in his grasp as he brought it to bare. The Cerberus' three heads roared and barreled forward, gaining ground quickly as the end of the weapon started to glow bright green with arcs of electricity channeled around it.

Taking only a second or two to charge, a large ball of green energy discharged from the gun, closing the distance fast and hitting the Cerberus on its right side. The small explosion that was caused was drowned out by the unholy screech of agony the large Grimm emitted.

When the bright flash cleared moments later, the Cerberus laid on it's side, it's upper-right half nothing more than a smoldering hole where the ionized argent energy had hit it. It's front right leg and one of its heads had been completely vaporized, along with half the middle one, leaving the head on the far left the only one intact...and even that one had severe burns from the splash damage of the blast.

After the BFG-9000 finished powering down, John stashed it and approached the downed Grimm. Trudging through the massive puddle of ichor that was spilling out by the bucket fulls from the creature. Even crippled and in immeasurable pain, the Cerberus' remaining head growled and attempted to snap at him.

Snapping his hand out, the Doom Slayer caught the upper jaw of the beast. Planting his foot down on it's bottom jaw, keeping the mouth wide open, he pulled a grenade from his belt and primed it. "Here, snack on this." he said before tossing the explosive inside and clamping its muzzle shut.

An explosion from within the Grimm's throat reverberated loudly, a large hole blowing open in the side of its neck from the inside sending blackened flesh, ichor and chunks of bone splattering across the already gore covered field.

The head collapsed to the ground, its eyes darkening while it's body started to dissolve. _"That was supposed to be an Omega-class Grimm? The Cyberdemon would have eaten that goddamn thing."_ John thought with a shake of his head.

Turning his attention to the students who were now as still as stone, their faces masks in a combination of awe, disgust and terror at what they had just bore witness to.

"You all just going to stand there? Or are you going to finish your initiation?" he asked bluntly. Ignoring the fact that he had just wiped out a large horde of Grimm and the Cerberus as he watched the students blink and snap back into focus. Shaking his head again, the Doom Slayer turned and started making his way back to the cliffs.

All was silent in the clearing...until;

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby bellowed, making everyone else jump. "Did you see that! He tore those Beowolves apart with his BARE HANDS! And those weapons! So much POWER! I gotta know where he got them! If he built them! Or maybe-"

Yang slapped her hand over her little sister's mouth, putting an end to her excited rambling, "Take it easy, sis. Breathe."

"I..." Pyrrha said, trying to comprehend what she had seen "Such brutality...I've never seen anything like that before." Ren nodding in agreement while Nora had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ren? Do you think I can use a chainsaw like that?" she asked almost too innocently which had the blood draining from the boy's face.

"It was completely barbaric!" Weiss exclaimed, having nearly lost the contents of her stomach more than once throughout the incident. "Why would anyone fight in such a primitive, groteque way?!"

Yang held up her hands, "Easy there, princess. No need to get dramatic here. Besides, he saved our asses. The way he did it doesn't really matter to me."

"Uh, guys?" Jaune said, getting everyone's attention as he pointed his thumb at where the armored man had gone, "Not that this discussion isn't good, and all. But don't you think we should stick to the super-badass who just killed a whole bunch of Grimm?"

There was a moment hesitation before the eight initiates ran after their savior, leaving the still dissolving bodies of the Grimm behind them.

 **A/N: Been a while since the good ole BFG had been used, thought it was about time to dust it off and give it some use.**

 **I've gotten a few messages about fears of John being too overpowered. To those that are thinking this out there, consider this; he is the DOOM SLAYER now. And anyone who has ever played it, read about it, dreamt about it, or fantasized about it in class or at work knows that the Doom Marine/Guy/Slayer is one of the biggest badasses in gaming history. Even more so now with all the upgrades he's gotten in the new generation.**

 **However, he is not invincible. Unbreakable armor and powerful guns aside, if you read the earlier chapters, anyone inside the Praetor suit can be injured if taken hard enough hits. John just has yet to find someone/thing that can hurt him yet...but that's coming pretty soon in the near future.**

 **I'm on a roll once again, now that I got my mojo back in spades. Drop reviews and PMs and I'll see you lot next time!**


	13. Hard Knocks

**_A/N: Another day, another good story gets a well needed update._**

 ** _With things picking up again, I figured it was about time to get back to this story next. And with the small cliffhanger from last time, and how many of you have been waiting in anticipation, it was past due to get back to what I do best. So let's get to it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

A few hours after the end of initiation, all the students that had completed the task stood together on the stage in the amphitheater. The rest of the student body gathered in the large room and looked on as Professor Ozpin stood at the front by a microphone as he addressed all in attendance regarding the new hunters' success after watching their exploits.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four received the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working as team **C** a **RD** na **L**. Led by, Cardin Winchester." the crowd applauded as the newly appointed team stood proud.

The headmaster turned to the next team on the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team **J** u **N** i **P** e **R**. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune paled, "Huh?...led by?" he asked while the team congradulated him. Ozpin nodded, "Congradulations, young man." Pyrrah punched Jaune in the arm and he toppled over not expecting it.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss came next. "Next we have Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team **RWBY**. Led by, Ruby Rose."

Ruby stood stunned just before Yang glomped on to her, "I'm so proud of you!" she shouted over the applause.

Toward the back of the amphitheater, John stood watching the event. Despite the trouble they had at the end, the kids did pretty well in the forest. Sure there was levels of improvment for some, but he guessed that would change in the next four years.

"How did they do?" asked Amber, coming up to stand beside him as she watched the new students get congradulated.

"Pretty good, but they still need a bit more training before they're ready to set off on their own." replied the Doom Slayer. Looking down at his chest plate, he wiped away at the dried Grimm blood that had splattered there.

The Fall Maiden saw the state of his armor and decided to ask him about it later. "Isn't that why we're here though? To help them be ready for what lies ahead?" she asked, turning her attention back to the stage.

"I guess so." said John as the ceremony came to a close.

Ozpin smiled at the gathered students, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." he said before putting the event to a close and sending everyone off to their designated dorm rooms.

X

 _ **"The age of reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Hell across eons, and each battle etched terror in the hearts of the demons. They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting."**_

Waking from another night of strange visions and memories from his time on Mars, John went about his usual morning routine, taking additional time to clean the Praetor suit before putting it on and going to breakfest.

Sitting down with Amber, making small talk with her and the rest of the professors before heading off to his new office to collect what he needed for his first class. Once everything was in hand, the Doom Slayer checked the time and saw that he had ten minutes before the lesson began.

 _"Better get going."_ he thought as he made his way to the door, only to nearly run into Glynda while was about to knock.

"Oh, John. I was just coming to wish you luck." she said, stepping aside to allow John's much larger frame out into the hallway. "I do hope you aren't intending on frightening the students too much."

"These kids got a lot more to be afraid of than me." replied the Doom Slayer, "I intend on teaching them important lessons that will hopefully save their lives. They hope to be warriors, but they also need to know that the world they will be venturing in is a lot more dangerous than they think. If they hope to survive it, they will need to be ready."

The huntress adjusted her glasses and nodded, "Yes, well, please remember to submit your report about the class before the end of the day. And come to me with any questions should you need it."

"I will, ma'am. Thanks." said John before they went their separate ways. The armored warrior heading to the amphitheater where the combat classes were held. Doing a quick rundown of the students in the class enroute so that he knew who was going to be there.

Going around the corner, he paused when he saw his class entering the room talking amongst themselves. _"Even though I made a hell of a first impression yesterday, I think showing them what they're getting themselves into wouldn't hurt."_ the Doom Slayer thought with a half-smirk appearing behind his visor.

X

In the amphitheater, the first year students had taken their seats close to the stage. Sitting with their teams while they waited for the instructor to arrive.

With team RWBY, Ruby and Weiss sat apart from one another with Yang and Blake between them. After the argument that happened outside of Port's class earlier, and the enlightened conversation they each had with Port and Ozpin, the partners kept some distance between them while they worked things out.

"Wonder what's keeping the professor." wondered Yang, still trying to come back from the boring lesson they had previously.

"It is a bit strange that they aren't already here." said Blake, checking the clock on the wall and seeing it was another two minutes before the class started. "Perhaps they're running a bit late?" she offered.

Nora perked up from where JNPR was seated, "Hay! Maybe they won't get here and we can get out early! That would be-"

 _BOOM!_

Everyone jumped and spun around to see where the loud shot had come from. Teams RWBY and JNPR were shocked to see an all too familiar armored man standing in the open doorway at the back of the auditorium, a double barrel shotgun held in his hand aimed at the ceiling that had twin trails of smoke emitting from it.

Lowering the weapon, the man started making his way toward the stage. His heavy armored boots thudding loudly on the floor with each step while he broke the double barrel open, the spent shells clattering on the floor as he pulled out two fresh ones and slipped them into place before snapping it back closed again.

"Now that I have your undivided attention." John said as he stepped onto the stage and turned to look at the gathered students. "I am Professor Irons, and I'll be your instructor in this course." sending the powerful shotgun back to storage, he put his hands behind his back as he started to pace along the elevated platform. "I have only three simple rules. Number one; everyone participates, you share the work amongst your partners and team. Number two; there will be no special treatment in this class, I don't care if you're human or faunus, I don't give a damn what your last name is, who your family is or how much political influence you possess, we all bleed red, I expect you all to think the same while here.

"And lastly;" he came to a stop back where he had began, "NO SLACKING OFF!" The Doom Slayer pulled out his energy pistol and fired. The round punching a hole through the back of the chair where Cardin Winchester was slumped over asleep.

The leader of CRDL jumped and fell out of his seat. "If none of you can so much as pay attention when someone is speaking to you, then you do NOT belong on the battlefield!" John exclaimed, putting away his sidearm.

"You've spent the first years of your combat schooling learning about and training to fight the Grimm." the Doom Slayer continued, "Outside the walls of the kingdoms, a lot of things are going to try and kill you. But what some of you have yet to realize is that the Grimm are not your only enemy. There will also be fellow humans and faunus who will come after you for one reason or another."

"My job, is to ensure that you are prepared for these threats. And to prevent you from going back to your families in body bags. You may find my coming lessons harsh, but the world outside will NOT go easy on you, so neither will I. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand, infact, the students sat completely still and didn't take their shocked eyes off of him. "Good, then we will begin. Can anyone tell me the first two primary rules of engagment?" Blake's hand rose, "Yes, Belladonna."

"Know your enemy, and know where to engage them." she answered.

"Correct. Can anyone tell me why these facts are important?" another hand went up, "Nikos."

Pyrrha sat up straight as she answered, "In order for anyone to win a battle, they must first know who or what they are fighting. Their strengths, weaknesses and numbers. Then they need to know the best way to eliminate them."

John nodded, "Good answer. Both are very true, and they also reveal the strongest weapon you can wield to win a fight. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

"Fire power." said Yang when she was called on.

The Doom Slayer shook his head, "No. Anyone else?" Another hand hesitantly rose, and the armored warrior looked down at Ruby who held it up. "Rose."

Ruby swallowed, "Your brain." she said which had everyone looking at her, making her face darken from all the attention, "You need to think how you're going to approach a situation. And all the different ways to get out should things go bad."

"You're right." John said, smiling behind his visor at the young girl's knowledge. "Most battles are won through quick thinking and planning. Although true that in rough situations you need to rely on skill and instinct, it's best to plot out your moves before you make them. Judge your enemies abilities, what they could be thinking, then try to use their own strengths against them. You want to win? Use your head. Simple."

"Our first lessons will be about how to utalize these traits in a number of ways..." the Doom Slayer trailed off when he heard snickering off to the side. Turning his head slightly, he narrowed his eyes when he saw team CRDL taking turns harrassing a young wolf-faunus who was seated infront of him with his own team.

"Team CRDL!" John bellowed, making the team jump from the volume of his voice. "Is there a problem?"

Cardin shook himself and leaned back in his chair casually, "Not at all teach. Just getting to know out classmates." he replied, kicking the seat infront of him that had the faunus student in it hard and making the other team glare back at them.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me while you were getting beauty sleep," the Doom Slayer said, making a couple of the students chuckle. "I clearly stated that there is to be no prejudice in this class, no matter the circumstance."

The leader of CRDL scoffed, "Not my fault the headmaster let animals in here."

John's vision tinted red a bit, this kid obviously had hate for the faunus pumped into him at a young age. And if he was hoping to be a huntsman at all, then he needed to get over himself and quickly. But talking and reprimands wouldn't be enough...no, the kid needed to be taught a real lesson.

"Winchester, front and center." he said, Cardin looked at his team mates confused, "NOW!" the Doom Slayer roared. The armored teen scrambled from his seat and got onto the stage as quickly as possible.

Now on stage beside the much larger male, the leader of CRDL couldn't help but swallow thickly as he had to look up at the professor.

John looked him up and down a moment, judging him before speaking again. "Since you see so keen on starting a fight, you're going to be given the chance to blow off a bit of steam. Get ready to face your opponent."

Cardin grinned and took out his mace, "Alright! Who's the unlucky victim?" he asked leering at the rest of the class.

"Me." All eyes turned to John who cracked his armored knuckles menacingly.

"W-What?" the teen asked, color draining from his face.

"You heard me, Winchester." stated the Doom Slayer as the board at the back of the arena came on revealing their aura levels. "I will be your opponent. You have two minutes to either beat me or make me submit, understood?"

The teen shivered, but did his best to look brave as he nodded seriously. When a bell chimed for the beginning of the fight, he charged ahead, mace raised for a strong blow.

John shook his head, waiting until the weapon came down before snapping his hand out and catching it. Shock registered on Cardin's face before a palm to the chest plate of his armor sent him flying back and skidding along the ground, leaving his mace behind.

Dropping the teen's weapon, the loud clatter of it hitting the floor drowned out as he stalked toward his young opponent who was attempting to stagger to his feet.

VEGA brought up Cardin's aura meter on John's HUD to keep better track of the confrontation as the teen finished getting up and swung a sloppy punch at the Doom Slayer's head.

Side-stepping the attack, John cuffed Cardin in the back of the head. "Stop trying to hit me and HIT ME!" he said. The teen roared and swung again and again, each blow either deflected effortlessly or dodged in a little as a step.

"You're technique is sloppy!" the Doom Slayer reprimanded as he cuffed the teen upside the head again, "You react too slow and you rely too much on brute strength and no actual skill!" he kicked the feet out from under the team leader before delivering an upper cut that knocked the wind out of him.

Seeing that Cardin's aura was in the yellow, he decided to put an end to the fight. Grabbing the teen by the front of his armor and lifting him up until he was eye height with his visor, John spoke calmly and with more than enough steel to make the kid shiver.

"I don't want to ever catch you treating a fellow classmate like that again. While you are in this class you answer to me and I refuse to put up with that petty garbage. Am I understood?"

Cardin nodded rapidly, "Y-Yes!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the Doom Slayer bellowed.

"SIR! YES SIR!" the teen shouted in fear.

John nodded and set him down on his feet, "Collect your weapon and return to your seat." Cardin couldn't scramble fast enough back to his chair and team while the professor addressed the rest of the class. "Let this be a lesson to everyone here. Hate only breeds hate, you want to keep your prejudicial outlooks, then leave them at the door. While you're in this class, in this _school_ , you learn together, train together, fight together, and if you're lucky enough, you all go home together."

"If any of you have problems that cannot be solved with words, you will work them out here in the arena under my supervision. We clear?"

"Yes, Professor Irons." the class echoed back to him, many of them still stunned at how he had handled CRDL's leader so effortlessly.

"Alright then." said John a moment before everyone's scroll's chimmed. "I just sent you all the lesson plan for the next month. For the next couple of weeks, you are required to come in without your weapons."

There were a several confused looks, Ruby looked ready to protest about having to leave her precious Crescent Rose behind. "I studied your profiles extensively." the Doom Slayer continued. "Many of you are proeficient with your weaponry. But only a small handful of you actually know hand to hand combat. That will be what will be covered for the next couple of weeks."

"Uh, sir?" Weiss asked raising her hand. "Are you sure this is needed? How will fighting without our weapons aid us?"

John looked at the heiress who shrunk a bit under his gaze even though she couldn't see it through his visor. "Scenario; You're in a wooded area, surrounded by Beowolves. One manages to knock your rapier behind their ranks. How do you plan to get out of the situation?"

Weiss blinked, wracking her brain through the many studies she had been through in her own training but couldn't find a solution. "I...believe that a tactical retreat would be the best course of action." she said a little unsure of herself.

"You could do that." said the professor, "Of course, you would still be without your weapon and the Grimm would pursue. With how ruthless they can be, they would more than likely entrap you again...and then what?" he asked, and the heiress had no reply. "Fight, flight, or freeze. The three base instincts for when faced with a life or death situation. In that moment, you have to choose what to do, and quickly. With or without a weapon."

Yang raised her hand allowing John to call upon her. "What about those of us that know how to fight like that? What do we do?" she asked, being the resident close quarters expert in RWBY.

"You will assist the rest of your team." answered the Doom Slayer, "You've spent a great deal of time working on your own style of fighting, and your imput will help the rest of your group how to develop their own." The blonde nodded, smiling to herself knowing that she would be able to help the others in a big way.

The rest of the class period passed with a more indepth explination on what was going to be covered in the coming weeks. When everything was done and the bell rang, the students gathered their stuff and filed out.

John watched them go, a bit of pride filling his chest when his first class came to an end. "That went a lot better than I expected." he said to himself as he prepared to head out as well.

 _ **"I agree."**_ said VEGA. _**"They are a capable group. Your teachings will aid them greatly."**_

"One can hope, VEGA." he replied as he left the small arena and stepped out into the hallway.

"Uh...Professor Irons?" the Doom Slayer paused and looked over his shoulder to find Ruby standing next to the door. Her overall posture one of nervousness as she had to crane her neck nearly all the way back just to look up at him.

"Something wrong, Rose?" he asked turning to face her completely.

Ruby bit her lip before seeming to dig up what courage she could before speaking. "I...just wanted to say thank you. For helping me and the others back during the initiation. We wouldn't have made it back to the cliffs if you hadn't been there."

John nodded, "It's fine, I was more than happy to help. All of you showed great promise, it would have been a tragedy if your lives were cut short."

The young leader nodded before looking to the ground, finding the tiles under her feet interesting. "Something else on your mind?" he asked.

At first she didn't say anything, then she looked at his visor with her shining silver eyes. "I'm just...I've been thinking about everything. How I became the leader of RWBY. How I was jumped ahead two years of everyone else...Whether or not I'm good enough to be a leader at all..."

"You're doubting yourself." the Doom Slayer said, getting another nod from the teenager. "Ruby," he said, getting her attention and surprising her using her first name. "Leadership isn't a title or designation. It's about three things; impact, influence, and inspiration. Impact, meaning you get results. Influence, by spreading the passion and drive for what you do. And finally, you have to inspire your team mates and those around you to follow you. If you can master these things, you will prove to be every bit the leader Ozpin knows you to be."

Ruby looked at him in awe at his words. John smiled behind his visor and put a large hand on her shoulder. "We're all destined to do great things. But only if we do all in a our power to get there." he stepped back and started walking away, "Have a good day, Rose." he said over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Remaining rooted to her spot, the red cloaked girl was broken from her thoughts when she heard her sister calling out to her from the other end of the hall. "Ruby! It's almost time for lunch!"

"Coming!" she called back, sending one last look at where the Doom Slayer had gone. A smile on her face before she ran to catch up with the others.

X

Salem sat in her throne-like chair at the head of the long table situated in her cathedral, her eyes closed as she steadily tapped her finger on the armrest while deep in thought.

The death of the Cerberus, although saddening, wasn't unexpected, and the Mother of Grimm had gotten the answers she was seeking. The armored being was indeed the Hell Walker, but more than that, it seemed that he had armed himself with far more devistating weaponry than before.

But the most troubling information that she had gathered from her children was that he had allied himself with Ozpin and his little coven, which gave them a severe advantage.

Opening her eyes, Salem contemplated her next steps. Too many important parts of her planning had fallen apart, and there was very little chance of her champion and her followers being able to take down the Bane of Hell, even with the aid of her children. Something needed to be done, she'd come too far now.

The idea she had been pushing to the dark reaches of her mind came forward once again. And the Mother of Grimm genuinely considered it.

With the new player on the chessboard, she knew that she too needed to up the ante if she wanted to have any hope at taking complete control of Remnant. But to go along with it, would be like opening Pandora's box.

Once opened, it could never be closed. And the outcome could end up becoming a monumentous disaster for everyone on the planet...but what other choices did she have? No matter how many of her children she sent against the Doom Slayer, they would end up slaughtered.

Not even the overpowering hordes of Hell could overwhelm him, hense the many titles he bore.

Rising from her chair, Salem drifted farther into the cathedral. Going through the many corridors that made up her home, she arrived as a large door that was sealed with many locks, seals and chains. It was a door that at one time she swore to never come near unless in desperation.

Holding out her hand, her powers flared. The locks and seals became undone, the chains falling away as the door swung open to reveal a small chamber inside.

Dozens upon dozens of candles surrounded the inside, leaving only a path from the door to a lone pedistal in the very center. Seated upon the pedistal, was a black skull. Made of a stone unknown to Remnant, cracks and chips marring its surface from age, but what really set it apart was the array of runes that covered it, all of which glowing a dull red in the otherwise dark room.

One of said runes being an upsidedown pentigram that glowed brighter than the rest. Situated right on the skull's forehead, right between a set of cracked horns that extended from the temples, one of which having been broken in half.

Salem walked along the open path, her long billowing dress causing a few lit candles to flicker as she went past them before stopping before the pedistal. Starring at the skull for several long moments, weighing the pros and cons of the decision she was about to make and hoping that the outcome wouldn't be as catastrophic as she knew it could be.

Reaching out, she placed her hand on the skull, channeling her power into it which caused the runes to increasingly grow brighter.

Stepping away from the pedistal , the Mother of Grimm watched as the skull began to float. The eye sockets came alive with the same glow like the runes while it started to vibrate, red energy gathering around it for several long seconds before it shot upward, exploding a couple feet in the air. And in its place was a oval shaped portal that was the same color as the energy that had been surrounding the skull.

Approaching the rift, Salem stood firm when she felt the dark and malevolent force emitting from the other side. Showing no emotion as a pair of large, ember eyes appeared in the openng.

 **"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?"** a demonic voice rumbled through the portal, echoing off the walls of the entire cathedral.

"I have," said Salem said as the sinister gaze centered on her. "A common enemy has made himself known. I believe cooperation will ensure that he is no longer an issue for either of us."

 **"WHAT MAKES YOU BELIEVE I WOULD SPARE EVEN A MOMENT AIDING A WORTHLESS WRETCH LIKE YOU?"** the being on the other side of the rift growled. **"TO ME AND MY KIND, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN FLESH TO BE DEVOURED."**

The Mother of Grimm, however, wasn't deterred as she waved her hand, summoning a smaller portal beside her that showed the Doom Slayer to the glowing eyes.

When the image was seen, the creature roared in rage and fury. A haunting sound that could have brought about the end of days where it all that needed to be done. **"HIS ENDLESS SCOURGE CONTINUES TO BE UNRELENTING! THE DAY HIS BLOOD DRAINS AND HIS FLESH BURNS IS THE DAY THE DARK HORDE CAN FINALLY CRAWL FREE FROM THE PITS THEY HAVE TAKEN REFUGE IN."**

"Now you see my reason for disturbing your slumber." said Salem. "The Doom Slayer has allied himself with my enemies and threatens to overthrow my plans for this world. But me and my children cannot fight him alone. In exchange for your aid in eliminating our common foe for the sake of both our kind, I will ensure that a rift is opened for your horde to pass through."

There were several tense moments of silent contemplation before the demonic voice spoke again, **"OUR HORDES WILL KILL THE DOOM SLAYER, AND ALL THOSE THAT ALLY WITH HIM. BUT KNOW THIS, MOTHER OF GRIMM, WHEN HIS BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILLED, WE WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS."**

Salem felt a cold chill go up her spine. Despite her power, she knew that deep down she wouldn't stand a chance against the powerful being she was speaking to...

And she also knew full well that she had just made a deal with the Devil...and there was no turning back.

 ** _A/N: And the hits just keep on rolling. Leave your reviews in the box and I'll see you all next time!_**


End file.
